Forbidden Romance
by edwardlovesbellaforever
Summary: After returning home from college, Edward embarks on a passionate affair with his father's girlfriend who just so happens to be the same age as him. AU All human EB! OOC
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: So, with Fugitive for Love going at a good pace, I decided that I would begin another story. You all are so supportive through out my other one, and I can only hope that you all will love this one as well. I put a lot of hard work and time into my stories so it's awesome when I get reviews and PM's about how much people adore my work. Anyway, this idea came to me when I was fixing my hair for a party, and I decided that it needed to be written as soon as possible. Hopefully, you'll all take some time to leave me a review. The motivation is great especially if you all want quick updates! I hope you like it!**

**Summary: After returning home from college, Edward embarks on a passionate affair with his father's girlfriend who just so happens to be the same age as him. AU All human EB! OOC**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Stephenie owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Welcome Home**

**Edward's POV**

It was that time of year again. Going home for the summer. Except this year was different. This year I wouldn't be coming back to Harvard University anymore. I graduated a few days ago, and now it's time to get on with my life. Like my father always says,"It's time to become a man."

Honestly, I was so sick of hearing the words because he'd been saying them since I was five. Through out my entire life, I was always told what to say, who to say it to, and when it was the right time to say it. I never had a voice of my own. My father had the pleasure of owning that part of me.

Instead of giving me toys like a normal eight year old was given on their birthday, I was given five hundred paged biographies meant for high school students. I was treated like I was an adult my whole life, and yet, I got the punishment of a child if I did something wrong. They had to be sure that I was well-disciplined. After all, I was next in line to be one of the greatest lawyers for the law firm that my dad owned.

And there wasn't anything more that pissed me off as much as that. I was 22 years old, and yet he had my whole life mapped out for me. I was an adult who was capable of making his own decisions, but he couldn't see that. Better yet, he didn't want to see.

Of course I loved my father. He was the only family I really had, and with out him, I wouldn't be the man that I am today. He trained me well, and turned me into quite a gentlemen. Well, when I was around him, I was always on my best behavior.

But I also hated him just as much as I loved him. We were constantly lunging at each others throats and yelling threats at the other that were sworn to be promises. I just wanted to be my own person, but as usual, Daddy wouldn't allow it. We couldn't have me do something terribly wrong that would ruin the face of his well-built, high statused reputation, now, could we?

My mother died when I was three years old of a massive heart attack. I didn't really know her very well, but it still made me upset to think that the woman who gave birth to me was gone forever. Every now and then, I would watch old videos of her with me when I was younger. I wanted to try to remember her voice, her smile, her beauty.

I know that if my mother was alive, then I would surely love her more than anything in the world. She always handled me with such care and treated me like a child was supposed to be treated, unlike my father.

You see, Daddy was a business man and was always about the big bucks. Money was his way of life. With out the bills, then life was pointless to my father. He was definitely the richest man in our small town, and never let it go unnoticed. One thing that pissed me off about him was his flamboyancy. Carlisle was very flashy and enjoyed the gawking looks people gave him when he strolled around in his Bugatti Veyron vehicle.

Another thing that really irked me was his attitude toward woman. He treated them like they were merely toys and nothing but a prize for the night. Daddy was the type of man who slept around more than a prostitute. He liked his options to be widespread and to compare others. Sick, I know.

But that's Carlisle for you; always putting another notch on his bedpost. But whatever. What and who his sex life involved was none of my business, nor did I want it to be. To me, less was always more. The less detail the more I was suited.

Today, I was supposed to meet one of Carlisle's new "girlfriends." Over the phone, he told me that he had never met anyone like her and that he was completely transfixed by her kindness. He said the same about every girl he was with so this one wouldn't be much of a surprise to me.

After all, majority of the woman that went with Carlisle were after his money. Gold diggers. I'm not saying that my father isn't a good-looking man because God knows that I would lying. Everyday, I hear that he looks as if he is Zeus's younger, better-looking brother; the perfection of beauty. My dad has blond hair, unlike mine, and stands about six foot two inches tall. Woman practically throw themselves at him, but I know for a fact that it's not just for his looks. Money. A quick way to get rich, in my opinion.

My father, being completely stubborn and oblivious, thinks they love him for his personality. Yeah, right. And I'm the fucking king of England. He has a shitty personality and is a smug jackass majority of the time. Although, sometimes, he does act like he truly cares. But that's only for a second until he goes back to being his usual dumb self.

Maybe I shouldn't say dumb due to the fact that Carlisle was valedictorian when he, too, graduated from Harvard. There are degrees and awards hanging all around his office to prove that fact. He was proud of his accomplishments, and I guess I really couldn't blame him for that.

I was smart, too. Incredibly intelligent, but unfortunately, to my father's dismay, I hadn't recieived the honor of being number one in my class. Instead, I came second. There would most likely be hell to pay when I got home for that. He would tell me that I hadn't studied hard enough or that I should have remained focused instead of going to parties or having sex with random girls.

Yeah, I knew how this whole speech went because I received it in high school when I won valedictorian by a few numbers. He said that I should have won by a landslide, and as usual, I ignored him, letting his words go in one ear and out the other.

Quite honestly, I have to say I was glad that I wasn't number one. Maybe it would calm Carlisle down whenever he flaunted me to his stupid fomer colleauges and supposed friends.

You're probably wondering if Carlisle has always been like this, and to tell you the truth, no he hasn't. When my mother was alive, he was a kind, warm-hearted man with a pure soul. At least, that's what it looked like in the old home videos. But then when my mother passed away, her death completely shook him, and he put his second love in front of anything else.

Yep, you guessed it: money. And lots of it.

Instead of teaching me to ride a bike, he taught me how to solve problems with fractions. Instead of helping me with my homework, he told me that I had to learn on my own if I ever planned on being smarter. Instead of teaching me how to use a condom, I was taught how to manipulate the jury if I was defending a murderer.

But on the outside, we were the picture of perfection with everything that people wish they had. Awesome father, great son, amazing job, beautiful mansion, Harvard scholarship, and the list goes on forever. To everyone, we were the family with the white picket fence wrapped around the porch.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

We were anything but perfect.

I sighed loudly when my black Ferrari approached the black gate of the conspicuous white home. It was an enormous mansion that definitely didn't belong in this small town with it's three story height and stone-paved driveway. An iron fence wrapped around the house while security cameras were placed everywhere you turned your head.

Becoming impatient, I honked my horn twice, motioning for someone inside to open the gate. It was totally pointless to have such high security in such a small town. What's the worse that could happen? Someone tries to pick one of the flowers out of the garden? Come on, this is Forks, Washington for crying out loud. One of the most boring towns in the whole world.

Finally, the iron gate slid apart so that I could squeeze my car up the long driveway. I stared deeply at the old-fashioned home that I lived in for my whole life. The obnoxiously large windows rested against the white concrete of the tall mansion. My father's house was always compared to The White House. With it's large pillars and double doors, it could easily be mistaken as it.

I brought the car to an abrupt stop and stepped out of it. I sighed once before I went to the trunk of my car to retrieve my belongings. The shiny, black latch popped open revealing my items. Slowly, I picked up a few of the suitcases and grasped them tightly in my arms. "Welcome home, Edward," I mumbled to myself as I stopped at the front door of the home.

Taking me by surpirse, the woman who practically raised me came bounding out of the home. "Edward, oh Edward. Welcome back, dear," she cried in her deep voice, before taking me into her long arms.

Zafrina.

She was the one who got me through all the hell that I had to expierience whenever I was home. With out her, things would be next to impossible. Zafrina was extremely tall, taller than my six foot one height, with long dark black hair. Her skin was a dark copper color while everything about her was perfectly prominent. She was born in South America and came to United States to live a happier life.

To be perfectly honest, I think she would have been happier there than she was here. It wasn't that I didn't like Zafrina, in fact I loved her like she was my own mother. It was just that my father kept her chained down just as he did to everyone. But she never showed when he truly upset her. Zafrina had the ability to make people see whatever she wanted them to see.

I hugged Zafrina back with my free hand and smiled. "Oh, it's good to see you," I whispered into her shoulder.

She pulled away from the tight squeeze and beamed in my direction. Zafrina always seemed to be happiest whenever I was near her. Maybe it was the fact that she could truly be herself whenever I was around. "It's good to see you, too. Look how big you got! And those muscles. Mmm-mmm," she said pursing her lips and then letting a small chuckle escape. Her right hand raised and squeezed my biceps. "My, my. How much do you work out? Last time I saw you, you were half that size," she pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "When ever I get the chance," I replied simply.

Zafrina's smile drifted down to the bags in my arms, and immediately she reached for them. "Oh, child. Let me take those from you. You had a long drive back. I'll bet you're exhausted."

I began to protest but before I could, the bags were already lifted from my clutch. The smile that was across my face turned to a grimace when my eyes caught sight of her outfit. Better yet, her work outfit. It was a light blue dress with a white apron attached to the front of it. "Zafrina, why are you wearing that?" I asked, my tone bitter.

The large grin on her face disappeared. "Wearing what?" she asked quietly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why do you have that uniform on?" I questioned, more firmly this time but still gentle with her. After all, it wasn't her fault that my father was an asshole.

Zafrina sighed and kept the suitcases tight in her hands. "Your father just thought that it would be more...formal and professional if I wear a uniform while I work." I knew that she saw the anger and disbelief on my face so she quickly spoke again. "Edward, please, don't fight with your father over something as silly as an outfit. You're home now, and I'm sure he's going to be very happy to see you. Don't start the summer off on a sour note."

I clenched my jaw and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Why is he so demanding and outrageous?" I asked, speaking to no one in particular.

She didn't answer. Instead, Zafrina changed the subject. Her face was once again excited and warm. "Come inside, now. I made your favorite for dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs," she stated with pure enthusiam. "Now, your father isn't home, yet, but he should be any minute now. Perhaps, I'll let you take a quick bite of it since you had such a long drive. Carlisle doesn't have to know."

Zafrina still spoke to me as if I were merely ten years old again. And honestly, I didn't mind it due to the fact that she was the only one that treated me like that when I was little.

I nodded my head and followed her inside the double-doored entrance. The inside was the same as I had remembered. The marble floor was sparkly clean. So clean that my reflection was visibly obvious. The ceiling was approximately twenty feet high while peices of artwork clung to the bright white walls. Sculptures of Michaelangelos David and Church references were scattered through out the wide and long hallway. Two flights of white spiral staircases made there way to the second floor. The dark black table rested in the center of the room with white lilies poking out of a vase, just as it had for the past twenty two years.

Everything was the same. Nothing had really changed.

Zafrina began to make her way to the staircase on the right, but I quickly jerked her arm back to me. "Oh, no you don't. I can take those up to my room myself. You do enough for me," I requested while yanking the suitcases out of her hand.

"Edward, you've had an extremely long drive across the country. Besides, you know I love taking care of you," she stated with a small grin.

But I continued to refuse her. "I know you do, but you're not my slave. I know how to carry my own luggage." I stated. She shook her head and giggled lightly. "Why don't you go save me some extra spaghetti for me at dinner time, okay?"

Zafrina nodded her head. "Okay." She began to walk in the direction that the kitchen was located but stopped suddenly. Zafrina turned her body to face me and smirked. "I'm so happy you're home. Things are going to finally get better around here."

I didn't answer Zafrina so she continued her short journey to the kitchen where she had probably been slaving over the stove trying to prepare my favorite dinner. The things she did just to please me were so overwhelming. I couldn't understand why she was constantly trying to earn my approval when she knew she was the only one who already had it.

Lifting my heavy bags up the long stairs was quite a work out. A huge house like this, and we didn't even have an elevator. But I wouldn't mention it or else Carlisle would have one installed immediately. That always tended to get on my nerves.

I brought the bags to my enormous room that was always so welcoming. My king size bed rested against the far wall near the curtained-window with a brown comforter sprawled neatly across it. There were so many pillows nestled at the head of it. I knew I would only use one, so was it really necessary to have so many?

My walls were painted a tan color while my awards and accomplishments hung in no particular order. I really didn't want to flaunt them, but Carlisle insisted that I hang them and be proud of my acheivements. What he really meant was _his achievements._ You see, my father thinks that if it wasn't for him, then I would be nothing. Hell, he was right so it's not like I could argue with it.

There was a specific corner that I tended to spend a lot of time in. My safe haven that held my baby grand piano. Zafrina always told that my long, delicate fingers were meant to glide gracefully across the keys. My father, on the other hand, thought that it was a childish thing to learn, and he refused to allow me to play up until Zafrina finally convinced him.

Since then, I have been in love with the piano.

I walked slowly over to the black instrument and ran my hands over the keys. The sound they made was welcoming, and for once, it felt good to be home. I sat on the chair in front of the piano and began to play aimlessly. There was no song in particular. Just notes that sounded well together. It was where I started before I would end up composing a song. Cherishing the moment was crucial because once my father arrived, I would have to spend time away from it. From what I truly loved most.

My eyes glanced back at the bags that rested by my door, and I decided that it was best to start to unpack. If I didn't do it now, then I would surely never want to do it. I unzipped my suitcases and began to pull out my belongings and clothing that rested inside. I had to do this quickly before Zafrina came up here to help. She would insist on doing it for me, and I hated that she had to do my chores.

With in twenty minutes, I was finished with the small duty. I stood up from where I kneeled on the floor and walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

My father's room was down the hall, and a faint light shown from underneath it. I could have sworn Zafrina said that Carlisle was still working, but perhaps, he had just arrived. After all, she did say he'd be here soon.

I knew if I avoided saying hello to him, he would become angry with me and that would start a fight. I might as well get it over with so we both could go on with our lives. I raised my hand and knocked lightly on the mahogony colored door. I waited a moment, but there was no answer so I tapped my knuckles against the wood another time.

Still no answer.

"Dad?" I called.

No answer.

So without hesitation, I turned the knob of his door and let myself in. He always did have a tendency to ignore my presence whenever I was trying to get his attention.

Immediately, I was taken aback with what I saw. There, directly in front of me, stood a woman clad in absolutely nothing. Her hair was dark brown and slightly damp, most likely from taking a shower. Her creamy skin looked absolutely delicious with the way her full breasts fit her slim figure while her toned legs made my mouth feel suddenly dry.

I could feel the stirrings that were beginning to form in my boxers as I stared at this breathtakingly beautiful woman. It wasn't until I noticed her reach for a silk, short robe and wrap it around her frame that I began to feel like an utter moron.

My throat cleared once, but I kept my eyes fixed on her body, unable to look away. "Oh, God, I...I...I'm really sorry. I was just...just looking for my dad and, um, yeah, he's not here, so I...I'm just gonna go back out...out there so I can go...um...yeah, sorry," I stuttered as I reached for the door and let myself out.

Who the hell was that?

I immediately glanced down at my lower body and tried to push down my hard erection as I half-ran down the long hallway. I had never felt so stupid in my entire life. My feet took me to the stairwell where I jogged down them and smacked into my dad.

My feet stumbled back, and I quickly stood up straight. "Oh, Dad, sorry about that."

Carlisle began to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in his white button up while he spoke. "It's alright." He looked up from his shirt to glance at me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, his right eyebrow raised.

"Actually, I was looking for you," I stated truthfully. "Long time, no see," I said slightly bitter.

He hadn't even bothered to show up to my graduation ceremony due to problems at work. Normally, I would have believed him, but that excuse seemed to be way too overused in my opinion. He was ridiculous and totally absurd.

Carlisle smiled genuinely. "I know. I'm very excited to get you at the law firm, though. Everyone's really happy to have you joining," he stated, his voice extremely enthusiastic.

I licked my lips once before I spoke. "Actually, I was thinking that I would enjoy the summer before I started worrying about work or anything. I just finished college, and I think I want a little time to unwind, you know?" I asked, knowing that a fight would soon stir between us if I said anything else.

He shook his head. "Edward, no. That's very careless of you. If you were smart, you would want to start now so you could get used to the way things flow there. I think it would be best if you started as soon as possible."

My jaw clenched and my teeth began to grit against eachother. "I think it would be best if I took the summer off to calm down and relax a little. I've had a rough year with studying and all the work. I-"

"Edward, please, it's only common logic to start taking responsibility for your future actions. You should-"

"No, Dad. I want the summer off. I think it's my decision when I want to start. It-"

"Do you know nothing about what I've been trying to teach you since you were a boy? The money-"

I sighed loudly and flew my hands into the air. "Why is that all you ever think about? The money, this. The money, that. What about what I want and what about how I feel about certain things? You-"

"Why are you acting like a child about this and dragging other matters into the conversation? Stop being so stubborn, and grow up!" he nearly yelled. His voice echoed through the large house, bouncing off all the walls.

I was about to speak when suddenly the woman I had walked in on began to stroll down the staircase. I was completely mesmerized and transfixed by her every move, completely forgetting the fact that I was just arguing with my father. She truly had the face of an angel with her translucent skin and chocolate brown eyes accompanied by her long, thick brown hair that was completely dry now. Discreetly, my green orbs began to rake down her goddess-like form, that was now covered by a pair of simple plain blue jeans a V-neck, long sleeved sweater that clung tightly to her torso. I admired her every curve that accentuated her enahnced beauty.

Her warm, brown eyes locked with mine for a second, causing my breathing to speed up. But her gaze quickly looked away from mine and found Carlisle's.

No fucking way.

Carlisle cleared his throat once as the woman came to stand at his side. She was extremely petite, and her small figure was about a head and a half shorter than mine. "Edward, I want you to meet someone very special to me." He wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "This is the woman I was telling you about. Bella."

Was he fucking kidding me? Carlisle was 48 years old, and she, well, she definitely wasn't, unless she had just stopped aging in her twenties.

Twenties. She had to be somewhere around my age. What the hell was going on? Bella was young enough to be his daughter.

But I did the polite thing to do, pretending to be completely oblivious to the huge age difference. I stuck my hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Bella. My Dad says good things about you. I'm Edward," I replied, my voice remaining cool.

She accepted my hand and shook it lightly. Her hands were extremely soft and delicate, like small baby hands. "Hi, Edward. It's nice to meet you, too," she replied, a wide smile spread across her beautiful face.

Bella was unusually calm, considering the fact that not less than ten minutes ago I was gawking at her while she was naked. So, maybe it would be best, if we didn't mention our little encounter earlier. Carlisle would probably beat me with a couple of bricks. But it was going to be painfully hard to try to erase the vivid image that now remained nailed into my brain.

Zafrina's deep voice suddenly interrupted my meeting with Bella. "Dinner!" she called over the intercom.

Carlisle smiled a fake smile and then leaned to kiss the top of Bella's forehead. "Shall we?" he pointed.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Bella leaned away from Carlisle and smiled warmly. "I'm going to see if Zafrina needs any help in the kitchen, okay?"

That statement right there made my jaw drop nearly to the floor. How could someone like her end up with Carlisle who was the image of being egocentric? Already, I could see that Bella was kind and caring and she had only spoken three sentences.

"That won't be necessay, Bella. Zafrina is capable of fixing the dishes by herself," Carlisle stated.

Bella pursed her lips but then shook her head. "She'll get done faster if I help her."

With that said, she walked toward the kitchen with out turning back. I watched as her hips wiggled from side to side as she strolled quickly from the area where we stood. Those curves...

Carlisle cleared his throat once, tearing me out of my trance. I glanced up at him, hoping that he hadn;t caught me just checking out his girlfriend. "What do you think?" he asked, his head cocking toward where she was just at.

He spoke as if we weren't just fighting less than two minutes ago. I shrugged my shoulders once. "She's...she's um...really...young," I managed to get out. "How...how old is she?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't sounding ignorant.

Apparently to him, my question was extremely rude. He eyed me evily before he spoke. "Does her age really matter?" he asked.

"Dad, she looks young enough to be your daughter," I stated and then instantly regretted it.

Carlisle clenched his jaw and then exhaled heavily through his nostrils. "She's 22 years old."

I felt my jaw pop open as my eyes began to widen in disbelief. The woman that he was with was the same age as I was, and she was twenty six years younger than he was. Maybe, I'm crazy but that seemed particulary odd and definitely uncommon. I snapped my jaw shut when I felt laughter beginning to form in my throat.

He gritted his teeth but said nothing while he stormed into the dining room.

This was definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. Obviously, things are just getting started and clearly, there's going to be a good amount of drama. I'm really excited for everything that will soon be coming. I'm going to try to get another update out as soon as I can, but we'll see how many reviews I get. **

**Now, this story has longer chapters than Fugitive for Love, so my updates may not come as quick, but I'm going to try my best to be frequent. It really ticks me off when authors don't update for months so I won't become one of them.**

**For now this story is rated T, but I might have to boost it up later because there will be some lemons. Beware youngins!**

**Please feel free to ask questions if your confused or curious. **


	2. Closer

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the awesome responses to the first chapter. I am so excited about this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Hopefully, you all will take the time to leave me a review when you're finished reading this. I absolutely love reviews, and they help me get my updates out quickly. Thanks so much for all of your support!**

**And I don't hate Carlisle. It's impossible for anyone to hate him. This fic is totally OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All of it is Stephenie's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Closer**

I walked into the giant dining room that looked just as big as I remembered. The long, cherry-colored table still had the random maple designs spread aimlessly through out the surface while the chairs had a creme-colored cushion attached to the wood. The table was set properly with the plate in the center while two forks were placed neatly to the left and the knives and spoons to my right. The napkin was wrapped into a design of some sort while it sat in the center of the dish. A fine, crystal wine glass was in front of the knives and spoons.

The same expensive, silver chandelier hung from the solid brass frame on the ceiling. It was dressed completely with cut and polished, sparkling crystals while a 24 karat gold finish fulfilled the finishing touches of the beautiful light.

On the pearl-colored walls were scattered painting that filled the room. I recognized them all, quickly. They were the same ones that were here when I was just a child. Like I said, nothing has changed.

Well, maybe some things have.

For starters, my forty-eight year old father was dating a twenty-two year old goddess-like woman by the name of Bella. That's pretty messed up if you ask me. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if the woman wasn't the same age as me or if I hadn't recently walked in on her completely naked. Things have definitely gone down hill when you find yourself randomly checking out your father's girlfriend.

Especially when she has the potential to become your possible step-mother.

Weird.

Creepy.

But I didn't dare say the words aloud. My father would instantly smash my face into little tiny specks of dust. One thing I knew better than to do, was judge the woman that he claimed as his girlfriends. It was kind of hard not to, though. She was beautiful, sexy, attractive, cute, pretty. The list could continue on forever.

I placed myself in one of the cherry-colored seats near the head of the table, where my father would most likely sit. And I was right. He slowly plopped himself onto the chair to the left of mine while we waited for Bella and Zafrina to arrive with dinner.

That was another strange thing. Normally, my father dated self-centered bitches with plastic surgery covering their bodies from head to toe. It wasn't hard to tell that Bella wasn't like them, especially when she decided to help Zafrina in the kitchen. My father objected, but she refused to let her get the dishes ready alone.

Bella was kind. It didn't take rocket science for me to figure that out. Her heart was made of pure gold.

But Bella was my age.

My father never had done something like this before, though. Usually, the woman he dated were somewhere around his age, not twenty-six years away. They were all attractive in an elderly way, but I had never found myself getting hard at the sight of their naked bodies. Better yet, I had never seen his other girlfriends with out clothing, but I was sure that I would have been scarred for life if I had. And not in a good way.

Just then, Bella strolled in with a steaming bowl of spaghetti in her hands while Zafrina was close behind with a plate of meatballs. A huge smile was planted across Bella's face for a reason that I was entirely unsure of until I looked at Zafrina. Zafrina seemed to like Bella which meant that Bella's intentions were pure and that she wasn't like the typical girls my father brought home.

Zafrina was someone who could tell if people were totally fake and phony or if they were true and wonderfully kind. I've known Zafrina my whole entire life and the grin that she wore was definitely not an act. It was real, and it was for Bella. That set me at ease knowing that Zafrina wasn't as miserable as I thought she was while I was away at college.

Normally, my father would nag her while I was away since he couldn't bug me the whole time. Zafrina didn't mind though, or at least she didn't show that it bothered her. She always put aside her feelings so that she could please the "master". Pfft, that was one thing that I would never call him.

But now she had Bella. My worry for Zafrina was assauged, knowing that she had treated her with kindness.

I watched as Bella set the bowl of spaghetti on our side of the table. Her hair was now pulled back, out of her face, most likely so that it wouldn't fall into the food while she served us. A small smile crept across her face when she noticed my staring. It was the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Bella went to reach for the over sized silver fork and spoon to place in our dishes when Carlisle immediately grabbed her wrist. "Bella, please sit down. Zafrina can serve us. It's what she's paid to do," Carlisle said, his tone slightly angry.

Her eyes were a little agitated, but with out a word, she obeyed him and took a seat directly across from mine. I glanced over at Zafrina who had watched the whole thing but said nothing about it. She served us with out a word, and I mumbled a quiet thank you to her. That smile that I knew so well plastered across her face when she said, "You're welcome."

Hastily, Zafrina went to exit the dining room with out looking back. "Call me if you need anything. I'll just be in the kitchen," she stated, sounding more cheerful than ever.

I watched her leave and was immediately pissed off that Carlisle wasn't letting her eat at the table with us. I just got home and already I wanted to rip his lungs out of his chest. "Why isn't she eating with us?" I asked, my tone harsh and angry.

Carlisle began to pick up his fork, but then stopped abruptly when I had spoken. "Because we're eating dinner as a family. Zafrina is not in this family, Edward," he stated as if it were childishly obvious.

My eyes sent a death glare in his direction at the words he had just spoken. "What the hell are you talking about? Zafrina is in this family just as much as I am. She's been here since before I was even born." I wanted to take his face and slam it in his spaghetti for his rude behavior. Why was he such an ass? "She-"

"Edward, that's enough! All we've done since you've arrived here was fight. Can we please just enjoy a peaceful dinner for once with out the battles?" he questioned, his eyes full of fury and impatience.

I glanced over at Bella who hadn't said a word. Her eyes were fixed on the spaghetti in her plate, but I knew she was listening to our argument. "Okay," I said, looking back at Carlisle. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just...it was just a really long drive back home. I guess I'm a little fidgety," I lied.

He nodded his head and then gave a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "I understand." He paused a moment before he continued speaking. "How was the Valedictory speech at graduation?" he asked, taking a bite of his meal.

Yep, it was only a matter of time before he brought up this damn subject. It was like he was looking for a fight. I wanted to scream at him and ask him why the hell he didn't go just because I wasn't number one in my class, but I chose a different route this time. "Angela did a great job. If anyone deserved to make the speech, it was definitely her. She's going to go far in life," I replied, knowing that my words were digging at him like a sharp shovel.

Carlisle smiled once. "I'll bet she will. It's too bad that you weren't Valedictorian and-"

"Dad," I interrupted abruptly, "Please, let's not talk about it because it's done and over with. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that I wasn't Valedictorian. Just let it go," I stated a bit rudely.

And he did. Just like that.

That was surprising.

There was an awkward silence lingering between the three of us, but honestly, I could care less. Maybe the quiet would keep me from wanting to rip my father's throat out whenever he spoke. If Bella weren't present, I'm sure I would have thrown my food in his direction. Childish, but true.

I looked up from my food to find Bella staring curiously at me. I smiled politely causing her to look away, slightly embarrassed. "So how long have you two been together?" I asked, breaking the silence, but knowing that the subject was still rather awkward and weird.

Carlisle grinned and reached to grab Bella's hand that rested on the table. She stared at him and laughed at his enthusiasm. Her laugh was like velvet and sounded musical. "A little over a year now, isn't that right, babe?" he asked.

Bella smirked and nodded her head. "Yeah."

A fucking year? Was he serious, right now? I kept looking around thinking that maybe Ashton Kutcher was going to come out from hiding somewhere letting me know that I was only on the TV show Punk'd, and this was all some crazy joke. But he never came, so I decided to let it go and just deal with it.

"That's nice," I replied, my tone not exactly matching my statement.

Carlisle picked up another forkful of spaghetti before he turned the attention to me. "What about you, Edward?" he began. "Do you have a special lady anywhere in your life?" he asked, trying to sound interested, but I knew that he could care less.

I shook my head from side to side. "No. No girl," I stated simply.

"Why the hell not? I mean look at you. Lord knows that you could have any girl you want, so how come you're not dating anyone?" he asked, taking me by surprise. Since when did he care if I dated or not? Normally, he loved the fact that I didn't find any girls particularly interesting. That way my attention was fixed on my studies.

My shoulders shrugged once before I looked back at him. His eyes were bored and uninterested, He didn't give two shits if I had a girlfriend or not. "I just haven't found anyone that I'm interested in, yet," I said truthfully.

Hell, I knew that I was good looking and that I could have my pick of any girl that I wanted. People often told me that I looked better than any male model on the planet, with my bronze-colored hair and emerald green eyes. But the truth was that I didn't really want any of the girls that wanted me.

The rest of dinner was silent after that. Occasionally, I would steal glances at Bella but would look away quickly whenever she caught me staring. The meal was delicious as usual. Zafrina was an amazing cook and no one could make spaghetti and meatballs like she could.

I ended up excusing myself from the table so that I could help Zafrina with the dishes and thank her for such an exquisite meal. She always came through with wonderful dinners whenever I was coming home. I hastily walked to the kitchen area and pushed the door open.

Zafrina stood in front of the sink scrubbing away the mess that the dishes had. Her arms were covered with soap suds while water dripped down to her elbows. I decided to take advantage of my unnoticed presence as I tip-toed behind her. This used to work all the time when I was a kid. Just a little bit closer...

"I know you're there, Edward," she said, her back still facing away from me.

I sighed loudly and went to lean against the side of the counter next to her. "How do you do that?" I asked.

She tore her eyes away from the plates and laughed. "You don't think I'm used to the fact that you always try to do scare me whenever I'm washing the dishes?" Zafrina's deep voice questioned.

Of course, I knew that she was good at that. There was no way that you could ever take her by surprise. She was always prepared and ready for whatever was to come her way. Especially when it involved me. It was like she had some Edward radar sixth sense of some sort that let her know whenever I was near.

"The question is," she began, "what is it that you need?" Zafrina asked while raising her eyebrows.

I smiled genuinely. "I don't need anything. I just thought I'd come in here to help you finish these faster, and thank you for the amazing dinner. You're still the best cook out there, Zafrina," I said patting her shoulder once before I rolled up the sleeves of my black button-up.

A smirk tugged at her lips before she spoke again. "Well, you're welcome and thank you." Zafrina placed one of the dishes in my hand and passed me a dish towel. "I'll wash the plates. You can dry them," she suggested.

"Deal," I said.

I had so many questions floating around in my head about my father and his new girlfriend. I was sure that Zafrina would answer them as best as she could so I decided to ask them to her. She was the only one that would give me honest responses around here. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that no one was coming to the kitchen. I was sure that no one would, but it was just for precaution.

"So what's the deal with Bella and my dad?" I asked while I continued to dry the wet dishes. "How the hell did that happen?"

Zafrina laughed and then, she, too checked the door to the kitchen. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you wanted to know about his young, hot girlfriend." She paused a second to giggle her deep laugh. I waited patiently for her to continue. "Well, it all started a year ago at one of his get togethers. Bella was there with her father, Charlie, who's one of Carlisle's clients. You remember him, don't you?" she asked.

Of course, I did. "Yeah, Charlie was the one who was accused of murder for that little boys death, but Carlisle got him out of it by manipulating the jury," I answered. How could I forget something like that? I knew that Charlie was innocent, but the detectives had all the proof they needed. If it wasn't for Carlisle, Charlie would be rotting away in some jail cell.

Zafrina nodded her head and continued to wash the filthy dishes. "Yes, so, Bella was here with her father, and she was talking with Carlisle for a really long time, even after everyone had gone home. Before I knew it, she's coming back everyday. Now, normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I was going to clean Carlisle's room, and there she was. No clothes on, lying in the sheets that I had just changed."

A disgusted look crept across Zafrina's face while she handed me another plate to dry. "Anyway, I just considered her another one of his stupid, brainless bimbos, at first, because you know how Carlisle is; always has to bring home the sick prostitutes."

I laughed at Zafrina's objective face as she continued with the story. "But she's not like that at all, Edward. She's kind, sweet, and is extremely helpful. Whenever she gets the chance, she's working with me in here. I don't know how someone so tenderhearted could end up with a snake like Carlisle."

"He must really be good in bed," I suggested.

Zafrina smacked my chest playfully before she continued on. "I'm surprised she hasn't come in here yet. Normally, she'll get up from the table and be at my side right when she's finished."

"Carlisle probably demanded that she remain seated. He looked like he was going to bite her head off when she wanted to help you serve us at dinner," I reminded her.

A smile tugged at Zafrina's lips as she spoke. "Yeah, and you looked like you wanted to bite her in a couple of places, too."

I was shocked by her statement but couldn't help but laugh. Zafrina hardly ever talked in a sexual manner around me, but I always found it hilarious whenever she did. I shook my head and looked away from her while she passed another plate into my hands.

"Don't try to deny it, Edward. I know you better than anyone, even your father. He may not have seen the way you were looking at her, but I sure did," Zafrina concluded.

She was right. I couldn't deny it. Bella was unbelievably beautiful, and it was hard for anyone not to be attracted to her perfection. Just thinking about her caused my body to betray me. I glanced down and tried to shake the feeling away so that Zafrina wouldn't notice.

"I think it would be better for her to be your girlfriend, than your fathers. It's just a little strange for me to think that someone like her wants an old man," she said.

My eyes looked up to hers and she smirked. "You're something else, you know that?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I know." Zafrina passed me another dish as she examined my face for a long moment.

I cleared my throat once before I spoke. "So what does Bella do for a living?" I asked curiously.

Zafrina picked up another bowl and scrubbed it vigorously as she spoke. "I believe she's an elementary school teacher for third graders. Bella just started the job recently," Zafrina replied.

"Oh," was all I said before our conversation ended.

Out of the blue, Zafrina chuckled half-heartedly as we continued to finish the dishes together. How was it be possible that Bella could have fallen in love with my father of all people? She was kind and sexy and everything in between. Bella could have any man of her choice, but yet she chose him...

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night despite how tired my body was and how it begged for me to drift into my slumber. I just couldn't get my eyes to close and stay that way. I tried counting sheep, soft music, and other things but nothing seemed to work. My eyes caught sight of the infra red numbers that flashed on the clock. 3:42 a.m. This was ridiculous.

Throwing my brown comforter off my body, I sat up and pushed my legs out so they were touching the maple wood of the floor. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as the cold air hit my bare chest. I shivered slightly and walked to my drawer to retrieve a pair of grey sweat pants. I couldn't walk around in my boxers knowing that Bella lived here now. Hastily, I threw them on before I tip-toed out of my room.

Hopefully, Carlisle didn't have the motion sensors on or else the alarm would surely set off as soon as I touched the main floor. Cautiously, I walked quietly down the spiralled staircase so that I didn't wake anyone. I strolled silently across the marble of the first floor until I reached the kitchen.

Glancing over my shoulder once, I pushed the door open and went to the fridge to retrieve a late night snack. Perhaps, some food would help me with my sleeping issues. I sifted through the items in the fridge, retrieving an apple from the back.

It wasn't until I noticed the kitchen light flick on that I gasped and jumped a mile.

My heart stopped beating for a moment when I noticed Bella's alarmed face staring back at mine. "Oh, I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean to scare you," Bella apologized.

I took in her appearance and smiled inwardly at the sight of her. Her hair was slightly messed but didn't take anything away from her beauty while fuzzy black slippers were attached to her feet. The familiar silk, short white robe clung to her body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was obvious that she wore nothing underneath it while some of her cleavage poked out of the top of the robe. I tried my hardest to look away from her perfectly outlined curves, but it was next to impossible.

I shook my head once, tearing my eyes away from her body. "No, it's okay. I was just getting something to eat. I can't sleep, I guess," I stated before I took a quick bite out of my red apple.

Bella nodded her head once before she, too, made her way to the fridge. "Yeah, same here."

My body leaned against the granite counter behind me as I watched her bend over to reach for something on the lower level of the fridge. I admired her round butt for a short while before she turned back around to face me. Bella also had reached for an apple.

She took a small chunk out of the side of it with her pearly white teeth and stared curiously in my direction. Unable to help myself, I stared back. There was something so wonderful and captivating about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Perhaps, it was her gorgeous features that fanned across her face. Maybe, it was her small and fragile frame that held the curves of an angel.

Bella cleared her throat once before she spoke. "So, why can't you sleep, tonight?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders once and shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe, I'm just so used to sleeping in my dorm and my uncomfortable mattress. And now, I have my giant bed made for ten people, and it doesn't feel right, I guess."

She laughed quietly at my statement.

"What?" I asked.

"That's exactly how I felt when I first moved here. I went to Washington State, and I had the most uncomfortable bed ever, but I grew used to it. And then, I moved here, with Carlisle, and suddenly, I'm sleeping in a huge bed that's unbelievably comfortable." She paused a minute to smile in spite of herself. "I used to just walk around the house at night with nothing to do, but eventually, I got used to it."

I looked at her, my expression confused. "So why are you awake right now?" I asked, curiously.

Absentmindedly, she crossed her small arms across her chest and sighed loudly. "Carlisle and I were fighting up until an hour ago, and I just don't feel like sleeping near him right now," Bella replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What were you two fighting about?" I asked, regretting the fact that I was acting like a nosey teenager. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I added quickly.

Bella seemed slightly torn, but she spoke anyway. "We just...I told him that he needed to lay off you a little with everything, and he got really angry and told me not to tell him how to raise you. I guess it was kind of my fault, but I saw how irritated you were at dinner, so I thought that I'd do you a favor. Carlisle took it the wrong way and wouldn't speak to me after that."

I nodded my head once. "Thanks, but you don't need to get yourself in trouble just so he'll leave me alone. I can handle Carlisle despite his jackass moves. I've been doing it my whole life," I reminded her while running a hand through my bronze hair.

She looked around the kitchen for a second before her eyes locked with mine once again. I felt a surge of chills run through my entire body when her chocolate orbs stayed fixed on mine. "I know. I just thought that maybe he'd leave you alone for a little while. You looked so stressed and pissed off...I don't know..I guess it was stupid."

I hoisted myself up on top of the counter while I took another quick bite of my apple. "It wasn't stupid of you to want to help me. It was just stupid of you to get yourself in trouble for me. Carlisle has mood swings and always wants it his way or no way at all."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I always seem to have to learn things the hard way with him." She paused a second before continuing. "But he has a good heart underneath all the layers he wears."

Unexpectedly, a loud chuckled escaped my mouth while she looked at me with confusion. "I wish I could say the same," I clarified. "I love my dad, I do. But he just wants to relive his life through me, and I don't want that."

"I can tell," she stated, taking a big bite out of her fruit. I raised one eyebrow at her and she continued on. "Well, you just seem so independent and so sure. Almost like...like you grew up before you're time, you know?" she asked while she too hoisted her body on the other counter across from me.

Shamelessly, I watched as her smooth legs began to open and close when she folded them together. Quickly, I lifted my eyes from her legs before she could notice. "Believe me. I know."

Bella looked at me curiously, obviously waiting for me to continue on with my life story. But I didn't. I wasn't really in the mood to have to explain my past right now. My apple was gone and the only thing left was the core. I lifted my hands and shot the stem into the garbage can as if it were a basketball. I tore my eyes away from the can to catch Bella smiling in my direction.

"Nice shot. I'll bet I can make it too," she stated matter-of-factly.

I waited for her to shoot the core, but instead she hopped off the counter and giggled. She strolled over to the garbage so that she was directly in front of it before she tossed the apple inside of it. I laughed as she turned to me and smiled. "Nice shot," I mimicked.

She stared back at me and laughed. "Thanks." She stopped for a moment and then spoke again. "It was good talking to you, but I'm going to head to bed now. I guess I'll see you in the morning," she said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, you too. See ya."

With that, she strolled out of the kitchen and back up to the room she shared with my father. I was grateful to have Bella around. She barely knew me and yet she was ready to put her ass on the line just so Carlisle would ease up on me. It ended in a fight where she didn't even want to be near him which was code name for "it was too bad to get into detail about".

Slowly, I tip-toed back to my room where I instantly fell asleep as soon as my body hit my bed. It was a relief to finally have my eyes closed and my body resting from the long and peculiar day. But, finally, my heavy lids gave into the exhaustion that began to take over my entire form. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? Let me know by clicking the little button down there! You don't have to be a member to leave reviews! My next update will be out as soon as I can.**

**Some people were asking, "Why Zafrina?" Well, the way she was described in the book made me instantly love her. And the way she seemed so intimidating was awesome. Zafrina is definitely one of my favorites.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Graduation Party

**A/N: Aw you guys are so great! I love that you guys like the way I'm going with the story. Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve to everyone! This is my early present to all of you. Make sure you guys give me a present by leaving a nice review for me to come back to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Graduation Party**

For the past week, I'd slept okay. Occasionally, I would continue to get up from my bed and roam the house, possibly get a snack, or watch some TV. And sometimes, I would even run into Bella. We would talk about ourselves for hours before we would go back to sleep. And every time she would look back at me the sexiest smile I had ever seen and thank me for chatting with her.

I'd learned a lot about her over our long banters. For instance, when she was little, her mother made her walk around the house for twenty minutes a day because she needed to learn to walk with out falling. Bella used to be extremely clumsy, but her mother was smart to find a technique that helped her. Naturally, I laughed when she told me as did she; her musical laugh.

I also learned that she hates the rain, the snow, and basically any form of precipitation. I asked her why the hell she lived in Forks then, and she replied because this is where she met Carlisle. She said she wanted to be where ever he was.

Still, it was a little weird for me to accept the fact that my father was dating a woman who was the exact same age as me. Can you blame me though? My father is forty-eight years old. I consider that somewhat like a pedophile, but the only person I would ever tell that to, would be Zafrina. Hell, she agrees with me.

Bella can't dance. Out of the blue, she told me that. She says that she has no coordination or abilities what-so-ever. I told her that in my spare time I would be willing to teach her, but she immediately refused. Bella said that the damage was already done, and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

I told her things about me, too. She seemed really shocked that I played the piano, though. I asked her why, and she replied that Carlisle never told her that. Majority of things I told her, my father already had but not that. I told her the reason why was because he didn't want me to play it in the first place. Bella was curious and asked why, and I gave her the whole speech of my crappy life with my Dad.

When I was finished, I could tell that she felt sorry for me. But I didn't want that. What's done is done and there is no turning back, no matter how much you wish you could erase the past. Naturally, she agreed with my point-of-view.

I liked Bella, but not just for her hot rack and beautiful face. She had a good soul and pure intentions. Bella was kind and cared about the feelings of others around her.

Carlisle did not. Maybe we could just say that opposites attract. Old and Young. Jerk and Nice. Tall and Short. The list of their differences can go on forever.

A part of me couldn't help but wonder if she, too, found it a little weird that Carlisle had a son that was her age. I mean, obviously, if she was with him now, she wanted to perhaps marry him in the future. Wouldn't having a step-son your age be fucking weird? Maybe, it's just Zafrina and I who think that way.

The next morning, I awoke from my slumber to the loud chatter of people and the pounding of objects into the walls. I glanced over at my clock. 9:56 a.m. What the hell? It was Saturday! I was not supposed to be waking up for at least another four hours. Who the hell was making all the noise?

I threw my sheets off my body and dragged myself from the bed. Not caring who saw me or not, I left the room in just my boxers. My eyes were still dreary so I rubbed them with the back of my hand while the other ran through my mussed hair. I walked down the hallway to the railing where the stairs separated.

What the hell was going on?

"Yes, I want the ice sculpture in the center of the table right when you walk in," Carlisle said to some men while pointing to the black table in the center of the floor. In there hands was a sculpture made of ice in the shape of a graduation cap.

Fuck.

I called for Carlisle over the railing from the second floor. "Dad!" I yelled, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he was directing everyone to their places and telling them where exactly to put everything. I tried again. "Carlisle!" I screamed over the ruckus.

His head whipped back up to me and a large smile spread across his face. His hands lifted in the air and gestured to the room around him. "What do you think?" he asked, clearly proud of what he was doing.

My eyes scanned the room. The railing that I was leaning on had a "Congratulations, Edward!" sign attached to it while the expensive sculpture rested in the middle of the room. On other cherry-colored tables, were chocolate fondue fountains and wine glasses attached to the walls in the shape of a diploma. What was the point of that? I looked on the other side of the room where a heaping table of assorted fruits were set neatly in an uphill manner.

"You're throwing me a graduation party?" I asked, making sure that my eyes weren't tricking me.

Carlisle smiled and laughed. "Well, you have graduated from Harvard, haven't you? It's only proper to share your accomplishments with the town and your friends and family." Correction: His town, his friends, and his family. "I could use your help down here so hurry and get dressed. We have a lot of work to do before the guests arrive."

I exhaled a heavy breath and shook my head. I hated these damn get togethers. He didn't care that I graduated. Carlisle was just using it as an excuse to flaunt his enormous mansion and the newest addition he added, the ballroom. Seriously, why the hell did we need a ballroom? Hardly, anyone ever dances. And if they do, no one can even dance right.

My thoughts were interrupted when I ran directly into a small frame. Bella. Her body tripped forward, but before she could fall, I gripped her waist and held her against me. "Whoa. Cat-like reflexes," she joked, her soft body still pressed against mine.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you should talk to your mom about making you walk around the house a little more. It might help with your stumbling," I teased her.

I looked down at her appearance, and she was absolutely breathtaking. She wore only light makeup and a pair of tattered sweat pants with a plain white T-shirt. It was shocking to see someone so beautiful in something so informal. And her body pressed against mine made mine do strange things. She was so fragile and so soft and-

Bella cleared her throat once taking me out of my trance. It was only then that I realized I was still holding her body to mine. Immediately, I let go of her figure and blushed, slightly. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She giggled once. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She stopped to to glance down at my appearance and a smile emerged at her lips. "So is today Walk Around In Your Boxers Day?" she joked.

I joined in with her laughter. "No, I was just heading to my room to change. Carlisle wants me to help him set up for his little get together so I might as well do what he says," I replied with a slight grimace.

Bella smiled and then spoke. "So, obviously, you don't like these things?" she asked.

"You're correct. They're boring and they drag on all night. The people never want to go home. And now with the ball room added, they probably won't leave until tomorrow morning." I paused a second to admire her gorgeous grin. "But Carlisle likes these things, and he's says they are appropriate to have, so whatever. Has he had any with you here?" I asked curiously.

She nodded her head and sighed. "Yeah and unfortunately, I hate them, too, but like you said, whatever." Bella giggled her musical laugh and ran a hand through her long brown hair. "I'm going to go help Zafrina in the kitchen before I get ready so I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

With that, I watched her walk away and let my eyes avert all over her back side. Yeah, I know that's wrong because she's my Dad's girlfriend, but I can at least look. There's no harm done in that. Like they say, you can't have your cake and eat it to. Whoever made that up is definitely an idiot.

I continued my walk to my room to retrieve a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain grey T-shirt. In case you're wondering, no, I will not be wearing this tonight. Tonight, I'll be wearing my dumb tuxedo. The stupid penguin outfit that looked absolutely ridiculous on every male in the room. Although, the woman always tended to look very nice.

Quickly, I ran down the stairs to offer my services to my oh-so-grand father. I strolled down the long hallway to where the ball room was. I assumed that he would be somewhere in there because he wasn't by the front door of the house. I walked to the wide opening and stared inside. Immediately, I was taken aback.

The room was absolutely stunning. If you've ever seen the movie Beauty and The Beast, it looked almost exactly like that. There were dozens of cascading, crystal chandeliers sparkling and adding a beautiful lift to the design in the fifty foot ceilinged-room. Silver finished arms extended outward from the light and were decorated with strands of crystal pendeloques.

On the wall opposite from me, were enormous windows that brought the light from the sun shining into the area. The ground was covered in black marble flooring that was easy to detect your reflection in.

The ball room was wonderful.

Carlisle was grinning widely at my awed expression. "Amazing, isn't it?" he asked while he, too, glanced around the room. "It cost me a great deal of money, but in the end, it was worth it. I absolutely love the crystal chandeliers scattered on the ceiling, don't you?"

I nodded my head. "Wow. It's...it's really something. How long did it take them to make this?" I asked.

He seemed excited that I was interested in something that he loved. "About six months. They worked really hard and I'm so happy they did a spectacular job. Tonight is the first night that anyone is going to see it." His orbs still scanned the room while the smile remained plastered on his face.

I had to admit it. The room was perfect. I don't mean to sound cheesy or anything, but it looked like it came right out of one of the predictable fairytale love stories, hence my comparison to Beauty and The Beast.

On the walls were extremely large pieces of decorations and signs honoring my graduation from Harvard. This room also had lots of appetizers and fruit in the shape of a graduation cap. There was a ten foot wine fountain in one of the corners while a bar rested in the other. I could almost guarantee that's where majority of the people would be tonight.

There were tables with white cloths draped over them and dishes, bowls, glasses, and silverware all set in the perfect order. The napkins were in the shape of something that I was unsure of, but it definitely looked really cool.

I glanced back at Carlisle who was admiring my expression. I gave him a small smirk before I spoke. "So what can I help you with today?" I asked while rubbing my hands together for effect.

"You need to help me direct where everything goes. The workers can do the rest," he replied while walking out the exit.

Promptly, I followed hot on his heels and spoke. "Dad, I can help them lift the heavy objects. You're treating me like I'm a little girl or something. I don't want to stand there and tell them where to put stuff."

Carlisle exhaled heavily and stopped abruptly. He faced me, his facial expression severe. But then, he swallowed once and sighed. "I don't want to fight with you today, so if you want to help them lift the items, then go right ahead," Carlisle stated, slightly bitter about my attitude.

Talk about shocking. I was apalled by the fact that he just let me get my way. Hmm, perhaps, we were making some progress here. I watched as Carlisle continued his walk down the hallway until he reached the foyer. His demanding voice could be heard perfectly from where I stood.

One of the men came into the ball room with a large cello and several other instruments in his hands. Dammit! He was getting one of the stupid orchestras to play here tonight. Why couldn't he be normal and just get a DJ for once to play the music at the party? I decided it was best to just leave that fact alone.

I leaned forward and grabbed several of the other instruments from the man. "Here, let me help you with those," I said politely.

The man was dressed in black slacks and a white button up. There was a black vest covering his shirt while a black bow tie wrapped around the collar of his button up. There was a white apron attached only around his waist. I had never seen him before so I assumed my father must have hired people for the night to wait on us.

Knowing that set my mind at ease. At least this time Zafrina wouldn't have to do all the work. The last time that happened I wanted to kill Carlisle. By the end of that night, Zafrina was so exhausted that she passed out while she was washing dishes.

"Thank you, sir," the man said in a British accent. "You're very kind."

I grinned and motioned for him to follow me. My father would probably want the orchestra by the window in the center so that everyone could see them. Together, the other butler and I set up the instruments so that they would be ready for the band when they arrived.

Secretly, I reached into my back pocket and retrieved my wallet. I pulled out a 100 dollar bill and slipped it in the man's shirt pocket. He looked at me in awe. "Just don't tell Carlisle," I recommended.

The man bowed his head once like I was the king or something. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward. My Dad is Mr. Cullen," I stated with a laugh.

He grinned, grateful for what I had done. "Oh, well, thank you, Edward."

With that, I turned away from the man and strolled toward the exit of the ballroom. I stopped when I noticed Bella leaning against the wall with her arms crossed neatly over her chest. Shit. I assumed that she wasn't the type that would run and tell Carlisle, but I couldn't be sure.

My facial expression must have gave my nervous state away because Bella smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him." She pushed herself off the wall and came to stand in front of me. "That was really nice of you."

I nodded my head and laughed. "I know." My smug attitude made her smile widely. "I just figured that Carlisle wouldn't tip him that well so I thought I'd add an extra hundred to whatever he gives him. The people that work tonight are going be dead tired by the end of it all, especially the new ones."

"I know what you mean. Last time Carlisle had one of these get togethers or meetings or whatever you want to call it, I had to sneak away from him so I could go help Zafrina in the kitchen," she stated. "I wasn't even doing anything at all that night, but by the time I finished I was spent."

"Yeah, I can imagine." I stopped a moment before I spoke again. "So what brings you down to the grand ball room?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually, Zafrina told me to come and find you. She says she wants you to help her in the kitchen. Zafrina thinks that six hands are better than two," Bella stated holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers.

"Six?" I asked.

She smiled. "You, me, and Zafrina. Two hands each person, multiply that by three people, and you get six," Bella clarified.

I laughed at my own stupidity and she joined in. "I guess it's kind of hard to believe that I graduated second in my class," I said feeling slightly idiotic.

Bella grinned and motioned for me to follow her. "I was just going to say that."

Bella and I walked side by side until we reached the kitchen where Zafrina was cooking the meals. There were pans on ever part of the stove while ingredients floated around the granite counters. Zafrina had flour in her hair and other items patted on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

Zafrina turned from the stove and raised her hands as if saying Hallelujah. "Oh, Edward. There you are! I need you to wash these dishes here so I can keep cooking. The last thing we need is to run out of plates," she said slightly flustered. Zafrina turned to Bella and tossed her a dish towel. "You can dry them."

She was always overwhelmed whenever we had these get togethers. Zafrina did all the cooking, the cleaning, the preparing, everything. So it was only normal for her to be rushed and tense through out the whole thing. But she said the best part of it is that when it comes time to go to bed, she sleeps best on nights like these.

"You got it," I agreed.

Bella and I smiled at her hurried state. I walked to the stainless steel sink and turned the warm water on. I reached for a sponge and pressed some soap onto it. Quickly, but thoroughly, I began to scrub the dirt away from the plates. Bella and I worked as a team as she dried hastily and then passed the dishes back to Zafrina who immediately would use them.

"I don't think I've ever seen a get together with this much preparation and food. I mean, Carlisle's only had four while I've lived here, but none of them seemed to be as..advanced as this," Bella pointed out.

I smiled. "Well, that's because this is the first night that Carlisle's going to get to show off his new addition to the house. He wants to make sure that everyone is here to see it, and that everyone will want to come back." I picked up another bowl and began to polish it before I handed it to Bella.

She accepted the table setting and began to wipe it dry. "Oh. Does he always do this whenever there's a new part of the house added?" Bella asked clearly.

Zafrina glanced over her shoulder at us and puckered her lips as she pretended to kiss the air. Bella had her back to Zafrina so she couldn't see what Zafrina was doing. I scowled in her direction, and she laughed.

"Um, usually he does. You've probably already noticed that Carlisle likes to flaunt the things that he has," I stated.

Bella shook her head. "He's not always like that, you know. Carlisle's just...proud of what he has," Bella defended.

I smiled at her. If only she knew. "Not to be rude or anything, but it seems to me like Carlisle puts an act on when he's in front of you. It's his mask that he normally wears around woman," I said, instantly regretting that I had spoken.

But Bella didn't respond. Instead, she took another dish from my hands and soaked up the excess water. I could tell that I might have gone a little to far with my comments, mostly because Zafrina shot me a death glare over her shoulder when she glanced at me. Bella's faced showed no particular emotion, but I knew I had offended her in some way.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "I guess, it's just the way I see Carlisle. I'm probably completely wrong. He's obviously crazy about you," I amended.

She shrugged her shoulders and flipper her long hair out of her face. A grin spread across her face when she looked up at me. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I understand why you're so bitter when it comes to him. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes," she stated.

Understanding.

And forgiving.

I added more qualities and characteristics to my list about Bella. She continued to shock me with every word that came out of her mouth. I guess it was just so unreal for me to believe that Carlisle had found this perfect woman who had all these wonderful layers.

We continued to help Zafrina with whatever she needed with out one single complaint. I knew that Zafrina would be dead tired tonight so I wanted to try to take as many chores away from her as possible.

Bella ended up helping Zafrina cook when we finished the dishes. It was an amazing sight to see Zafrina letting someone help her near the stove. She never ever let me anywhere near it. Zafrina would always tell me that I would end up burning her masterpieces or adding to much salt. But with Bella, she let her help her so easily.

Zafrina motioned for me to come to her. "Edward, come and taste this," she said, her eyes fixed on her soup.

I walked over to her side and waited for her to spoon the broth into my mouth. Naturally, it was delicious. How could it not be? Zafrina had probably been cooking since early this morning. "Well?" she waited.

A grin spread across my face. "What else would I say, Zafrina? It's the best soup I've ever had."

Zafrina laughed and then continued to tend to her soup.

I went to turn away so that I could finish wiping the counter tops, but then I heard Bella's angelic voice. "Edward, I need you to try my sauce for me," she stated, slightly nervous. "Please be brutally honest because I don't want them to put this on the mostaccoli and then have everyone hate it."

"Alright," I said.

Bella scooped a little into the spoon with her small fingers. Carefully, she blew on it so that it wasn't hot when it was placed in my mouth. Bella set her hand underneath the spoon so that it wouldn't spill on the floor.

I opened my mouth for her to place to sauce inside. She beamed, showing off her pearly white teeth when she pulled the spoon back. I let it linger on my taste buds for a moment. It was...amazing. Better than Zafrina's. Was that even possible? Zafrina was the best cook ever made, but now, her title was definitely taken.

Both Bella and Zafrina waited patiently for my response. I laughed slightly at there faces. My eyes locked with Bella's, and I grinned. "You're one hell of a cook."

* * *

After I finished helping Bella and Zafrina, it was already 5:30 p.m. The guests would arrive in about an hour, and I was far from ready. My father was already out of the shower and getting himself dressed into his formal attire.

I made my shower quick, jumping in and out of it in record time. If I wasn't ready in a half hour, Carlisle would want to strangle me. There was still a little bit more that needed to be done before the guests would arrive.

I went into my closet and pulled out the 100% polyester tuxedo. The dark, satin coat had a one-button notch with barreled-sleeves and black acetate inside body lining. Underneath that, I wore a cotton, white shirt with a European laydown collar and french cuffs. Attached to that, I had a black, flat tie due to the fact that I refused to wear one in the shape of a bow. My black trousers were also cotton and double-pleated. I snaked my feet into a pair of black dress shoes that added about two inches to my six foot one inch height.

For once, I decided to fix my reddish-brown hair into something a little less wild.

Looking in the mirror, I realized that I looked...actually really good. I hadn't worn a tuxedo since my senior year in high school when I still looked a little awkward. Now, I had completely filled out and looked alright in one.

Hastily, I walked down the spiraled staircase closest to my room. My father was already down there directing people where to stand and how to greet people at the door. Oh, these workers would never want to come back after tonight.

Carlisle caught sight of me and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. You actually look good in a tux this year," he teased.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You look good, too," I commented.

My father was wearing a tux completely identical to mine aside from the fact that he had a bow tie strapped around his neck. The difference between Carlisle and I was he actually looked okay in one of those, and I looked like a moron who had no sense of fashion what-so-ever.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a beautiful figure making her way down the spiraled staircase. Both Carlisle and I turned our heads toward the radiant female who would surely be the most gorgeous woman in the room tonight. She wore a stunning back organza dress that held a strapless square neckline and a classic mermaid silhouette. Accented with glimmering black beaded floral designs, the skirt spiraled out in ruffled layers for a dramatic look.

Large, diamond studs were placed neatly in her ears while sparkling diamonds wrapped her neck. Her dark, brown hair was in wavy locks with a swept fringe of bangs and curled out tips. Her eye makeup was done in a smoky colored look mixed with silvers and blacks while her lips were a light red color. She truly was amazing.

It wasn't until I noticed her face flush that I realized I had been staring at her with my mouth open wide. Immediately, I snapped it shut, and glanced away from her beauty.

She walked gracefully down the stairs until she stood next to Carlisle. He kissed her softly on her luscious lips and took in her appearance. "Wow, you look perfect, Bella."

She smiled widely, showing off her flawless grin. "Thank you. I think you look very nice in a tuxedo. When-"

Carlisle's urgent voice interrupted her when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. "Can you hold that thought, Bella? The guests have arrived, and I need to be sure to greet them."

Bella nodded her head once as he kissed her cheek before she left. She sighed once and then turned to face me. A wide grin spread across her face. "You clean up nice, Edward," she commented.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and smiled. "Thanks, so do you."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye when I noticed the heaps of people pouring into Carlisle's mansion. He wore the phony smile across his face as he kissed the women's cheeks and shook the men's hands. I knew it was only a matter of time before Carlisle made me go around and say my hello's. Might as well get it over with.

I started to walk to the ball room where all the people were heading when I felt Bella's small fingers wrap around my forearm. "You can't leave me here." I turned my body so that my green eyes met her frantic brown orbs. "Not to be judgmental or anything, but these people hate me," she whispered into my ear.

A smirk tugged at my lips as I looked at her distressed face. "Alright, but we have to at least say hello to all these people. Carlisle will kill us if we don't make a good impression."

"As long as you don't leave me alone then I'm up for anything," she responded, slightly relieved.

Bella let go of my arm but walked close to my side. She looked petrified of all the people in here, and I, honestly, couldn't blame her. These people were snakes who were all about their money.

We greeted several people polite hello's as we stood by Carlisle's side. He introduced Bella and I to his newest friends and told them stories of my graduation from Harvard and how proud he was of me. Yeah, it was the same bull shit story, but I stood there like I was a little stepford son.

I felt extremely horrible for Bella when Carlisle would say that she was his girlfriend. None to discreetly, the old men with their wives attached to their arms would rake their eyes down her figure while the wives would plaster a fake smile on their faces that was just there for show. I could tell she tried to ignore the rude stares, but there was only so much she could take.

Finally, when that was finished, I made my way to the bar. Bella was getting ready to follow when suddenly Carlisle held her tighter to his side. I glanced back at her and smiled when I noticed her bored face. She was trying to be enthusiastic about everything, but how could you be when they were talking about their clients?

I approached the bar and smiled at the bartender. "What can I get for you, hon?" the older woman asked.

"Gin and tonic," I replied, pushing a few bills toward her.

"You got it," she replied as she began to make my drink.

I felt someones hand on my shoulder and abruptly I turned around, assuming it was Bella. "So how did you escape Car-" I stopped my sentence immediately when I noticed Tanya standing there.

Oh boy.

It was the same Tanya that I had dated a while back. It was the same Tanya who had been extremely bitter about our break up. It was the same Tanya who had a look of determination spread across her face.

Tanya was dressed in a gold organza drape with a mesmerizing aura and fascinating silhouette. A halter cut out neckline with an eye-catching mid riff showed off massive amounts off her cleavage. The bottom had a flare of ruffles and a centre front thigh high slit for a peek at her long legs. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a tight updo with several stray curls floating downward.

"Tanya," I said with a slight nod of my head.

A seductive smile crept on her flawless face. "Oh, no need to be formal with me Edward," she stated, letting her hand slide down the side of my arm.

Politely, I pulled away from her touch to retrieve the drink that was now made. I started to walk away, hoping she could take a hint, but immediately her hands gripped my arm. "Why so eager to run away?" she asked with a slight giggle. "I just wanted to talk with you."

I shook my head and laughed. "Tanya, please. I know what you want, and I'm not interested. So if you'll excuse me, I have people to thank for coming," I said making up an excuse to get away from her.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she shook her head while she spoke. "That's what you said the last time we were at one of these and then we ended up in your bedroom while everyone else was downstairs." I glared down at her and clenched my jaw. "Don't tell me that you forgot about our little encounter?" she asked, her voice laced with seduction.

I was about to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Edward?"

My head whipped to find Bella standing next to me at the bar. Her eyes shot away from me to the strawberry blonde that latched onto my arm. Politely, Bella held out her hand. "Bella Swan," she introduced.

Tanya's hands dropped from my forearm and looked like they wanted to lunge for Bella's throat for the interruption. Tanya glared at Bella and sighed. "Yes, I know you. You're Carlisle's newest, hot, young girlfriend." She paused a moment and licked her lips. "I'm Tanya. Edward and I dated back in high school."

Bella nodded her head. "Well, Tanya, would you excuse Edward for a moment? I need his help with something," she asked, her voice gentle.

A fake smile pulled at Tanya's bright red lips. "Of course."

With that, Bella grabbed my other arm and brought me to the other side of the ball room, through the mass of people dressed in formal attire.

We stopped when we reached the corner with the chocolate fondue. "What can I help you with?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. You just looked like you needed to be rescued so I thought I'd help you out."

I smiled. "Well, you picked good timing," I commented. "Sorry for leaving you with Carlisle. I didn't know that he was going to hold you there next to him."

Bella laughed lightly. "Nah, it's okay."

The rest of the night, I spent in Bella's company. Neither of us really enjoyed these types of things, and we both got entirely sick of hearing about cases and business at the law firm. So we started our own conversation about our interests and basically nothing. Every now and then she would laugh her musical giggle and flash a smile that made my heart skip several beats.

Bella was someone who I definitely could get used to having around.

* * *

**Please leave review! The next update should be out shortly.**


	4. Hot Day and Body

**A/N: Wow! So many great reviews! You guys made me so happy with the last chapter's feedback! I'm so excited that you all are enjoying my work. Please keep leaving the amazing feedback!It's all very motivating and encouraging so the more I get, the quicker I update!**

**BTW there is a slight time jump in this chapter.**

**FAQ: Why is Bella with Carlisle? The answer will be explained later. Feel free to ask any other questions that you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All of it is Stephenie's.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Hot Day and Body**

Two Weeks Later.

I was sick of hearing it. He just wouldn't shut up about it. For the past two weeks, Carlisle had been nagging me about getting to the law firm to begin working. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to start a job just yet, but he would flip out. He told me that my future depended on it and that it was time to grow up and be a man.

Naturally, I would begin screaming in his face about how it was my life and that I was old enough to make my own decisions. Of course, he would yell that I was acting like a child and should begin making more responsible decisions. Then, I would fire back that he needed to stop running my life.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why the hell couldn't he just leave me alone?

Forcefully, I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed. I knew for a fact that my father would be expecting an apology from me any minute now, but I'd be damned if I would apologize to him for something I didn't even start. If anyone was in need of an apology, it was me.

I sat up on my bed and ran my hands aimlessly through my bronze locks. It was a nervous habit that I had latched onto when I was about seven years old. I had only been home for three weeks and already, I wanted to find a way out of this house. It's not like I could move out right now, though. All of Carlisle's rants would be tossed from me and then onto Zafrina and Bella.

Speaking of Bella, her and Carlisle had been fighting a lot lately. The other day, I walked passed their bedroom and heard hushed, whispers that were frantic and slightly loud. Normally, I would have kept walking and assumed that they were having sex, but then, I heard my name uttered from Bella's lips so I became curious.

Discreetly, I pressed my ear up against their mahogany-colored door just as a young child would do. But, at the time, I didn't care how childish my actions were. They were talking about me, and I wanted to know what it was about.

Bella's angelic voice came first. "Why won't you get off his back, for once? You're treating him like he's a teenager. Edward is the same age as me, and yet, you normally let me make my own decisions. You're going to drive him away. Is that what you want?" her harsh voice asked.

"Do not compare yourself to Edward! You two are completely different people. Right now, he's acting like a child, and if he wants to do that, then I'm going to treat him like one. And this is not your place to judge the way I'm raising him so perhaps, you should mind your own business!" he yelled.

"Carlisle, don't tell me what to do! And that is exactly what I mean! You're not raising Edward anymore. He's a grown adult now, and whether you like it or not, he's most certainly capable making his own choices. The only thing you can do now is support his decisions and what he wants to do!" Bella whispered sternly.

"No, Bella. I have to make sure my son makes the right choices so he doesn't end up like one of those low-lifes barely getting by in life. Edward is expected to follow in my footsteps and-"

Bella's angry voice interrupted Carlisle's. "You know what? I'm not dealing with this shit right now. If you want to ride his ass and live your life through him, then fine. You'll only have a son who hates you more than he already does!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth! You don't know Edward, and the games that he plays so maybe-"

"I'm not sleeping in here, tonight!" Bella yelled, cutting him off.

It was only then that I heard her footsteps coming that I decided that I should hurry away from their door before I got caught by one of them.

Bella was always willing to get herself in trouble just so Carlisle would lay off me for a little while. I told her that it wasn't necessary, but obviously she hadn't paid much attention to what I'd told her. It seemed to annoy her just as much as it annoyed me. Hell, I was grateful for her attempts to make things right between my father and I. But, sadly, none of them had worked.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my cherry-colored dresser. My fingers ran across my black swimming trunks before I pulled them out of my drawer and threw them on. It was summer, and I decided that maybe a nice dip in the pool would relax my tension and cool the flame of my anger.

Quickly, I strolled down the stairs and stopped in the laundry room a moment so that I could talk to Zafrina. She was ironing my father's work pants for tomorrow when I caught sight of her. "What's on your mind, Edward?" Zafrina asked with out turning to face me.

Yep, she had to definitely have some type of Edward radar sense or something of that nature. Zafrina could always detect my presence before I even bothered to make myself known. Well, she had been the only type of mother that I had ever known through out my life so Zafrina knew me better than anyone in the world.

A smile emerged at my lips as I went to go stand next to her. "You know you're really good at that. The whole figuring-out-when-I'm-standing-behind-you thing is a little scary though. It's like you have a sixth sense," I joked.

Zafrina laughed as she continued to get the wrinkles out of the pants. "So what has you so worked up? You seem tense and worried. Talk to me, kid," she said.

I shook my head and sighed. I noticed a basket of clean laundry waiting to be folded so I, absent-mindedly, reached for it and began to help her. "It's just shit with my Dad. Zafrina, he's driving me insane. It's worse than it has ever been before. You know that him and I would never be at each others throats for this long. But...he just won't stop." I paused and gritted my teeth before speaking again. "It's like he wants to fight with me all the time."

She shook her head from side to side. "Edward, I'm sure he's not looking for a fight. But I do have to agree with you when you say that you two have been battling a lot lately. It all seems a little odd to me."

I picked up another shirt and folded it quickly. "What do you mean?" I asked, the curiosity obvious in my voice.

Zafrina began to crease the pants, neatly as she spoke. "Well, for one, Bella and your father hardly ever fight, and suddenly, you come home and it's like one big war between everyone. Now, I'm not saying that you're the cause of this all, I'm just pointing out the obvious. If you ask me, I'd say that your father appears to be, in some weird way, jealous of you."

What? "Jealous? Of me? I highly doubt it, Zafrina. There's nothing to be jealous of. He's the one with money, a high rank, a great job, huge house, and his new, young girlfriend," I reminded her.

"Yes, all that is true, but you have free will. You're not afraid to tell him how you feel, and what he wants is for you to back down just as many other people do." She sucked in a deep breath through her nose before speaking again. "But you don't, and he wishes that you would."

Zafrina wasn't really making much sense to me. If anyone should be jealous, it would be me. My father was one big hot shot that people absolutely adored more than life itself. He had everything anyone could possibly ever want, and yet she thought that my father envied my bravery to stand up for what I wanted.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Bella and my father?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

She lifted her dark, long fingers to push a stray hair behind her ear. "Bella used to do anything your father would say. It was like it was her duty to please him. And now...now, she's finally firing back. When he asks something of her, it's like she purposely disobeys him. Bella always brings up the subject about you and him to Carlisle." Zafrina reached for a hanger and placed the pants on it. "I'd say that she feels protective of you."

My eyebrows raised slightly causing my eyes to open a little wider while my hands continued to neatly fold the clean clothing. "What? Like she's my mother or something?" I questioned, clearly confused.

Zafrina shook her head and began helping me with the task I was tending to. "No, I wouldn't say like a mother. But think about it, Edward. She's willing to receive a battle from Carlisle just so he'll ease up on you. That's like a baby jumping in the ring with a very irritated bull."

I sighed loudly and continued to help her with out another word. Zafrina was always very perceptive about certain things, and she always seemed to cause me to look at a situation in a whole new perspective. Some of the things she said did make sense, yet some of it made absolutely no sense.

When I finished folding laundry, I made my way to the backyard so I could swim. The feeling of water was said to be relaxing so hopefully it would help. I needed to take my mind off of everything for a little while. I just didn't want to feel anything for a moment.

Opening the back door, I walked down the stone steps to the pathway that led to the lagoon-shaped pool. The water was a crystal, clear blue that was capable of being seen all the way to the bottom. There were large stones scattered on the edges of the pool that allowed a waterfall to pour down. There was a swim-through grotto that could be related to the one located at the play boy mansion. Like I've said so many times before, my father had to have the biggest and best of everything.

Thankfully, the sun was actually shining high in the sky while thick clouds could be seen from a distance. Hopefully, they would stay away so I could enjoy the sun for the just this day.

I approached the edge of the pool but then stopped instantly when I saw Bella resting in one of the chairs soaking up the sun with a magazine attached to her hands. She was clad in a dark green tropical print bikini that accentuated every one of her womanly curves perfectly. The outline of her round breasts and toned, sexy legs was enough to drive me crazy.

Her translucent skin was slightly red from the suns powerful rays but it didn't take away from her inviting look. Tiny droplets of water and sweat trickled in every place on her body while her dark hair fanned out around her head. I hated to admit it, but the sight of her definitely felt...erotic.

Secretly, so that she wouldn't notice, I jumped into the pool, causing a dramatic splash to spray her nearly dry body. The chlorinated water hugged my muscular frame when I brought my lips out of the water to breathe. I laughed quietly when I saw Bella's irritated expression.

"Edward. you scared the shit out of me!" she screamed, but smiled widely. A small giggle escaped her lips when I shook my head, letting the water leave it.

I smirked widely when I went to the edge of the pool to hoist myself up so that only my chest was out of the water. "Sorry, but you set yourself up for it."

Bella pushed her hair out of her face and went to sit on the stone ledge so that her feet were placed only in the pool. It was impossible for me not to stare at her toned stomach and perky breasts. Thankfully, I was in the pool so my arousal wouldn't be noticed. "I guess I did, didn't I?" she replied. Her facial expression went instantly serious, suddenly. "So you didn't give in?"

My face turned bewildered. "Give in?"

She reached for some water and began to rub it over her arms and stomach. It was hard to not find that distracting. Especially the way her fingers glided across her body. "Carlisle said that he was going to get you to go to the law firm with him this week. You're here in the swimming pool so obviously you didn't let him have his way," Bella concluded.

I nodded my head. "Yep. I told him when I first got here that I wanted the summer off, but he keeps going on about how it would be better if I would just go to the law firm and start as soon as possible." I sighed once and unconsciously scooted closer to her. "I've had a really hard year, and I just want a break for now. It's not like I'm refusing to get a job. I just-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Edward. I'm not going to judge you," she interrupted in her soft, gentle voice.

I smirked. "Thanks Bella," I said.

She smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Anytime."

There was a long moment where we both stared into the others eyes for absolutely no reason. Her beauty could never go unnoticed by me. It would continue to astonish me for as long as she remained with Carlisle. Bella's features were perfect in every sense. It wasn't that _she _was perfect. It was just that her imperfections made her seem...flawless.

I cleared my throat once, breaking the silence. I rested my chin on my hands that held onto the wall next to Bella's thigh. "You know that you don't have to keep getting yourself in trouble with Carlisle by bringing me up into every conversation you two have. He's just going to continue to become angry with you. Carlisle is not the type of man who will change his mind. Once his choice is made, his decision might as well be set in stone."

Bella looked down at her thighs and swished her feet around in the water. "Edward, you've been telling me this everyday since you've come home from college."

"Yeah, and every time I tell you, you choose to ignore it," I reminded her.

"I'm a big girl. I can make my own choices, and if the ones I make are stupid, then I want to figure it out for myself," she said, staring directly into my eyes. "But thanks for caring," she whispered. "I'll be okay."

I grinned crookedly. "Thanks for trying to help me out, and I know you will," I added. "So no work today?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. I'm a third grade teacher, and since they get the summer off, then so do I. It's a pretty good deal, if you ask me. Plus, I really love working with kids," she stated with a grin.

With out realizing it, I started laughing, uncontrollably. My body was shaking due to the fact that my chuckles were coming faster and faster. Bella looked at me like I was crazy, but I just couldn't stop the laughter from escaping my lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her voice slightly cautious.

I sighed once, trying to gain some type of composure. "I'm just...I'm trying to figure out how the hell an...an amazing woman like you ended up with a jackass like Carlisle. It's just...it's kind of shocking to me." The laughter that was all gone from my system ceased when she began to speak.

"A lot of people always seem to bring that up. Or at least all of my friends normally do." She sighed loudly and ran her hands through her now dry hair. "When I first told my parents about Carlisle and I dating, they freaked out. I mean, it's only natural for them to. He's the same age as they are so it took a while for them to get used to it." Bella smiled a short moment. "And it's still kind of overwhelming for me, especially since you and I are the same age."

So it did bother her, and it wasn't just Zafrina and I. I'd been wondering why this whole time she seemed so cool about everything, when, in fact, she was just the opposite. It made her just as uncomfortable as I was. I had to say, I felt sort of relieved when she told me this. Maybe, it was because it meant that she was normal and didn't consider to be my mother. That would be creepy.

"Anyway," she continued, "Carlisle is a good man despite the times when he can be a total jack ass. I know that underneath everything he's kind. I like him a lot," she stated.

I raised my right eyebrow. "Like?" I questioned. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "So you don't love with him?" I asked, slightly confused. Why would you want to move in with someone who you weren't exactly in love with?

Instantly, I felt like I was being a nosey child. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Bella pursed her lips and then clanked her teeth together once. "I do love Carlisle. I'm just...I guess I'm just not sure if I'm in love with him. It's like, once you came home, I've seen who he truly is, and it really irks me when he acts that way toward you. Now, if you would have asked me this question a month ago, I would have said that I was in love with him, with out a doubt in my mind because I really thought that I was."

Her face looked away from mine. I could tell that she was slightly ashamed of what she was saying, but I couldn't understand why. It wasn't a crime to admit that she wasn't sure if she was in love with him. Yet, she acted like she had said the worst thing that could ever be uttered from anyone's lips.

I pushed my torso out of the water a little more, while leaning on my elbows. "Bella, that doesn't make you a bad person to say that you don't think you feel the same way about him. It's better that you realize it now then ten years later when you're already married to him," I stated, my voice quiet.

Bella's eyes met mine again. "I do love Carlisle. I love him so much, and I...I'm just not...I'm not sure that I'm in love with him. I mean, I feel like I am whenever he's acting kind and sweet, but then when I see him being rude and ignorant I just want to get away from him as fast as I can."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I stated. "About the wanting to get away from him part, not the being in love with him part," I added quickly, causing a smile to spread across her sad face.

She licked her lips once before speaking again. "What did you first think of me when Carlisle introduced us? Be honest," Bella asked out of the blue.

I exhaled heavily once. Did she really want to know my thoughts? "Honestly, I...I thought that you were just like the other girls that my dad normally decides to date, you know? The gold digger and prostitute types."

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, I figured that. Most people still think of me as that type whenever they see Carlisle and I kiss in public or holding hands or hugging or anything of that nature," she stated, her voice laced with hurt and anger. "But I'm not after his money. That's the last thing that I want. I do care about him," she insisted.

"Hey, I know that now. I guess I got so used to seeing the typical women he dates that I assumed that you were just like them," I told her truthfully. "But you're a lot different, and my dad's lucky to have someone like you."

Bella swiftly moved and placed her body into the warm water next to mine. Taking me by surprise, she leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against my body. "Thanks, Edward," she whispered into my ear before letting me go. Her chocolate orbs stared at mine for a while. "I like talking to you."

I grinned widely. "I like talking to you, too."

A sly grin crept on Bella's face before she pushed a mountain of water toward me with her small hands. I rubbed my eyes and went to go reach for her, but she was quick and moved before I could grab her. Her musical laugh filled the air as I continued to chase her. But she was too fast. Her small body would whip away from mine anytime I got near her.

It wasn't until Zafrina's deep voice interrupted our playful chase that I stopped lunging for Bella. "Bella!" she called.

We both turned our heads toward the back door where Zafrina stood with a phone in her hand. I took advantage of this time to grab Bella into an iron hold against my chest. She giggled once and playfully tried to thrash away from my strong hold, but it was next to impossible for her. Compared to her, I was like the Hulk.

"Bella!" Zafrina called again. "Carlisle is on the phone and wants to know if you would like to meet him for lunch," Zafrina said, her voice a booming deepness.

Bella looked back at me and then back toward Zafrina. Immediately, I let her go and watched as she began to hoist herself out of the pool. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her frame. "Um, yeah. I'll meet him. Just tell him to give me a half hour to clean this chlorine off and get dressed," Bella told Zafrina as she made her way up the pathway.

Zafrina handed her the phone before Bella went inside.

Zafrina had that look of doom etched across her face, and quickly, I submerged my body underneath the water. I knew that when I came up for air she would be waiting by the edge to scold me about something. I could see the look in her eyes. But what had I done wrong?

And I was right. There she was, her arms crossed neatly over her chest while her left foot tapped impatiently.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her long nose. "Do not give me what, Edward Cullen. You better watch yourself, do you hear me?" Zafrina asked, her voice laced with seriousness. I could tell that there was no joking in her voice.

I lifted my body out of the pool and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. "Watch myself? What are you talking about, Zafrina?" I asked while I continued to dry my body off.

Zafrina sighed once and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I saw the way you were looking at her through the window. Are you forgetting that the laundry room is right there?" she asked, pointing to the window closest to the pool. Her voice became a little more gentle the next time she spoke. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you're not careful, you're going to get yourself into a sticky situation with no way out."

I laughed lightly and placed my hand on Zafrina's shoulder. "I love you for worrying about me, but I still have no idea what the hell you're talking about," I said truthfully. I, honestly, had never been so confused in my life.

"Edward, I've known you your whole entire life. I know what the glint in your eye looks like when you see something that you want. And that's the look you were giving your father's girlfriend. Just choose your every step wisely and do not make any rash decisions that could ruin anything for you," Zafrina replied, the worry obvious in her voice.

"Aye-aye, captain," I teased her, while saluting.

She looked angry with me. "Edward, I'm very serious. I think of you as my son, and I would hate to see you getting yourself in that kind of predicament. Do you know what Carlisle would do to you?"

I nodded my head. "Okay, okay. I'll be careful. Happy?"

Zafrina smiled. "Yes. Now, go get dressed. I fixed you some lunch."

With that said, I walked away from her and inside of the house. She always worried to much about me especially when there was absolutely no reason for her to be so worked up. I wasn't stupid enough to get myself involved with Bella. She was my father's girlfriend for crying out loud. Only a complete idiot would do something that stupid.

One thing I definitely wasn't, was an idiot.

I walked up the spiraled staircase when I caught sight of Bella dressed and ready to meet with Carlisle. She smiled widely at me in her small black shorts and plain white T-shirt. Her brown hair was slightly damp, but she still looked beautiful. "Have fun," I called to her as we passed on the staircase.

"You too," she replied.

I watched as Bella walked out the double-doored entrance of Carlisle's home. I was getting to know so much about Bella, and the more I knew, the more I wanted her to keep telling me. Her magnetic personality was truly exquisite. Bella had a heart that was two sizes bigger than the average one.

Hastily, I showered, rinsing the chlorine from the pool off my body, then quickly threw on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue button up. Briskly, I slid down the railing that attached to the stairs and hopped onto the marble floor when I reached the bottom.

Zafrina sat in the dining room reading one of her novels. Across from her rested a turkey sandwich that she had fixed me while I was in the pool. I plopped myself onto the chair and took a big bite out of the meal. "What are you reading now?" I asked.

She tore her eyes away from the novel that held her attention. "Wuthering Heights. It's just one of those novels where two people have a forbidden love and have fate and all odds going against them."

I smiled at her. "You know none of that stuff ever happens in real life, don't you?"

Zafrina shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you never know. Things can come up out of no where and surprise you. Especially when your expecting it the least. Forbidden love is all around us, Edward. But we never know about it because it's the secrecy of the passion."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth. "Well, if the characters in that book were smart, they wouldn't have let themselves get in a situation where they fall in love with someone they're not supposed to."

* * *

**Mmm hmm. So things are definitely getting very interesting around here! I am so excited to start writing the real, long-awaited drama that will have everyone on their toes! So many ideas are bouncing around in my head for this fic, and I can't wait to get them posted! **

**Anyway, if anyone has questions at all, feel free to ask them, especially if you're confused in any way. Please don't ask questions like what's going to happen because obviously I can't answer those. If you feel as if I'm not answering your questions in these author's notes, it's because they will be explained later. I promise I'm not ignoring you.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review! The next one will be out in a couple of days!**


	5. The Way It Is

**A/N: You guys are awesome and are so supportive! I love you all! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Also, some of you keep reminding me that Bella and Carlisle are a very weird couple. And yes people, I am fully aware of that. LOL. But here's the thing, that's how my plot for this story is going to go so far. If you're having any doubts about who I am going to put together, then just look at my pen name ladies and gentlemen. That should reassure you all.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would have made the saga longer!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Way It Is**

I'd been home for about a month now. The end of June was slowly approaching while the weather outside had become scorching hot. Normally, it wasn't this warm here so this was quite unusual. Forks was known for being dull and rainy. It really had never reached above eighty degrees in the summer. Suddenly, it's like I was living in Arizona with this one hundred degree weather.

But of course, we had our air conditioning circulating through out the entire house due to Carlisle. He made sure that it never got too hot inside which I guess you could say is a good thing. I'd been hearing a lot about other people having problems with theirs. I guess it helps when Daddy's got more money than God...

Carlisle and Bella were swimming in the gigantic pool. It's not like I was spying on them, but I couldn't help but watch. The laundry room window peeked directly out toward the backyard. Zafrina had a huge load of laundry to wash and the clothing in the dryer was finished so I thought she could use an extra pair of hands. Naturally, she was grateful for my assistance.

Bella looked so happy with a certain gleem in her eyes whenever Carlisle touched her. Her face would light up when he told her something that would make her laugh, enhancing her beauty. Carlisle leaned forward and placed his mouth on her lips. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his face closer. There was no water in the space between them as their chests touched, and their tongues fought for dominance.

Unexpectedly, I wasn't grossed out or sickened. I was...surprised. Mainly to see Bella actually want to make out with my Dad and my father actually wanting a girl for other than sexual reasons. But there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't name. It felt so...uneasy. Not like I was ill, but like I was...angry. Better yet, jealous.

I wasn't sure why I was feeling like this. I'd been home for about four weeks now, and I had yet to feel these emotions. Maybe, it's because whenever I was around, I never actually saw Carlisle and Bella kissing more than a chaste peck. Now, they were tongue-tied in the pool on the verge of having sex.

Why the fuck was I feeling like this?

Bella and I had spent a lot of time together through out the past month. While my father was away at work, we would be doing just about everything with the other in our presence. Sometimes, Zafrina would be involved, too. I felt like she had, possibly, given me mixed signals, like she wanted me...

Oh my God. What the hell is wrong with me? Why would my father's girlfriend want me, for crying out loud?! Obviously, Bella wanted Carlisle and finally realized how she truly felt about him. It wasn't hard to tell that she was in love with him in every way humanly possible. Surpirsingly, he returned the same amount of passion.

I glanced back at the window while I forcefully continued folding the articles of clothing. It was like it was turning into some soft porno when Carlisle began letting his tongue glide across her exposed shoulders. I stared at Bella's face, mouth open in the shape of an 'O' while her eyes shut tightly. I watched as his smile turned smug, for a reason I was unsure of.

"Edward! You're ripping Bella's shirt!"

Zafrina's booming voice tore me out of my trance, and immediately, I looked away from the couple. My eyes stared down at Bella's blue, satin shirt in my hands. There was a few slits along the edges, yet there was a big tear running straight to the center of her blouse. How had I not heard the splitting noise?

Oh right. I was too busy watching my dad and his girlfriend make out.

"How did you do such a thing, Edward? This is Bella's favorite shirt," Zafrina complained. "Bring it here, I'll just have to sew the peices back together and if it doesn't look how it did, then you're telling her what it was your fault, got it?" she threatened.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess...I guess I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute."

She looked at me, her dark eyes were appalled. "What on Earth were you thinking about that caused you to tear through Bella's shirt?" Zafrina asked, her voice laced with shock and disbelief.

I shook my head from side to side. "It's nothing...It's stupid, really."

Zafrina set the shirt down and was at my side instantly. She placed her right hand on my shoulder and her eyes looked warm and welcoming. It was crazy how her mood could instantly change from angry to worried. "Edward, dear. You know that you can talk about anything with me. I will never judge you no matter how difficult of a situation you're in," Zafrina reassured me.

I licked my lips once, considering actually telling her about this. It would be nice to get this off my chest. But then I realized that I couldn't. Zafrina was the one who had told me not to get involved with Bella because I would be in a horrible position that would be hard to get out of.

My hands came up to my face and rubbed my forehead. "It's really nothing, Zafrina. Just the usual 22 year old shit that revolves around me," I stated. It wasn't really a lie, but at the same time, it definitely wasn't the truth. I knew what Zafrina's reaction to this would be if I'd told her what I was thinking. She would be angry with me for doing something so stupid, but then she would turn to her motherly-figure and comfort me. It would be comforting that I didn't deserve.

The good news was I hadn't actually gotten myself involved with Bella in any romantic way. So I guess I was worrying more than what I really needed to. All I had to do was avoid doing things that didn't require me to do. Such as checking her out, glancing down her shirt whenever I got the chance, commenting on her beauty. Things like that.

"Well, whenever or if you feel like talking about it, I'm here. I will always be," she told me, her voice calm and gentle.

A smile tugged at my lips. I would always be thankful to have Zafrina in my life. "Thanks."

She grinned and then glanced out the window. "I should go see if they need more lemonade or more towels. Carlisle hates when I forget things like that," Zafrina said, suddenly having her voice turn frantic and exceptionally nervous.

Zafrina went to the laundry room door when I, abruptly, stopped her, grasping her wrist. "I'll get it for them. Just finish the laundry in here so my dad doesn't have that to bitch and complain about," I suggested, my tone soothing and reassuring.

A wide smirk spread across her face. "That would be nice. Thank you."

I nodded my head once before I walked out the laundry room doors. It was only then that I realized I was stepping into the danger zone, putting myself in the temptation that I was supposed to be avoiding. Bringing them lemonade while they made out certainly wasn't going to help that. I was just so used to offering to do things for Zafrina, that I wasn't thinking when I told her I would do her chore.

But I couldn't go back to the laundry room and say, _"Oh, Zafrina. I can't go out there because I think I might be jealous of my father for being able to make out with Bella." _Yeah, that would go real smooth. Nice one, Edward.

Taking my sweet time, I strolled to the kitchen. Hesitantly, I opened the fridge and retrieved the cold lemonade that rested on the first shelf. What the hell was wrong with me? "Don't be a coward," I muttered to myself. With that said, I, confidently, walked to the back door of the mansion and stepped outside.

There they were. Doing the same thing they were doing when I was gawking at them through the window. Except it seemed more passionate now. Carlisle had his hands below the water doing the obvious to her. Now that made me want to puke in my mouth. Did they not realize that other people were home and could come outside any second? Shit, the jealousy was creeping back up toward me. I shoved it away and cleared my throat once, letting my presence be known.

Immediately, Carlisle and Bella pulled away from each other and stared in my direction. Carlisle had a look of anger in his eyes, most likely from my interruption that he didn't want. Bella, on the other hand, looked embarrassed and...ashamed? Maybe, it was just my orbs playing tricks on me.

I plastered a smile on my lips and held up the jug of lemonade. "Zafrina thought you guys would want some more of this. You know, because of the really hot weather," I said, coolly. I went to one of the tables and placed the drink on it.

"Well, that's very nice of her and you," Bella said as she began to swim toward the ladder of the pool.

Carlisle looked furious at me. It was clear that he was enraged by my intrusion on their intimate moment. I grinned innocently at him, and inside, I had never been so happy in my life. I never went looking for ways to anger my father, but when it happened, I would be inwardly dancing with victory.

My eyes glanced back at Bella who was climbing out of the pool.

Big mistake.

Her soaking wet body immediately made mine respond in ways that should be illegal. My khaki shorts suddenly began to feel way too tight. Bella's figure was covered in a black bikini, if you could even really call it that. The thin pieces of fabric barely cloaked her breasts and butt due to the minimal coverage. Through the triangles of cloth, I could see her nipples harden from the breeze of air against her drenched body. My eyes trailed down to her perfectly toned stomach and continued their dance across her arousing body.

Shit.

I pulled my green orbs away from her frame and glanced back at Carlisle who was now sitting in one of the chairs. He had a light blue beach towel wrapped around his waist while he sipped on the lemonade I had brought. My eyes, with out control, went back to Bella who was now shielded with a yellow towel.

Bella smiled her beautiful grin at me when she noticed me staring. Thankfully, she hadn't thought anything of it. I smirked back, not being able to help it. "Are you going to come in with us?" Bella asked.

I shook my head from side to side. "No. Emmett and Jasper are coming over later so I'm going wait inside for them. Plus, I don't think my white skin can handle this much sun," I joked.

She grinned and gestured to her beat red shoulders. "Yeah, I'll probably have to go inside soon or put more sunblock on. My skin is getting burnt." Bella ran her skinny fingers through her drenched hair, releasing some of the excess water from it.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me. "Emmett and Jasper? The two hoodlums who almost got your scholarship to Harvard taken away back in high school?" he asked, the disgust and disapproval obvious in his voice.

Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten about that little incident. Well, not really. Emmett, Jasper, and I loved to pull pranks back in high school. It was something that neither of us ever got sick of. People often called us the Masterminds in Disguise due to the fact that we were never caught with the jokes we played.

We had done every trick in the book. Altering the bell schedules, rewiring the computers so that a porno popped up when they were turned on, placing goats in the school classrooms. You name it, we did it.

But it was our senior year now. We were planning on doing the ultimate prank so that we would surely go down in Forks High School history. Emmett, Jasper, and I had planned it well. We decided to get some of the staff cars into the school and place some on the roof. After that task was finished, we would spray paint the lockers with our initials and then throw assorted types of fish into the swimming pools.

Our whole night of mischeif was planned, but little did we know, the damn prinicipal was waiting for us that night. Luckily, he caught us when we were already finished so the damage was already done. But soon after that, he called our parents and told them of our breaking and entering and vandalism toward school property.

Principal Casto, being the jack ass that he is, decided to take my punishment one step further. He contacted the administrator at Harvard and insisted on having my scholarship taken away. They honestly had considered it, but with persuasion from my father, I was still able to go there.

Carlisle gave me hell after that. He screamed and yelled, telling me how stupid I was to do something so thoughtless and irresponsible. I was forbidden to hang around with Emmett or Jasper after that. But I didn't care. I would not let him choose my friends so I continued my friendship with my them.

I nodded my head once. "Yeah, Dad. Those are the ones."

He shook his head from side to side before taking another drink from his glass. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out his dissatisfaction about my old friends visit. Bella raised an eyebrow at me, curious about the whole ordeal. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, letting her know that I would explain later. She smiled once and nodded.

Without warning, I felt two large figures slam into me, knocking me into the chlorinated water of them swimming pool. I fell in with a loud splash, wearing all my clothes. My head emerged from the water to see who the culprits were, but I already knew. Emmett and Jasper.

They were laughing hysterically, and I, too, had joined in with them. I glanced over at Bella who was also smiling, letting giggles escape her lips. My father closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. I watched as he got up from the lawn chair and strolled toward the house. Bella's face went serious once she saw Carlisle leaving.

I swam to the edge of the pool and lifted myself out of the water. "You guys are assholes, you know that?" I asked, a wide smile across my lips.

They nodded their head and chuckled. "We know that," Emmett replied. "It's good to see you, Edward."

Did I fail to mention that I really haven't been in contact with Emmett or Jasper over the last four years? With the long distances and massive amounts of work, I was actually isolated from everyone that I used to be associated with. "It's good to see you, too." I glanced over at Jasper who's hair was now slightly longer than it was back in high school. "You need a haircut," I joked.

Jasper brought a hand to his hair and ran in through the locks. "What the hell is wrong with my hair? I'm not the one who's wearing clothes that are drenched."

We all joined in with loud laughter. It wasn't really that funny, we were just all happy to be reunited. Emmett, Jasper, and I had been best friends our entire lives, and obviously time hadn't changed that.

When our laughter stopped, I glanced over at Bella who stood off to the side, smirking. "Oh...um...guys, this is Bella," I said, motioning to where she leaned against the chair. Emmett and Jasper began to give her appreciated stares. "My father's girlfriend. Bella, this is Jasper and Emmett."

I could practically hear the shock and disbelief running through both Jasper and Emmett. They were experiencing the same amount of shock that I had once encountered. Their faces were appalled and totally confused. I felt somewhat bad for Bella who obviously had noticed their bewildered expressions.

She held out her hand toward the them and Emmett took it first. "Nice to meet you," she replied, a smile plastered across her face. She brought her hand to Jasper's quickly after that and gave it a light shake.

There was an awkward silence between all of us for about two minutes. Nobody said one word. My two dumb, moronic friends were still taking all the information in.

I could tell that Bella began to feel uncomfortable because she cleared her throat once and began to walk toward the house. "Um, I'm just going to go inside and change out of my bathing suit. Are you guys staying for dinner? she asked. They both nodded in sync, most likely to stunned to speak. "Okay, then I'll see you soon."

We all watched as she walked into the mansion, closing the door lightly behind her. Emmett immediately whirled his head around and began to shake with laughter. "Give me some fucking answers!" he practically yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders once and reached for a towel. I removed my wet shirt and continued to dry my body. "What do you want to know?"

Jasper smiled once before speaking. "Why the fuck is your Dad dating someone who looks like she just came out of college?"

Oh, boy. This was going to be great... "I don't know why he is. He just...he just is. When I came back from school, she was here. And I kind of walked in on her naked and-"

Emmett interrupted, being the horny teenager that he still acts like. "Wait, what?" Emmett's face lit up instantly. "How was her rack? Were her tits big? I couldn't really tell with the towel blocking everything," he asked, one right after another.

I grinned once, feeling slightly smug, but loving every minute of it. I reminisced back to the first time I saw her. Her body was glistening with droplets from the shower she must have taken while her brown hair looked black from the slight dampness. Her breasts were in full view, and I had never seen a better pair. They were perky, full, and round, a great combination to have. "She has great tits and a hot rack," I concluded.

Jasper and Emmett let wide grins tug at their lips. "Nice," Emmett and Jasper said together.

"Now, can you please tell us why you're Dad is dating someone who looks like a supermodel?" Jasper asked.

"I, honestly, have no idea. Like I said, she was here when I came back from school." I paused a moment to look at their faces. They were swimming with questions so I decided to give it to them all in one blow. "Bella is 22, our age. She and Carlisle have been dating for about a year, now. Her and I spend a lot of time together, and she's absolutely nothing like the bitches my father has dated in the past. Bella has a good heart and is extremely kind," I stated, my voice monotonous.

Emmett grinned. "Our age? Isn't your Dad like fifty?" he asked. "Man, Mr. Cullen's got some skill."

"Forty-eight," I corrected. "Apparently, it's no big deal that he's twenty-six years older than her."

Jasper glanced around once and then met my eyes. "How's that for you man? I mean this girl could end up being your...step-mom. That sounds pretty fucked up to me," he stated.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it is fucked up, but what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jasper and Emmett wailed with laughter. "I don't know, but she's fucking sexy as hell," Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded, agreeing with my statement. "Whoa, who would have thought that Edward here would end up wanting to fuck Daddy's mistress?" Jasper chuckled loudly. I shook my head fiercely, trying to ignore there accusations. "Don't even try to deny it, Edward. You want Bella, and you want her bad. Are you forgetting that we know you better than you know yourself?"

"Yeah, you have that look in your eye," Emmett added.

I scoffed. "What look?"

Emmett grinned widely. "The I-want-to-get-in-my-dad's-girlfriend's-pants look."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. I shook my head and shoved Jasper, playfully. "You guys are stupid. I don't want to fuck Bella. Are you forgetting that my dad would personally rip out my tongue and wrap it around my neck if I got anywhere near her pants?"

"So, you'd fuck her if she wasn't your Dad's girlfriend?" Emmett pressed. "You don't need to be afraid to admit it to us. We're not going to go run off and tell your psychotic dad. We hate him just as much as you do. I would fuck Bella if she were my Dad's girlfriend, and I sure as hell am not ashamed to admit it."

I was about to answer when Zafrina's booming voice interrupted. Why was it that whenever I wanted to speak, Zafrina just so happened to have to call for us? "Boys! Dinner is ready!" she yelled. "Edward, change your clothes. I just cleaned the dining room," she added when she cauht sight of my wet clothing.

I marched off ahead of them so they couldn't press any further questions to me. I knew that if I could, I would definitely have sex with Bella with out any second thoughts. But there was a small detail in the way of that by the name of Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

Dinner was extremely awkward. Emmett and Jasper kept making remarks concerning Bella and Carlisle. Occasionally, Emmett would make a joke about the food, but really it was directed to me as a sex joke. Jasper would wail with laughter while my father would glance at him in extreme disapproval. Bella looked uncomfortable with the whole situation, obviously figuring out what my two friends were getting at.

She didn't comment on it though. Bella remained silent all through dinner, occasionally speaking to Carlisle. I wanted to smash Emmett and Jasper's faces for making her feel so out of place. They were way out of line and shouldn't have put Bella in a position like that. I scolded them about it and told them if they wanted to come back, then they wouldn't do something that stupid again. Naturally, they apologized and then went on their way.

I was feeling very protective of Bella. Almost like she was my responsibility to make sure that people treated her right. Carlisle didn't seem to want to do anything about it, or maybe he was just clueless to their remarks.

Tonight was one of those nights. I couldn't sleep. I whipped my blanket and satin sheets off my body and tip-toed down the spiraled staircase of the house. I began to make my way to the kitchen when I noticed a faint light in the living room. I decided to make a detour, knowing full well of who would be in there.

And I was right. There Bella was, resting on the couch with her eyes clamped shut. A book rested on her stomach opened to a page. I had never seen someone look so peaceful while they slept. Her hair was slightly messed and her mouth was parted, but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I walked toward her sleeping figure and lifted the book from her body, saving the page she was on. My hands reached for the red afghan blanket that rested on the other side of the couch. Slowly and carefully, I placed it over her small frame. Without warning, Bella jolted up, knocking into my bare chest.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice slightly groggy. "What are you doing up?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't sleep."

She yawned and then smiled. "Still? Even after a month of being home?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, my voice merely a whisper. There was a short silence between us before I spoke again. "Look, I'm really sorry about Emmett and Jasper. It was completely out of line for them to make you feel-"

Bella raised her hand and shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it."

I looked around the room once and then met my eyes back to Bella's. They were kind and warm. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" I asked.

She ran a hand through her messy hair and then settled it neatly in her lap. "Carlisle was sleeping, and I wanted to read. I didn't want to turn the light on so I came down here and ended up falling asleep," she admitted. "The book obviously wasn't that great." A small giggle escaped her lips before her face relaxed. Her chocolate eyes stared deep into mine before she spoke. "How are you?" she asked. "I mean you seem really tense around me, lately. What's bugging you?"

Tense? Did I seem tense? I didn't think so. Whenever I was near Bella, I always felt strangely calm. The only reason I would have to be tense is if Carlisle was close by. Ah, yes. That's what she was referring to. "I'm always tense around Carlisle. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you," I reassured her.

Bella lifted her legs and crossed them neatly in front of her. She patted the space next to her on the couch, motioning for me to sit next to her. I obeyed, and plopped myself on the leather furniture. Bella passed me some of the blanket she had cloaked over her body. I took it and placed it over my legs, leaving my bare chest exposed. "So, how are things with Carlisle? You seem to be sure of yourself now," I pointed out, my voice a whisper.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I am. I think I was just nervous about all the fighting we went through, but things are better now," she replied.

"I'm glad things are working out for you," I said.

Bella raised her right eyebrow and leaned closer to me. "Are things not working out for you?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Things have never really worked out for me."

Her lips were pursed in a tight line. "Like what?" she asked.

"Everything."

The truth was, things really didn't go according to plan with me. Well, at least, my plan didn't. If we were talking about my father's plans for me, then that would be a totally a different story. Through out my life, I've been told what to where, who to date, what to eat, who to be friends with, what colleges were right for me, and the list goes on.

Nothing goes according to the plan that I have mapped out for myself.

Bella didn't push the statement any further. She knew when I wanted to talk about something, and when I wanted to leave a conversation alone. Bella was learning more about me, and she didn't even realize it, yet. "Edward?" Bella's small voice broke through the quiet.

I glanced down at her. She seemed fearful and slightly afraid. "Yeah?" I asked, cautiously

She bit down on her bottom lip and pushed her brown hair out of her face. "You consider me one of your friends right? Someone that you can talk to if something went wrong?" she asked, her voice unsure but serious.

I nodded my head. "Of course I do, Bella. Where did that come from?" I asked, still confused by her question.

Bella shook her head. "I...I don't know. I guess...I guess I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me when you're struggling with issues with your Dad. Just because Carlisle and I are dating, doesn't mean that I won't listen to whatever you have to say. I know how he is toward you, and I want to be there for you when you need someone."

A wide smile tugged at my lips from her statement. "I know," I responded.

"Good." She smirked and settled down against the arm of the couch. I glanced down at her as she continue to snuggle with the blankets. "You can lay on the other side. Maybe you'll sleep better," she suggested.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, maybe."

I rested my head on the other end of the couch wrapped in the same blanket as Bella. Her warm legs nestled close to mine. I felt content and at ease, something I haven't experienced in a while.

Truth be told, I slept wonderful that night.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**

**Next update should be soon!**

**Also, please try to be patient. There is still some building up that I have to do for these two characters we all love.**


	6. Out At Sea

**A/N: You all are amazing! I've received so much feedback for this story, and I love every bit of it. I am so excited for what's still to come, and I'm hoping that all of you are too. Please review when you're finished. Feel free to ask any questions concerning this story if you're confused or curious. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Out at Sea**

Flying. I've always hated it. Maybe it's because I always have a tendency to end up extremely sick. There has never been one flight that I can go through with out puking my guts up. As soon as I step in the cabin of a plane, I already feel ill. Flying has never been my thing.

It was that time again. At the beginning of July, for the past fifteen years, my father has been taking me down to San Francisco for the day. Now that Bella lived with us she would be tagging along too. Did I mention the fact that my father has his own private jet? Yeah, well, that's what you get when you're one of the most successful lawyers in the United States.

And I've never hated anything as much as that damn jet. It should have the word CAUTION on the paint job.

I spent the whole flight to California nursing my barf bag, waiting for the vomit to make its way up my throat. I could feel my stomach beginning to become uneasy as the plane began to experience minor turbulence. The bouncing does not help my fragile nausea. It had only been a matter of moments before I felt my lunch burning my esophagus and then pouring into the bag.

Naturally, I had never been so happy when we arrived on land. We made it to Sanfranciso International Airport in about two hours. Two hours of pure hell, let me tell ya. Bella and Carlisle seemed completely fine while I on the other hand was only fine due to the fact that solid rock was beneath my feet.

The airport was extremely busy today. Apparently, everyone had the same idea as us, traveling to different places. We pushed through the massive crowds of people making our way to the exit of the building. Bella and Carlisle strolled hand in hand while I walked behind them.

Did I also forget to mention that I'm a jealous maniac? Maybe, I did, but it's really unnatural. Bella's my father's girlfriend, and I really hate the fact that I don't like it when they're in each others company. Bella's a different person when she's with me, but when my father is around, it's like she has a different edge to her. I'm not saying she's fake. Bella's just seems more...cautious around Carlisle. But that's the way I am too, so I really can't blame her for it.

The good news was that I never get motion sickness on a boat. That's where we were heading, my father's yacht. It was stationed in Sanfrancisco Bay. We would spend the whole day lounging there and soaking up the warm sun. I knew for a fact that we would all come back looking like apples. Our skin was too white for the intense rays.

Bella seemed particularly excited for a reason I wasn't really sure of. I was going to ask her, but Carlisle never shut up about the damn yacht.

My father had a black limo waiting for us when we walked out of the airport. We always had to show up in style where ever we went. Carlisle would never settle for anything less than the best. That was another part of him that I really hated. Sometimes I can seem like I really can't stand my father, and that's probably the truth majority of the time. But there are occasions when he and I do get along. Those are moments that never seem to last.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the bay. When we did, my father began to shake hands with the other men that he knew. I nodded and said my "hello's" to the people that I remembered while Bella was awkwardly introduced as Carlisle's girlfriend. It was the same as usual; the jaw dropping and then the quick recovery where they would say, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella wasn't stupid; she new what they were thinking.

Our yacht rested on the other side of the bay and could never be missed. I wasn't really much of a sailor, but I knew an expensive boat when I saw one. The 200-meter, 5 deck high yacht had accomadations for 36 passengers with 17 apartments scattered through out it. Lounge areas and a dining room rested on the aft of the Main deck with a large swimming pool and cinema screen. The paint job was typical; bright white with tinted black windows.

Carlisle smiled widely when he caught sight of the ship. He spread his arms wide and gestured to the boat. "There's my baby."

I rolled my eyes, causing a laugh to escape Bella's lips. She must have noticed my obvious annoyance. I glanced back at Bella who now seem entranced by the beauty and enormity of the yacht. Her mouth hung open while her eye popped out of her head. She was speechless. Surely it was a reaction that Carlisle would love.

Carlisle, who was now shaking hands with another man, strolled over to the front of the ship. I walked toward Bella and pressed my finger to the bottom of her jaw, closing her mouth shut. Bella giggled and raised her eyebrows. "It's...wow."

"Well, you know Carlisle. Do you honestly think he would have a boat like that?" I asked, pointing to one that was made of wood and had sails attached to the top.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I knew it was going to be something amazing, but this," she pointed to the ship, "this is spectacular. It's like a mini version of a cruise ship."

I nodded my head. "Yep, that sounds about right."

Bella smiled widely. The wind pulled gently at her brown locks while a light tan, with some sun burn, etched across her face. I don't think it was possible for someone to look any more beautiful than she did right now. The best part was there were no traces of makeup implanted on her face. I personally thought she looked fabulous and natural with out it.

"Bella! Edward!" Carlisle's voice called to us. I turned my head to look at him as he motioned for us to come. My eyes glanced back at Bella while she shrugged her shoulders. We walked side by side to where my father stood. He smiled widely and gestured to the man he was talking to. "Andrew, this is my family; Edward and Bella." Carlisle turned to us. "This is Andrew. He's going to be driving the yacht today."

We both politely extended our hands to Andrew's. He seemed like a shy guy, but he wouldn't be anywhere near us today. I supposed it didn't matter.

Carlisle went to Bella and took her hand in his while Andrew made his way up the platform. I glanced down at their entwined fingers, feeling my fists clench on instinct. "Are you two ready to step aboard?" he asked, trying to sound like a pirate. It didn't work, in my opinion.

She giggled at his stupidity while I felt my eyes roll. "Of course."

Quietly, I trailed behind them as we stepped onto the yacht. It was just the same as it had been last year. The white, cushioned benches and various shaded areas were scattered through out the boat. I sighed loudly at the sight of it. Sometimes, I wished that something less dramatic would change instead of my father choosing to date a woman that I was, with out a doubt, attracted to.

The blazing sun was beating down on the back of my neck, causing a fiery sensation to spread through my veins. I brought my hands to the top of my shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion. It was way too hot to wear such clothing, and it never really bothered me to go shirtless. I'm not cocky or anything, but I know when my working out pays off.

I disposed of my shirt, throwing it on one of the chairs that rested next to me. I felt the yacht begin to drift forward, away from the dock. A grin emerged from my lips when I began to remember the good times I had here as a kid. I'd caught my first fish ever on the this yacht when we were down in Mexico. That was one of the times when my father actually treated me like I was his son instead of his co-worker. Truth be told, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. It's a shame how the things you want to last never will.

"What are you smiling about?"

Bella's angelic voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my body to face her. She was propped up on one of the seats, watching me intently with her arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't help but feel slightly smug when her eyes drifted down to my torso, examining my muscular chest and chiseled abs. It was only for a slight second so if I hadn't been watching, I would have surely missed it.

I walked to the area where she sat and stood in front of her. Bella's brown orbs watched me curiously. "I thought that you'd be with Carlisle. He normally gives everyone a tour of his beloved ship right when it starts to move."

"Carlisle's talking to one of the crew members so I thought I'd come by you." She paused a moment and squinted her eyes, most likely because of the sun shining in her face. "You still didn't answer my question though. Why were you just smiling a few seconds ago?"

My shoulders lifted and then settled down again. "Just thinking about some stuff."

Bella smiled widely. "Yeah? What kind of stuff?"

"Just some memories. The things I miss the most," I replied.

She got up from the bench and walked toward the stern of the boat. Bella placed both hands on the bar and adjusted herself so that her feet were about a foot off the ground. I traipsed to the back of the yacht standing directly behind her. I was confused by the way she suddenly seemed to be embracing the wind that flew across her body.

A loud sigh escaped her lips before she spoke. "When I was a little girl, my Dad used to take me fishing every weekend with him. We would catch all different kinds of fish, and for some weird reason, mine would always be bigger than his. He said it was because the animals in the water liked me better than him. And I believed what he said." Bella was still facing away from me, but I could feel the smile in her tone. "Then, we stopped going because he was more involved in work than with me." She paused and looked back at me. "I would give anything for him to take me fishing again."

I stood there for a moment, silent and confused. I wasn't sure how to react or what to say. Why had she just told me that?

She hopped down from the bar and stood directly in front of me, inches from my frame. I could feel the heat exerting off her body and the ends of her hair tickling my chest due to the wind. "That's one of the things I miss the most," she explained.

I stared into her chocolate brown orbs, feeling...heartbroken. It was like she was a lonely child who just wanted her Daddy back. But didn't her father approve of Carlisle? Wouldn't that be enough for her? Obviously, not. Bella wanted her old father back. The one who wasn't absorbed in his work. What did he even do for a living?

The clearing of a throat came from behind, causing me to turn my body toward its direction. Carlisle stood there, looking slightly agitated. He shot a look of fury at me. A look that I didn't deserve. I hadn't done anything wrong. His eyes ripped from mine and then met Bella's. "Bella, do you want a tour of the yacht?" Carlisle asked.

The sadness that was once on her face suddenly drained away. "Sure," she replied. "I'd love one."

With that, she moved past me and reached for Carlisle's hand, lacing her fingers in his. Carlisle glanced back at me and then leaned to kiss Bella's forehead. I couldn't help but be angry with him for interrupting. Yes, I know it was wrong, but it seemed that she and I were having a moment. Nothing intimate, but it was special.

I wanted to know Bella, and the things that made her who she is. I wanted to know if she preferred spaghetti over lasagna. I wanted to know where her mother was and why she only mentioned her father. I wanted to know if she missed college or if she loved being an elementary school teacher.

I wanted to know her.

I wanted to know everything.

This really sucked that I was feeling this way. But we can't control our feelings, can we?

My eyes glanced back toward the crystal clear water. The profile of the town was visible; just beyond the marina where the masts of sailboats pointed toward the sky like upraised fingers, I could see the waterfront. In every direction, there were boats and Jet Skis zipping past us, leaving white washed curls behind them. I glanced overhead at the white, puffy clouds tracing the sky. The bright sun overpowered the small blobs of cotton, seeping through the whiteness.

A small kayak could be seen in the distance. I squished my eyes together so that I could see a mother and her daughter smiling and laughing as they pushed through the currents. It was a beautiful sight, extraordinary. The way a parent could love their child with so much fervor was amazing to me. I couldn't help but hope that one day I would get a family of my own.

I plunked myself down on one of the white chairs, continuously laying in the warm sun. It felt good to have the hot rays bouncing off my white figure. I assumed I was most likely baking due to my alabaster skin, but I really didn't care. The sun was something I needed right now no matter what the cost might be.

Millions of thoughts continued to run through my mind all at once. Bella, Carlisle, starting work, Zafrina, and so much more. I just wanted it to all go away and to settle down for a moment. But it wouldn't. It was like a sink that was filled with water while more water was continuing to be added to it. You know what happens with the water in the sink? It spills over the edges. My mind was filled too high.

I allowed my eyes to shut for a little while. I wasn't tired, but suddenly I felt emotionally and mentally exhausted. I just needed to rest even if it was just for a little while...

----------

The bright pink behind my eyelids turned to a dark color. I stirred slightly before I opened my emerald eyes. Bella stood in front of me, blocking the sun from my face. The rays of the sun poked out behind her head, like an angel. Her gracious smile widened across her face as she stared down at me.

"You look like a tomato," she commented, moving out of the sunlight.

Immediately, I clamped my eyes shut and covered my face due to the sudden brightness returning. "What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.

She grinned widely and sat down in the chair next to me. "I said you look like a tomato because you're skin is very red. You got really bad sunburn. Worse than me, and that is extremely shocking. I always thought that I had the whitest skin in the world, but apparently you took my title."

I glanced down at my chest and arms. She was right. I did look like a tomato. I watched as Bella reached to her left and retrieved sunscreen. "Here," she said placing the lotion in my hands. "It looks like you're going to need this."

"Well, you're timing is a little late. The damage is clearly already done." I gestured to my exposed skin. She smirked and pushed her hair out of her face. It was only now that I realized she had removed the shirt that once covered her torso. And dammit she looked as good as she always did. I couldn't help but wonder how many bikinis she had. It seemed to me that she wore a different one every time I saw her. This one was a neon orange color that stood out compared to her translucent skin.

And let's not forget that it had the same affect on me as all the other ones she wore. I went instantly hard at the sight of her, half naked in front of me. I had seen lots of women with less clothing than her, but she was the only one that could make me feel this excited. I shifted, trying to cover the evidence of my arousal.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful," she stated.

I cocked my head to the side and shrugged. "So you decided to let me fry in the sun instead of telling me that I was going to most likely get skin cancer."

My statement caused the most beautiful smile ever to emerge from her luscious lips. "Pretty much," Bella said with a nod of her head.

"Thanks." I laughed once and shook my head from side to side. I glanced around quickly and then met her eyes again. "Where is Carlisle? I thought he was supposed to be giving you a tour of the yacht," I said. She giggled at my sentence and I had no idea why. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Carlisle gave me a tour of the yacht two hours ago. You've been sleeping this whole time."

I opened my eyes wider, slightly shocked. Had I really slept so long? It only felt like 10, 20 minutes tops. "Really?."

She looked at me curiously, and brought her soft hand to touch my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" Bella asked, the sarcasm obvious in her voice. Her fingers against my skin where like feathers caressing my face. I was upset when she removed her loving hands.

I smiled once and nodded my head. "I'm fine. I'm just really out of it right now." I paused a moment, sucking in a deep breath and then exhaling slowly. "So what did you think of Carlisle's yacht? Pretty nice, huh?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Nice? It's incredible. I've never seen something so amazing in my entire life. Everything is so clean and so perfect. I was afraid to touch anything. I thought that I would end up messing something up," Bella replied. It was obvious that she was continuing to become overwhelmed by the things that Carlisle owned. It would still take some getting used to for her. She was only around a year, and there were things that Carlisle still had up his sleeve.

"I'll bet my dad loved it when you said that. He adores when people like the things he has. Speaking of which, where is my father?" I asked.

She gestured toward the staircase that lead to the deck below this. "He's talking with someone down there again. Apparently, he thinks they don't know how to drive a boat the right way. He started freaking out when we turned to the right. I didn't know there was a specific way it was supposed to be done," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Carlisle always wants things his way or no way at all," I simply stated.

Bella's faced turned slightly angry. I could tell due to the furrow in her eye brow that shifted downward. "Come on, Edward. I know you and your father don't get along that well, but I am dating him. I told you that you could talk to me about anything, but there's only so much I can take." She paused a moment before continuing. "Sometimes, I feel like you're pressuring me to choose whose side I want to be on, and I don't want to have to do that."

I shook my head, my eyes closed shut. "Bella, that's ridiculous. I'm not pressuring you to do anything. I'm just speaking the truth. Carlisle is my dad, and I've been around him my entire life. I hate to say it, but sometimes he is a different person around you than what he is around other people."

She sighed loudly, looking away from me. "Why is it that every time we have a discussion about something, your father has to get involved in it? No matter what it's about, Carlisle is suddenly the main topic."

Was that the case? I thought back to the conversations her and I shared, and she was right. Majority of the things I had said to her, consisted of Carlisle. I tried to brush of the touchy subject. "Well, then let's talk about something else," I suggested happily. I didn't want Bella to be angry with me. That was the last thing I could ever hope for.

Bella seemed hesitant, but then smiled once again. It was funny how she could go from being almost furious to completely fine. "Like what?" she asked.

I brought my finger to my chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Like...tell me what your favorite color is?"

She laughed. "That's what you want to know? My favorite color?" I nodded my head once, trying to be serious while I fought back a smile. I wanted to know it all, to be completely honest. "Well, let's see. Um...Blue. Definitely blue." She paused a second before speaking again. "What about you? What's yours?"

"Blue."

"Really? Or are you just saying that because mine is?" Bella questioned, her eyes squinting with suspicion.

I laughed at her humor. "No, blue really is my favorite color. You can even ask Emmett or Jasper."

"Okay," she said. "I believe you." She ran her small fingers through her dark hair and then grinned. "What's your favorite-"

"Bella, there you are!"

Carlisle's voice, once again, interrupted our conversation. I glanced over my shoulder to see him making his way up the stairs. He seemed in a bit of a hurry for a reason that I really wasn't sure of. Maybe, it was just to get her away from me.

Bella looked slightly confused. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" she asked.

He came to stand next to where Bella sat and smiled down at her. "Well, one minute you're standing next to me, the next you're gone I thought maybe you fell overboard," he joked, causing the familiar smile to tug at her lips. "Why'd you leave so quickly?"

"You were talking to one of the crew members. I didn't want to just stand there and wait for you to finish. So I came to talk to Edward for a little while." She gestured toward my direction and grinned at me.

Carlisle glanced at me and then back at Bella. "Well, are you two hungry? There's dinner waiting downstairs before we start heading back home," he said.

I didn't answer. Instead, I pushed myself off the chair and headed for the kitchen. I was feeling so much resentment for my father. But this time, he really didn't deserve it. It's not like it's his fault that he has an attractive girlfriend that I may or may not have feelings for.

When did my life get so complicated? At least when I was younger everything I was going to do was set in stone. I would be intelligent, go to Harvard, get a job at my father's law firm, and the list goes on. So why did something so random as having feelings for my father's girlfriend pop into that list?

I made my way to the kitchen that looked like it belonged in a mansion. It was too big especially when there is hardly any cooking here. The only time a room this size would be needed is when Carlisle has his parties. I have to admit when the parties were in full swing, the yacht looked amazing. There are bright lights hanging everywhere while people are smiling and dancing. It's a wonderful sight.

I sat myself in one of the maple-colored chairs and began to eat the chicken and rice that was waiting for us. I could hear Carlisle and Bella's laughing for where I was, and it only made me more confused than what I already felt. All I wanted was for these emotions that I was going through to be pushed away. But when did I ever get what I wanted?

Through out my life, I never really dated much. It was mainly because I hadn't wanted anyone in particular. Sure I took girls on dates, but none of them really caught my interest. Suddenly, I meet Bella, and I feel my future pointing toward her. But it can't because she's taken. What's even worse is that she is taken by my father.

Bella and Carlisle entered the kitchen and began to eat there food. As usual, Bella sat across from me while Carlisle sat to my left. It was just like how it was at home. I didn't speak much during dinner. Carlisle and Bella were engaged in a conversation that I really didn't care much about. Occasionally, I would look up from my food to find Bella's eyes watching me. But when my orbs would meet hers she would quickly look back to Carlisle. That was very frustrating.

When dinner was finished, I excused myself from the table and made my way to the main deck. The sun was beginning to disappear and the night started to feel slightly cool. It was twilight, signifying the end of another day. I watched as the sky shifted from bright blue to the mixtures of purples, oranges, pinks, and reds scattered through out the heavens.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful."

I didn't have to turn to know who had spoken. I was beginning to think she had a thing for sneaking up on me. I glanced over my shoulder to find her standing directly behind me. The gentle wind was pulling through her long brown locks. I nodded my head. "Yeah, neither have I." I figured her and I weren't talking about the same thing.

She walked slowly to my side and stood there, smiling widely up at me. "It's like magic or something. I didn't know sunsets like this even existed," she stated. Bella seemed entranced by the beauty of the sky while I on the other hand was transfixed by her beauty.

"Now, you do," I said, nudging her in the arm.

No words were spoken after that, and quite frankly no words needed to be spoken. I was glad that I got to share this moment with her. I didn't bother to ask where Carlisle was or what he was doing. All I cared about was the woman standing next to my side, watching the day turn into night. The feeling of her body next to mine, sent chills crawling up my spine.

Soon after that, it was time to go back to Forks. Zafrina called and said that it was raining. No surprise there. The flight wasn't too bad for me though. I only felt queasy but didn't throw up. The worst part was when I watched Bella let her head fall onto Carlisle's shoulder while she slept. I wished that I could feel her there and be able to lean down and kiss her forehead.

But I couldn't.

She wasn't mine.

Bella would never be mine.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So what did you think? I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter, but probably not as** **much as when I will get to write the more romantic scenes. Let me know how I did by leaving me some nice reviews! **

**The next update should be out tomorrow since it's already written!**

** Thanks again!**


	7. Real Men Ride

**A/N: Well, I just thought you guys should know that you rock! The reviews seriously keep getting better and better! This chapter is one of my favorites, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you guys thought when you're finished reading it. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie's characters. Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Real Men Ride**

The day wasn't as warm as it had been a week ago in San Francisco. Thank goodness. I was actually slightly happy to be back in the rainy, overcast weather. The sun was nice and all, but not when the burn from the rays started to settle into my skin. The redness was finally going down, bits of it peeling away. Now I know why I try to avoid the frequent sun exposure.

Outside, clouds made there way across the sky, with no traces of light. It wasn't supposed to rain today though. The weather man had said that it would be "Mostly cloudy" through out the day with a ten percent chance of precipitation. Normally, the meteorologists were dead wrong.

"Why don't you go do something productive and fun?" Zafrina suggested.

We were in the living room flipping aimlessly through the channels. There was absolutely nothing on TV and nothing to do today. "There isn't anything fun and productive to do in this town, Zafrina. We live in Forks, Washington for crying out loud," I stated, my tone monotonous.

She sighed loudly. "Well, then can you at least choose a channel to watch. I'm getting dizzy from watching the TV change so quickly." My fingers came to an abrupt halt at a show that was clearly about a romance of some sort. Two people were making out and whispering how much they loved each other. What a joke. "Much better," Zafrina said.

I pressed another button, changing the channel again. "I'm not watching that garbage."

Zafrina huffed and threw her hands in the air while she began to storm out of the room. "That's it! I would rather clean the bathrooms than sit on this couch and wait for you to pick something to watch," Zafrina complained. "Call me when you decide to not be so boring."

Why was she getting mad at me? Was it my fault that there was no good shows on today? I shook my head and ignored her comment, continuing with my search for a decent channel. Abruptly, I felt two small hands clamp over my eyes, taking me by surprise. I didn't need to see to know who it was. The softness of the skin gave it away. "I know that's you, Bella."

She immediately removed her hands from my eyes and hopped over the couch to sit next to me. "Damn, and I thought I really had you this time," she whined. A wide grin was always spread across her face. I was beginning to think that maybe it was glued there.

I shook my head and laughed. "Well, let's see. Carlisle's at work today, so that leaves you, Zafrina, or the pool boy. Zafrina just left the room three seconds ago, and I would hope that the pool boy wouldn't be coming anywhere near me with his hands." My sentence caused a giggle to leave her lips. "So that leaves you."

Bella pursed her lips and put a finger on her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Hm, good point. I guess I should plan ahead the next time I decide to sneak up on you."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

She folded her hands neatly in her lap before she spoke. "So why did Zafrina call you boring? I missed that part of the conversation."

"Because there's nothing on TV, and I said there was nothing fun or productive to do in Forks," I replied.

Her small fingers ran through her hair. I couldn't help but notice that she did that a lot. Her hair usually wasn't in her face so maybe it was just a nervous habit. "Well, I agree with you. I think I've read just about every book in the library so I don't really have anything to do either."

I smiled when she huffed a loud sigh. There was one thing that I hadn't done in a while, maybe not since I was in high school. As long as it really wasn't going to rain today, then we should be fine. I was sure that my father would have kept it. "You want to see something?" I asked, the excitement obvious in my voice. I got up from the couch and stared down at her.

Bella looked at me cautiously, lifting one eyebrow. "That depends on what you want to show me," she noted. Bella looked at me like I might be crazy. A second ago I was moping on how bored I was. Now, the enthusiasm and energy was surging through me. I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Just come on," I said, yanking her off the couch. "If you don't want to do it, then we can come back in here and be bored again." I dragged Bella by her hand, trying not to think about how it fit so well in mine. I peeked down at our entwined fingers for a moment and smirked discreetly.

We walked toward one of the bathrooms where Zafrina was cleaning the floor with a really strong ammonia. I glanced at her, and she glared back, obviously wondering why Bella and I had our hands clasped together. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on a little more slowly. "We'll be back later, Zafrina," I told her.

She didn't say anything so I went back to my speedy pace. We weaved through one of the halls that led to the garage where my father kept all of his cars. I opened the door to the large room and flicked on one of the lights. I looked around at the dozens of cars Carlisle never really drove and wondered why he didn't just sell them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what I was looking for. "Come on," I said, gesturing for Bella to follow. Our hands were no longer together as she trailed closely behind me. I made my way to the object that was covered by a white sheet that had been there for what looked like a while.

I yanked the sheet off the object to reveal a motorcycle covered in chrome. I looked over at Bella who stared curiously at the object. "I used to ride it back when I was in high school. My father didn't approve of it so I stopped," I told her.

Bella ran her fingers over the seat and the handle bars. "It still looks like it's in great shape," she noticed. "I didn't know you could ride motorcycles." She glanced back at me and flashed a wide beam, revealing her pearly white teeth.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I said, sounding slightly cryptic.

"Yeah? Like what?" she asked.

"Like that I know how to play the piano."

She shook her head and smirked. "I already knew that." I looked at her, slightly confused. How would she know that? I was almost 100% sure that I never played in front of her. "I was up one night, and I heard music. I went go see where it was coming from, and it was in your room." Bella paused a moment before speaking. She seemed hesitant to continue."This is going to sound a little weird, but I sat outside your door and listened to you. You play beautifully."

"Why didn't you just knock? It's not like I would have slammed the door in your face," I joked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't sure if you were one of those musicians who can't really play in front of a crowd or people they don't know that well."

I looked at her and chuckled. "I know you, Bella."

Bella raised her right eyebrow and giggled. "You think you know me, but you have no idea."

A wide smile spread across my face. "Well, I know enough about you to guess that you're going to go for a ride with me."

Her eyes turned completely shocked as she backed away from my bike. Bella shook her head fiercely and waved her arms as if surrendering. "No way! You said you haven't ridden that thing since high school. And you're 22 years old now. That's four years of time away from this. Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked, her voice loud but not harsh.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh come on, Bella. It's exactly like riding a bike; you never forget."

She still shook her head. "Yeah, except this bike has bars that could burn you and the whole thing looks like a death trap," Bella replied, her eye fixed on the motorcycle. She looked as if she were shooting daggers at the bike. I was silent for a moment, continuing to just look at her. Finally, she tore her orbs away from the ride and noticed my staring. "What?"

"Do you always have to be so careful about everything you do? Why can't you do something fun and exciting for once. Live a little," I told her.

Maybe I was crazy, but I could have sworn I seen something flicker in her eyes. Like I'd sparked something inside of her. She inhaled slowly, and then let out a long heavy sigh. Bella's eyes glanced back at the bike once more, before she spoke. "Fine! I'll go for a ride with you, but I swear to God, Edward, if I fall off or something happens to me, I will personally kill you," she threatened.

I smiled at her warning. To me, it was like a young kitten who thought it was a lion. "Excellent." I reached for one of the helmets that rested on one side of the handlebars and handed it to her.

She took it from me and stared at it for a moment. "I'm going to look like an idiot in this," she complained.

"It's just for safety precautions," I told her.

Bella eyed me. "Well, then why aren't you wearing one?"

I laughed at the fire she had in her. This was a side of her that I had never seen. Bella had quite a little temper on her. It was something that I didn't expect, but I liked it anyway. "Because it's my bike," I replied simply. I reached up for a button on the wall that allowed the huge garage door to open wide. Carefully, I pushed the bike out toward the driveway and cranked the engine, bringing it to life.

The motorcycle sounded as good as new. It was quieter than most bikes, but that's what I liked. It brought back old memories of me riding against the wind and swerving through the streets. It reminded me of something else I loved to do. Bella trailed closely behind me, the helmet still in her hands. "Just put it on, Bella."

She huffed a sigh, but obeyed. Bella put on her helmet and fastened it beneath her chin. She brought her fist to the top of the helmet and began to knock against it as if it were a door. "I look stupid."

"I think you look very sexy," I replied.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. You're just saying that so I'll wear it."

"Maybe so," I told her with a laugh.

Bella cautiously approached the bike and threw her leg over the back of the seat. "Where do I put my feet?"

I unfolded the rear pegs. "There's one on each side. And try not to touch the exhaust with your leg. It's really hot and you can end up getting a nasty burn," I warned her.

"Good to know." She bent her head down to look at the exhaust pipe. Immediately, she coiled her leg away from it, placing her feet on the rear pegs. "What about my hands?" she asked. I found it funny that she didn't know the answer to that one. I would have figured maybe she watched movies with motorcycles in them.

I smiled as if the answer was completely obvious. "They'll be around me, of course."

She smirked. "Such a ladies man," Bella joked.

Carefully, I hopped onto the bike in one smooth, quick motion. I could feel the slight vibration through the seat. It sent a distinct anticipatory thrill through me, as if I were seated on a roller coaster that was about to start. I eased the motorcycle forward, out of the paved drive, through the iron gates, and onto the street.

"Ready?" I asked over the roar of the bike, looking over my shoulder.

Bella looked like she was excited now, but the nervous state was still there beneath the surface. I felt her wrap her fragile arms around my waist. I liked the feeling of it. "I think so," she said.

With that said, I placed my feet on the pegs and began to accelerate. The feeling was exhilarating, and I had never felt so alive in my life before. I almost forgot what it was like to have the world zipping past you and how great it was to just be...free. I let my right hand reach up to my head to push my hair out of my face.

"Edward! Keep your hands on the handle bars! I don't want to crash!" Bella's frantic voice interrupted.

I craned my neck toward her but kept my eyes fixed on the road. Even that simple movement was making her nervous, I could tell due to her becoming suddenly tense against my back. "We're not going to crash. I don't like crashing," I said, accelerating slightly faster.

Her hold on me tightened. "Have you ever crashed before?" she asked, her voice vigilant.

Continuing to crane my neck while I drove, I nodded. "A couple of times. That's probably why Carlisle didn't really like me riding this thing. He said the same thing you said: It's a death trap."

"And you didn't think this was important to mention before you forced me on this motorcycle with you?" she asked, her voice having a hard edge to it. It was getting harder to breathe with her grip so tight.

I smiled back at her. "I didn't want you to get scared."

She forced my head back toward the street. "Just keep your eyes on the road and don't do anything fancy, got it?" Bella commanded. To me, she sounded like a general ordering his soldiers around for the next battle they would encounter. The thought made me laugh to myself.

"You want me to do something fancy?" I asked, pretending to hear her incorrectly.

"No!" she yelled.

I chuckled again. "Okay, okay. I heard you." I craned my neck again, giving her a wink. She smirked and loosened her grip a bit.

With the motorcycle continuing to zip along, we left the quiet confines of Forks and through the forests that went beyond the small town. Bella began to get the hang of leaning whenever I would lean, but her hold on me would tighten every time. When a car would pass us up, I could tell she was slightly frightened. Sometimes she would dig her face into my back so she didn't have to watch.

But as time went on, she began to relax and enjoy herself. Occasionally, she would remove one hand and point to the houses hidden in the forests. We drifted in almost a dreamlike sequence past the towering trees and bustling bushes. I noticed an opening in the forest that would lead to a clearing.

I rode the bike toward that area and came to a halt when we reached it.

"Why are we stopping? Bella asked.

My foot shoved the kickstand down before I got off the bike. I shook my head, trying to fix my disarrayed hair. "I wanted to see if you'd like to try driving for a bit," I suggested.

Her reaction was just as I hoped it would be. Her mouth was hanging open while she widened her eyes in surprise. Bella looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Edward, I seriously think you've gone nuts. I can barely walk with out worrying I might fall." She paused a moment, crossing her arms while remaining on the bike. "I've never driven a motorcycle," she spoke the words slow and with precision.

I smiled widely. "I know. That's why I asked you."

She shook her head and laughed without humor. "I don't think so."

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll be right behind you on the bike, and I won't let you crash. I'll have my hands right next to yours, I'll do all the shifting. All you have to do is steer until you get used to it," I told her.

The look of astonishment was still plastered on her pretty face. "Edward, it's illegal for me to drive this thing." Bella gestured to the motorcycle with her right hand.

I shook my head. "No one ever comes into this forest. Not since those murders about some teenagers came about ten years ago." I paused a moment. "Besides, this is where I learned to ride," I said, hoping to get her to change her mind. "Stop living on the safe side of the fence."

She hesitated, clearly torn between excitement and terror. It shocked me that she was actually considering it. "Bella, do you see any cars around us?" I asked. She glanced around and shook her head. "Exactly. No one is going to stop us, and I'll be right there with you."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. "Is it hard?" she asked, scrunching her face.

A wide grin made its way across my lips. "No. It just takes some getting used to."

"Like riding a bike?" she questioned.

I thought about it for a moment before answering her question. "Sort of. Well, as far as the balance goes. Nothing will go wrong because I'll be right behind you." I smiled. "You up for it?"

"Not really. But-"

"Great!" I interrupted. I stood next to her on the bike. "Okay, first thing's first. Slide forward so I can fit." I paused to take a deep breath before giving her the instructions. "On your right handlebar is the throttle and the front brake. On the left is the clutch. The throttle rules the speed, got it?" I asked, making sure that she was following what I was saying.

She nodded once, the look of hesitance still in her eyes.

I continued on with my explanation. "Your right foot controls the back brake. You use your left foot to shift the gears."

"Easy," Bella stated.

"Really?" I asked, happy that she was understanding.

Bella shook her head. "No. I was just making you feel better about your teaching skills."

I chuckled at her serious face. Bella really was something else. "Okay, so after that, the shifting is kind of like driving a manual car. You let off the throttle, engage the clutch, shift, and then throttle up again. But I'm going to show you, okay?" I reassured her, when a look of horror washed across her face. She nodded her head once. "You ready for this?"

I watched as she continued to gnaw on her bottom lip. "I've never been so scared in my life."

My face must have showed pure enthusiasm by the look she was giving me. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, scoot up so I can sit behind you." Bella did as I said and watched me swing my leg over the seat of the motorcycle. I wedged up against her, reaching for the handlebars. "Now just put your hands on top of mine," I instructed. "And do the same with your feet. I just want you to feel what's happening. It's kind of a rhythm thing, but once you get the hang of it, you'll never forget."

Bella glanced back at me for a moment. "Is this how you learned to ride?"

Ah, yes. I knew that question would come. I shook my head from side to side. "No. Emmett and Jasper knew how to ride. They stood off to the side yelling instructions at me. The first time I rode this thing, I ended up mistaking the brake as the clutch, and then slammed into a tree." Her face turned petrified again. "Which is why I want to be with you while you drive."

That seemed to relax her just a bit. But I could still feel her tense back pressed against my torso. I lifted the kickstand, engaged the clutch, and started the engine; as soon as it began to idle, Bella let out a slow exhale. She placed her hands on mine while I continued to relish the feeling of her against me.

"You ready?" I asked, my lips so close to the skin of her ear.

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

"Keep your hands light, okay?" I told her.

I turned the throttle and slowly eased out the clutch; in the instant the motorcycle began to move, I lifted my foot from the ground. Bella allowed her foot to settle lightly on mine. We went slowly at first. I accelerated gradually, then eased off, accelerating again, and finally shifting to another gear before slowing again and coming to a stop.

Then we started over again. I made sure to explain carefully what I was doing using the brake or getting ready to shift and reminding her to never squeeze the front brake in panic or she'd go flying over the handlebars. Little by little, as the process continued, Bella began to get the hang of it. I continued to guide her until my movements felt second nature to her.

With that, I made her switch places with me; her hands and feet were now on the controls, with mine atop hers, and we repeated the process from the beginning. At times the motorcycle jerked or she squeezed the hand brake too hard, but I was patient and encouraging. Sometimes, I would unconsciously nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck discreetly. The smell of her hair and skin was enough to drive me crazy.

Over the next fifteen minutes, as she continued to practice driving, my touch became even lighter, until finally I let go entirely. I could tell she wasn't entirely comfortable but she began to accelerate faster and more smoothly, and braking came just as naturally.

"How does it feel?" I asked over the roar of the bike.

I could see the wide smile spread across her face. "It feels amazing. I feel so...free!"

"Are you ready to try riding solo?" I asked.

She glanced back at me but then brought her eyes back to the clearing. "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," I replied.

Bella debated it for a short moment but then agreed to it. "Yeah," she said enthusiastically. "I think I'm ready."

She brought the bike to a stop while I hopped off. After watching me step back, Bella took a deep breath, smiling at me, before she got it going. A moment later she was zipping along. On her own, she stopped and started, gradually reducing the distances. Surprising me, Bella turned the bike around in a slow, wide arc and came racing back toward me. For a moment, I thought she was out of control, but Bella brought the bike to an elegant stop only steps from me.

Unable to stop grinning, she ran her words together with kinetic energy. "I can not believe I just did that!"

I nodded my head. "You did great!"

"Did you see me turn around? Or what about when I was going really fast?" Her words were slammed together due to the excitement and thrill she felt.

"I saw that," I replied, a smirk dancing across my lips.

She exhaled slowly and pushed some of the hair out of her face. "Wow! That was so amazing. I can see why you like riding. It makes you feel...powerful."

"I'm glad you had fun."

Bella began to play with the handlebars before she spoke. "Can I try it again?"

She sounded like a child on Christmas who just received the present she's always wanted. I was pleased to know she enjoyed it so much. "Of course."

Bella rode back and forth along the clearing for a long while. I didn't complain because I had never seen such a wonderful sight. Her face was glowing with excitement and adrenaline. I watched her confidence grow with every stop and start. Her turns were executed with greater ease as well. She even began driving in circles. And by the time she stopped in front of me, her face was flushed. When she took off her helmet, I was sure that I had never seen anything more beautiful or alive.

"I'm done," she announced. "You can drive now."

"You sure?" I questioned.

She giggled, soft and musical. "I learned that it's better to quit while your ahead. The last thing I want is to ruin this feeling."

Bella scooted back, and I got on the bike, only to feel her wrap her arms around me. As I wound my way back to the main street, I felt charged, as if my senses had been put in overdrive, and I was acutely aware of her curves against my body. The feeling of it was exhilarating. I don't think I've ever felt so blissful in my life.

Minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway that led up to the garage. I got off the bike to open the door, using the garage code. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella scoot forward to pull it in. I smiled as she brought the clutch back and smoothly drove the motorcycle back to its place.

"Nice," I commented.

Bella turned the bike off, silencing its roar. "What can I say? I learn from the best."

I chuckled in spite of myself. "Damn right."

She jumped off the bike and removed the helmet that covered her head. With out thinking, I reached my hand forward to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Immediately, I withdrew my hand. _Today doesn't change anything, Edward. It was just two friends having fun together,_ the voice inside my head stated.

Bella placed the helmet back on the seat of the motorcycle and covered it with the white sheet. She took a slight step away from me as if wanting to keep some distance between us. "Thanks for today. I had a good time. And thanks for the riding lesson, too."

I grinned. "Anytime. You're a natural. It's funny to think that you were scared before we left." I paused a moment to stare into her bottomless, brown eyes. "You should consider getting your own bike."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe one day."

Just as I was about to speak, the door leading to the house flew open. Carlisle stood in the doorway, smiling toward us both. "There you two are. Zafrina said you guys went out a while ago."

Shit! I prayed that Bella wouldn't say anything about the bike. Carlisle would kill me if he learned that I had been riding it. He told me that it was dangerous and pointless to even have.

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, we just went to see a movie, and we got some lunch." I loved the fact that she knew when telling the truth was required and when it was best to keep your mouth shut.

Carlisle grinned. He seemed in a good mood today which was definitely a great sign. "Well, I hope you didn't eat too much. Zafrina made a big dinner, and it's waiting on the table for us. She was having a fit because she thought that the dinner was going to get cold."

She laughed while I smirked at my father. I watched as Bella went to the door where he stood. She leaned up on her toes to kiss Carlisle. I don't know why, but I just felt like I was intruding. I had to look away from them. Immediately, I fixed my eyes on the ground not wanting to see them.

With out another word, I walked past the couple and decided that I wasn't hungry tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I know that some of you are wondering why I have Edward associated with motorcycles when it's a Bella and Jacob thing. Well, I, personally, thought that Edward would look way hotter on a bike then Jacob ever would. Just my opinion though. LOL. And this is AU and OOC. **

**Also, I know that you guys have been extremely patient and are dying for the romantic scenes, and the good news is that it's coming sooner than you think! Your patience will pay off soon enough!**

**Anyway, please leave me a nice review so I can get your next update out soon. I love you all!**


	8. Turning Point

**A/N: So, once again, you guys are awesome. I'm glad some of you liked the whole motorcycle thing because I sure did. We all know that Edward would be wayyyy sexier on a motorcycle than Jacob would! Anyway, this is one of the turning points in the story, hence the name of the chapter. **

**Also, notice that I've boosted up the rating to this story. It's no longer T, it's M. So read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Turning Point**

I sat in my room with Jasper. He was telling me some story about him and this other girl, but I wasn't registering any of it. His words only went in one ear and out the other. Normally, I would be extremely interested to learn about the women that Jasper had been with, but not today. I had a lot on my mind.

Bella turned my whole world upside down. I had never felt this way about anyone in my life so it was all new to me. Everything was so confusing, and I couldn't make sense of anything. This was definitely not what I had planned when I came home from Harvard. Falling for my father's girlfriend was the last thing on my list.

"So what do you think? One night stand or should I call her?"

Jasper's voice tore me from my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. I shook my head and blinked several times. I tried to focus on his face, but it wasn't really working. "Sorry, Jasper. I zoned out for a second. What did you say?" I asked, staring apologetically at him.

He looked at me with worried eyes and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Edward, are you okay? You seem so out of it. What's going on with you?" he asked, clearly concerned. I was glad to have a friend like Jasper. His presence was always soothing, and he was certainly a shoulder to lean on when the going got tough.

But I couldn't talk about this with him. What would he think? What if it got to my father? Surely, he would be seething with anger. Jasper would try to understand where I was coming from, but he wouldn't be able to. I was almost positive no one had to go through the situation that I was experiencing.

I couldn't help but feel resentment toward Carlisle. After all, if he hadn't been dating Bella, then I would have never had the chance to feel this way about her. If he had stuck to his old ways with women, then Bella would have been gone long before I began to go through these surprising emotions. If he would have just dated women his age, then I could get rid of this ache in the back of my mind.

That wasn't fair though. This time Carlisle hadn't done anything wrong. It was me who was acting like a child. It was me who needed to grow up and face this like a man. But I couldn't control the way I felt toward Bella. All I could do was keep it buried deep beneath the surface and try to keep it there.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," I replied, my voice remaining quiet.

Jasper pushed the conversation further, trying to get me to speak. "You know you can talk to me. I know I make wise cracks and shit like that, but you're my best friend. I'll listen to what you have to say."

I was about to open my mouth to talk, but I was cut off by a knock at my door. I huffed a sigh. "It's open!" I called.

Bella shoved at my door and smiled toward me. It made my breath get caught in my throat. I hoped it wasn't obvious that she had such an effect on me whenever she entered a room where I just so happened to be. Her face was perfect, just like always. I would have thought it was impossible for someone to be so beautiful, but apparently, it wasn't. Bella was proof of that.

"Hey," she greeted. "Um, sorry to interrupt you guys, but you're Dad's getting the Jeep ready and needs your help. He told me to come get you, Edward."

Ah, yes. Today, my father and some of his friends were going deer hunting for the weekend. It was something that he and I used to do together. And it was something I was good at. This was one of the times where Carlisle and I actually got along. I loved moments like these. But when I was younger, I shot one of the bullets in one of Carlisle's friends leg. Billy Black is now in a wheelchair because of it. That's when my shooting privileges were taken away. Since then, I haven't been allowed to tag along.

I grinned. "Okay. Tell him we'll be down there in a little bit."

She nodded her head before shutting the door behind her. I couldn't help the fact that my heart skipped a beat whenever she was in the same proximity as I was. Even when she said pointless, meaningless words to me, they felt so deep and desirable. Was it possible to want someone so much?

Jasper was glaring at me through narrowed, squinted eyes. His pale arms crossed over his chest while he leaned back in the chair that he sat on. He looked...smug and satisfied as if he just found something completely amazing. His face scrunched up slightly while he cleared his throat once.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He threw his chin in the direction of the door while keeping his fists planted under each arm. "Would you care to explain to me why you were just moping like a baby, and suddenly, she walks in and it's like your staring into the eyes of a goddess?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

Was I really that obvious? I didn't think I was. No one had ever really commented on the way I looked at Bella, not even Zafrina, and she noticed every little detail that went on in this house. Well, she had once, but I really didn't think anything of it, so neither did she. I decided that it definitely wouldn't be a good thing to mention this to Jasper. "What are you talking about?"

Jasper laughed with out humor. "Oh come on, Edward. Save the bull shit for someone who's an idiot. I know that look in your eye when you see something that you have to have."

What look? I didn't feel like I stared at her any different than I looked at anyone else. Apparently, I did. I laughed nonchalantly, trying to shake off this conversation. "Jasper, you know you're crazy, right? That's my dad's girlfriend for Christ sake. I would be in deep shit if I ever got involved with Bella."

The words were said while I was looking at Jasper, but I was almost positive that I was directing them toward myself.

He shrugged his shoulders, dropping the subject, and I was glad. "Whatever you say."

With out another word, Jasper and I walked down to the garage where my father was loading the jeep. Did he always have to bring so much shit with him? I was almost 100% sure that he would only use half of it. He was dressed in camouflaged attire with dark black boots. I lifted one of the items he had and shoved it in the trunk.

"Dad, are you sure you should be going? I mean it looks like its going to storm," I told him. A dark, thick layer of threatening clouds hung over the town. Normally, when it looked like this, it was always wise to just stay in. "I mean you guys are going to be in a tent, and what if it thunderstorms or something?"

But Carlisle was insistent on going. "Don't worry about me. I've been hunting practically my whole life. If the weather gets too bad, then I'll just come home. No big deal," Carlisle replied. But it was a big deal. He would hate it if he had to shorten his long-awaited trip with some of his best friends.

And if he was around, then I wouldn't have time to dwell on the fact that Bella was alone.

A weird ringing sound interrupted our conversation. I glanced back at Jasper who must have gotten a text message. He looked up at me with amused eyes. "Sorry guys, but I have to go meet someone. Have fun, Mr. Cullen." He began to walk out of the garage toward his car when he suddenly turned toward me and grinned. "I'll call you later, okay?"

I nodded my head. Jasper was probably going to meet the girl that he was telling me about in my room. Of course, I hadn't heard any of it so I had absolutely no idea what he was so excited about. Jasper normally isn't the relationship type of guy. Must have been a good fuck.

My Dad reached up and slammed the trunk closed. Bella came out of no where and was suddenly stepping on her toes to kiss him goodbye. I didn't look away because I was going to force myself to get over this phase of my life. It would pass. It had to pass.

"See you later," he called to Bella and I. "Stay out of trouble."

I grinned. "Have fun."

With that said, Carlisle pulled out of the stone-paved driveway and drove onto the street. I was pretty sure he was hunting somewhere down in La Push, but it could have been here. Normally, he didn't like to switch it up, but I hadn't been home in over a year. Maybe he changed his mind about the usual spot.

My eyes glanced down at Bella who was beaming up at me. She always had a tendency of doing that whenever I was looking away from her. "What are you so happy about?" I asked, my voice full of joking and sarcasm.

Bella shrugged her shoulders innocently before she pushed the door to the house open. "Zafrina! Edward and I are going out for a while. We'll be back for dinner!" she yelled, not waiting for Zafrina's response.

She closed the door behind her and clasped my wrists dragging me along with her. "Come on," she demanded.

We got into one of the many cars that Carlisle owned, the silver Volvo. My personal favorite. "Where are we going?" I asked, slightly confused but happy that Bella was in my presence even though I should be anything but happy.

She bit her lip in excitement. "It's a surprise. You'll see." I was pretty sure that I'd never seen anyone so excited to take me somewhere. Her face was glowing with joy and anticipation. It only made me more anxious to figure out where it was we were going.

We drove for approximately five minutes before she pulled into a parking lot that was completely empty. Literally. No one was here. I glanced at the place we were going and raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was a bar. Satin Kitty, to be exact. But why were we here? It was obvious that the place was closed. The people that own this joint must be slightly religious to not remain open on a Sunday.

I glanced over at Bella who was now taking in my reaction to the place. "Satin Kitty?" I asked. "Why are we here?"

Bella took off her seat belt and hopped out of the car. I followed after her as we walked through the deserted parking lot. She took something out of her hair. A pin, maybe. Bella bent down to the door that led inside and began to pick the lock. "Be the look out," she commanded. "Tell me if you see anyone coming, okay?"

"Bella, what are you doing?" I hissed, leaning over to whisper. It was unnecessary because the lot was completely deserted.

She giggled at my tone and continued to toy with the occupation she had started a minute ago. I glanced around, impatiently and grateful for the fact that no one ever came down this road. I didn't know what or why we were here, but I decided to wait until Bella answered me. I stared down at her another time. She was using something else to fiddle with the lock now. "Yes!" she yelled. "I got it!"

"Okay, that's great," I said, wondering why I was slightly breathless. "Now would you care to explain why we are breaking into a bar when we could just go to one that's open instead?" I asked, my voice rushed.

Bella held the door open for me and motioned for me to go inside first. "After you." It was bugging me that she continued to ignore my questions. If she would just answer me, maybe I could calm down a little.

She followed me inside closing the door behind her. I glanced back and noticed the wicked smile still plastered across her pink lips. I refused to speak until she answered my questions. "You said that I live on the safe side of the fence." Bella raised her arms and spun in a circle. Where did her enthusiasm and energy suddenly come from? "Well, I wanted to prove you wrong."

This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for proving to not be a goody-good all the time. "So why couldn't you just take some gum from a gas station or something. I would have considered that as rebellious too. We're breaking and entering!" I practically yelled.

All she did was laugh. "Oh, what fun would that be? And besides, you let me ride your motorcycle. That's illegal and so is this. So now we're even. I didn't even want to ride the bike, but you made me," Bella reminded me.

"Yeah, but you liked it, didn't you?" I challenged.

She nodded her head. "Of course I did. I'd never had so much fun in my life." She went to one of the light switches and flicked it on. The bulbs behind the bar were brought to life while bright colors of pinks and blues mixed together. "And you don't want to do this, so I'm making you. And you know what else?"

"What?" I asked, keeping my hands shoved in my pockets.

"This is going to be the most fun you've had in a long time."

Her voice was full of sureness and clarity. I huffed a sigh, surrendering. "Alright, I guess I'll stay with you even though this is twenty times worse than me letting you ride a motorcycle." I paused looking around the room once. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

A wide grin tugged at her lips. "Get wasted, of course."

If that wasn't the sexiest voice I had ever heard, then I don't know what was. I watched as she hopped behind the bar and began to browse through the bottles of alcohol. "Hm, let's see what we have here. Jack Daniels? Vodka? Malibu? Scotch? Whiskey?" She continued to drag her fingers across the jugs until she finally found one that seemed suitable. "Aha!" Bella snatched the ewer and reached for two shot glasses. "Tequila," she announced, holding up the bottle for me to see.

Carefully, she began to pour the alcohol into the small glasses. I walked over to stand across from her as she pushed the shot glass toward me. I lifted it, noticing the wide smile dancing across her face"Cheers!" We clanked our cups together before throwing our heads back and downing the drinks.

I've always hated tequila shots, but I swallowed the strong drink quickly and puckered my lips at the awful taste of it. Bella didn't appear to notice anything wrong with it. She reached for the bottle and poured some more into my shot glass. It was as if the flavor didn't affect her as much as it did me. Bella glanced at my disgusted face. "Do you need a chaser?" she asked, her voice sounding like I was two instead of twenty-two.

I glared at her causing a laugh to escape her lips. "Just pour the damn shot."

--

Six shots of tequila, seven cups of rum, and three other assorted alcoholic drinks later, Bella and I were basically completely wasted. Gone. I hadn't had any type of alcohol in a while so I was drunk after my third shot of tequila. What can I say? Sometimes, I'm a light weight.

Bella was laughing about something as she continued to walk along the bar. Her feet made slow, stumbling steps as she tried to balance on one leg. She was even more clumsy than what was usual, but I paid it no attention. All I could do was laugh at her drunken state. It was probably the shots kicking in.

With out warning, Bella's small frame fell onto the other side of the bar, landing flat on her ass. I laughed and went to see if she could get up, stumbling along the way. "I almost had it," she complained, her words slurred. "I was so...so...so close to getting that thing!"

I glanced around once, everything seemed to becoming one thing. It all was gliding together due to my impaired vision. "What thing?" I asked, still laughing as if she was the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

Bella pointed toward a huge margarita glass hanging from the ceiling. Had that been there the whole time? "Th-that thingy ma-jig!" She got up again, stumbling back onto me. A loud giggle escaped her lips as she patted my face once. "Sorry, my sweet, sweet Edward." She pushed herself off me and hoisted her butt onto the counter of the bar.

She looked unbelievably sexy, and I could feel all of my emotions running toward me in different directions. The stirrings in my jeans were next to impossible to ignore when I gazed into her eyes through hooded lids. Her body looked so inviting, and I had never wanted to touch someone so much in my life.

With out realizing it, my feet began to step toward her. She didn't say anything. Instead, Bella continued to watch me, her eyes growing slightly darker with every step I took. Her legs swung smoothly, her heels bumping the cabinets underneath her gently as they swayed. My orbs began traveling the length of her body, her eyes fixed determinedly on me.

Unwillingly, I began to take in her appearance. The small shorts she wore beginning well below the curve of her hipbones ending above her upper thigh made me ache to feel her. A dark wife beater clung suggestively to her subtle curvatures. She was dressed simply, as she did everyday. There wasn't really anything new about it, but I couldn't dismiss the waves of sex that seemed to be radiating off her body.

It was only now that I realized how close I was to her now. Bella was quiet, the only sounds heard was our suddenly heavy breathing. My heart had never raced this fast before. The close proximity allowed me an open view of her chocolate eyes that were filled with darkness.

My breath quickened spontaneously in my chest. I didn't want anything more than to continue to look into her keen stare. Even if I wanted to, it was impossible to tear my eyes away from the connection held between us. I could feel the accelerated gushes of blood run through my body. Each heavy beat of my heart demanding I close the distance between our bodies.

The primal instincts were now taking control. I moved myself directly in front of Bella's suddenly frozen form, still perched on the countertop of the bar. With out thinking, I pushed her legs apart and placed myself between them. I was unsure of anything at that particular moment in time, unsure of any of the events that had led up to this, or any that would follow.

She didn't push me away. Bella let me invade her personal space, most likely astounded by her own lack of evasion to the intimacy presented. We merely stared intently into each other's eyes for a very prolonged moment, or maybe it was several minutes. I would never be able to tell in the future. This was just...so much.

In the back of my mind, there was a voice screaming at me to back away, that this was wrong. My thoughts were racing toward the pending disaster to shove it away. I knew what I was doing. The alcohol hadn't affected that part of me. But I couldn't bring myself to put distance between us. The look in her eyes was so captivating.

Smoothly, I raised my hand to brush lightly against her soft cheek, the slightest hint of blush barely creeping into her skin. Perhaps it was just the alcohol flushing her skin. Either way, I didn't care. The red tint to her cheeks was lovely. I fluently melted down to meet her inviting lips in a hesitant kiss while she made no move to stop me. The kiss held electricity and fire. I gripped the side of her face a lot harder to try to deepen the moment.

Suddenly, I felt harsh hands pressing against my chest in protest. I released her, staggering back slightly. Her eyes were etched wide with disbelief while a complete look of bewilderment fanned over her face. Bella looked shocked and almost...mortified.

I was about to apologize, but in the next moment, she gripped the back of my neck, closing the distance between us, meeting my lips again, aggressively and struggling for power. I wrapped my tense arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to my body, wanting to surround the girl pressed against me.

The passion flamed as our intense kiss deepened. I traced my tongue at the bottom of her lip, impatiently. She seemed too willing to open her mouth, letting our tongues fight for dominance. I explored her perfect mouth, gliding my tongue against her teeth, gums, and of course _her_ moist tongue.

She gripped my back, running her hands slowly down the rim of my shirt. An unintentional moan escaped my throat when she let her fingers trace my jolting muscles. I felt her smile against my lips while we continued to get lost in the fiery flames we were engulfed in.

I let my hands fall serently to the exposed skin below her shorts, rubbing the smoothness I found warmly, coaxing desire from her body. Her small hands moved from my back to grasp desirously onto my strong shoulders, pulling even closer than what we already were. I felt her wrap her legs gingerly around my waist, causing a low moan from by our mouths, stifled by our devouring lips.

Lifting her shirt a few inches, I was greeted by the beautiful warm skin of her toned stomach, heated by the furiously pounding blood in her veins. My mouth left hers, dragging my lips down the hollow between her clavicle, earning a streaked gasp and tightening grip on my muscles. I kissed slowly up the spine of her jaw, just below her left earlobe. She shifted her hands up my neck, converging them into my bronze hair.

Finding the sensitive spot behind her ear, I licked and sucked gently at the tender skin as she whimpered delightedly. Lifting her powerfully, I scooted her light frame further toward the counter top so that I could lay her down. I hoisted myself on top of the bar, placing myself carefully above her, bracing my weight on my arms.

Bella lifted the brim of my shirt delicately. She traced the contours of the flesh on my back muscles sending thrills of excitement throughout my entire body. I groaned frankly, as she pulled into me, arching her hips up to meet mine as if to tease my folding will. I enveloped her mouth again, craving the sweetness of her kiss.

I wanted this so badly, I wanted her. I needed her.

A harsh click startled both of us. Simultaneously, we flicked our heads to gape at the identical frightened expressions placed on both our faces. Any alcohol that had impaired our better judgement was completely gone now. Bella hurriedly pushed me off her, rolling off the bar to a space behind the counter top. She grabbed my hand, forcing me to crouch down next to her.

The sound of footsteps made my breathing accelerate dramatically. Bella placed her small hand over my mouth to try to steady it. Someone walked into the bar, most likely the owner of the place. I glanced up slightly toward the alcoholic beverages and glasses that were on the counter. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The footsteps came closer toward the bar. Surely, we were going to get caught. I pictured the whole scenario in my head.

Bella and I would take our mug shots while pleading to the officers that we weren't doing anything wrong, intentionally. We would offer to pay them back every penny for the amount of alcohol we stole. Then Bella and I would get one phone call for two minutes each. Both of us would call the same person.

Zafrina.

She'd be the only one who would get us out with out all the twenty questions. For sure, she would tell us that we were stupid for breaking into a bar and stealing drinks for free, but Zafrina wouldn't want to know any more than that. She was like me. Less was so much more.

But surprising both of us, the footsteps of the mystery person began to drift further and further away until they exited the building completely. Why hadn't the person said anything about the booze on the counter or the glasses scattered throughout the bar? Was this person blind or something?

I was almost positive that the footsteps caused both Bella and I to suddenly become very alert and very sober. Or at elast that's how it was for me. I glanced over at Bella who was sighing with relief. She ran her hands through her brown locks and put her head between her knees. "We have to get the hell out of here," Bella said, no slurring or stuttering in her voice. She spoke with perfect clarity.

My head nodded in agreement. I went to stand when suddenly she gripped my arm tightly. I glanced over at her as she held her stomach and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, completely worried now.

Her breathing came heavy and unsteady. "I...I....I don't feel....I think...I'm...going-"

And suddenly her alcohol was in my lap. The sight of it made me want to throw up, but having both of us sick would not solve anything right now. Against my better judgment, I let her finish, holding her hair out of her face, not thinking about how the smelly substance was dripping down my leg. Sure, it was gross as hell, but I didn't care. What I did do is rotate her head slightly so that it all wasn't falling onto my shorts.

I let her continue getting the massive amounts of booze out of her system, while rubbing her back and making sure her long hair never fell into her face. She kept mumbling how sorry she was, but I told her that everything was going to be okay and that it didn't matter.

But that's the thing. I wasn't sure if she was apologizing for puking in my lap or literally almost having sex with me. I knew I should feel guilty. I just made out with my father's girlfriend for fuck's sake. But I didn't. I wasn't sorry. Not one bit. Despite the alcohol taste lingering in both our mouths, it seemed so right, and for a moment, I forgot that I was drunk. I forgot my own name. I forgot everything. All I knew was that I was falling. And I was falling too hard.

I did the responsible thing by calling Zafrina to come get us. Driving drunk was a big no-no. Before I called her though, I managed to clean the puke on the area behind the bar, wash Bella's face with some water, pick up the shot glasses, and place all the booze back in its designated place. That would ensure that we didn't get caught breaking and entering. My shorts were beginning to smell awful, but I would fix those when I got home. Bella was almost fully clean, but there were several splats of her alcoholic throw up spread on her tank top.

The whole ride home, Bella fell asleep in the back seat of the car. I made sure that she was laying on her stomach with her mouth faced toward the side. In college, I'd had bad experiences with some of my buddies choking on there own puke while laying on their backs. Every so often I would glance back at her to make sure she was okay.

One thing was for sure. She normally didn't drink. Despite her ability to down the strong drinks with out so much as a complaint, Bella was definitely not a drinker who could hold her liquor. Zafrina said nothing except that she would wash my shorts and clean Bella's clothes when we got home. I knew she was curious, but she kept her thoughts to herself. That was a good thing about Zafrina.

When we arrived home, I carried Bella's passed out figure up to hers and Carlisle's bedroom. While I walked carefully up the stairs, Bella's eyes darted open and then clamped shut. Despite the sleep she got, Bella was still very drunk. "Why...why...is everything...moving?" she asked.

I smiled down at her. "I'm going to put you to bed, don't worry."

I pushed Carlisle's bedroom door open and placed her on the foot of the bed. She sat up, slightly hunched over. Her hair was a mess while her face looked slightly pale. I couldn't help but feel guilty now. It was as if I had taken advantage of her drunken state. Maybe there was no spark between us. Maybe it was just the liquor.

I reached for a set of new clothing for her in the drawers that rested near the door. I turned back toward Bella to find her staring at me with a wide smile. She was leaning back on the bed, using her elbows to perch herself up. "So you like me," she accused.

A loud sigh escaped my lips, but before I could answer Bella reached the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. She revealed the cotton, black bra that held her breasts in place. "Well, you can have me right now, if you want," Bella said, her voice laced with seduction.

No. Not this way. I was all sobered up now. I was not going to take advantage of her. Not again. "I don't think that's a good idea, Bella." I walked toward her and placed her in one of the over sized T-shirts that was in my hands. I removed her jean shorts while staring into her eyes. It felt wrong to gaze at the skimpy underwear she most likely was wearing.

Bella didn't seem upset by my refusal. Instead, when I had her changed, she crawled to the top of the bed and placed herself under the blankets and sheets. Almost immediately, she was knocked out, sleeping dreamlessly. I stood over her and sighed. With out thinking, I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

For the rest of the night, my main concern was Bella. I wanted to be sure that she made it to the toilet instead of on her satin sheets. I held her hair, rubbed her back, and whispered soothing things into her ear. The worst part of this was that she would most likely not acknowledge our kiss at the bar.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Mmmhmm, things are going to get spicy around here! The awesome drama has arrived ladies and gentlemen! Your patience and gratitude has finally paid off!

I considered letting them really have sex because bar sex would be super hot, but I changed my mind at the last minute.

You guys have gotten three chapters three days in a row because I might not be able to update for about a week. I know, I know! You guys probably want to shoot me especially leaving a chapter like this, but I'm going to try extremely hard to get to work on the update and then post it as soon as I can. I won't make any promises though because I don't want to disappoint you guys.

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter by clicking the little button down there. You don't even have to be a member to leave reviews!


	9. Sense of Elation

**A/N: Aw, you all are too sweet! The last chapter's reviews were awesome. 54 by the way. That's most I've ever gotten so thank you all!I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Okay, so I have a lot going on right now. But I did manage to squeeze this in. The next update, well, I might not be so lucky.**

**Also, some of you noticed my alternate reason for having Billy Black in a wheelchair. I thought it would be funnier that way.**

**And remember that this is OOC and AU so some of the qualities that EB have in the book are not the same as they are in my story. I know how sensitive some people are about that. Also, please notice that the rating has been bumped up to M. It is no longer T! So if you're touchy about sexual content, then please do not continue reading.**

**Thanks for being so patient!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Sense of Elation**

My head was pounding to the point where I thought it might explode. I hesitantly opened my eyes, trying to ignore the bright light seeping through the blinds of the window. Dammit! All of my senses seemed particularly delicate today. I brought my hands to my face before rubbing it over once. Note to self: Never get drunk ever again.

I sighed loudly, forcing myself to open my eyes. I was on a reclining chair that definitely wasn't in my room. I glanced around, noticing that it was Carlisle's. Yesterday's events came flooding back to me like a wrecking ball slamming into my stomach. Bella and I had kissed. It wasn't just any kiss. It was a full-fledged, right on romance make out. The kind you watch in movies where they have sex right after that.

And we almost did. Right on the damn bar. The alcohol we both drank took over our bodies, impairing our thoughts of what was right and what was wrong. I kissed her with everything I had, and the only reason we were brought back to reality was because someone had walked into the bar. We hid behind the counter and were silent until whoever it was left. Bella then decided to puke directly into my lap. Apparently, she wasn't very good at holding her liquor.

When we arrived home, Bella seemed too eager to let me do whatever I wanted with her. I considered it for a moment, but I knew that I couldn't do that to her. It wouldn't be right due to two reasons. One, Bella was dating my father, Carlisle, and Two, she was drunk and would most likely regret it in the morning. I've seen movies. I know how it all goes. The drunk damsel wants it at the time, but the next day, it's suddenly the worst mistake she made in her entire life.

Last night, I'd taken care of her the whole time. Zafrina had come in a few times to see if we were okay, and I said we were and that Bella just wasn't feeling well. She didn't ask any questions though I knew she understood that Bella was highly intoxicated. Instead, Zafrina walked out of the room and went to hers.

Bella now rested in the middle of the bed, letting her left leg poke out of the blanket. Her hair was flying in every direction while her arms were sprawled out next to her. I was positive that she would wake up with the worst head ache of her life. I got up from the reclining chair and went to the medicine cabinet in Carlisle's bathroom, retrieving Tylenol and a glass of water for Bella. I set it on the nightstand next to the bed before walking out of the room. She'd be okay by herself now.

I closed the door behind me, quietly. It was then that I noticed Zafrina standing directly in front of me, arms crossed over her chest awaiting some sort of explanation from me. "Shit, Zafrina! You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed, my voice still in a whisper, fearing that I would wake Bella.

She pursed her lips while keeping her eyes wide. "Would you care to explain why I had to come get the two of you from a bar called Satin Kitty that was closed last night?" she asked, her voice serious and booming.

I shook my head from side to side. "Zafrina, can we please not talk about this right now? I have a massive hangover, and I didn't get much sleep last night," I said. Her words were pounding my head even though her tone wasn't really loud. "I need some rest or something." I placed my fingers over my temples and began to massage the area.

Zafrina laughed with out humor. "Edward, what the hell were the two of you thinking? As soon as Carlisle leaves, you decide to take her to some bar and get her drunk! Do you have any-"

Immediately, I cut her off mid-sentence. I would not let this get blamed on me. "Bella is the one who wanted to go there. I didn't take her anywhere. She told me we were going to a place but didn't tell me where until we got to the bar," I replied, defending myself.

"So why didn't you leave instead of breaking and entering?" she asked a little too loudly. "Do you know how stupid you sound right now?"

I closed my eyes and wiped my facial expression with my hand. "Look, Zafrina. I know it was stupid, and we both really weren't thinking at the time. But you should be grateful that I called you instead of getting behind the wheel drunk."

She sighed once, but let most of her anger go. "You're right, and I am grateful for that. At least some of your sense of rationality was intact." Zafrina paused a moment before continuing. "But it was still very careless of you both. I pray to God that the two of you didn't leave any evidence of your little scandal behind."

Her statement shocked me, causing my eyes to pop open. How did she know that Bella and I had kissed? "What?" I asked, my voice suddenly sounding demanding.

Zafrina looked at me with confusion. "You did clean up everything when you left, didn't you?"

I sighed with relief. She was talking about drinking the booze. I nodded my head. "Yes. I cleaned everything up. Don't worry."

She exhaled through her nose slowly. "Okay. Just promise me you won't be so reckless again," Zafrina commanded.

"I promise."

"Good." With that said, I watched Zafrina make her way down the spiraled-staircase. Abruptly, She turned back toward me. "I'm going out for the rest of the day with some of my friends. I won't be home until later. Carlisle called and said he won't be back until the weekend is over. So I might as well take advantage of his time away. Everything is clean, and I have dinner waiting in the fridge for later if you're hungry." Her eyes turned dark and hard. "Don't do anything stupid, got it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, mam."

"Call me if you need me," Zafrina told me before she finished her way down the stairs.

"What did I miss?"

Bella's groggy voice came from behind me. I turned around glancing back at her while she stood against the door frame. Bella looked like she hadn't slept in days, but she still seemed as beautiful as ever. I smiled once at her, an awkward grin. After all, we made out on a bar yesterday.

That's when I thought about it. Would Bella even remember? She was extremely wasted last night so maybe her memory was completely fogged from our little encounter. By the way she sounded, it seemed like everything was normal, and our kiss never happened. I suppose that could be both a good and a bad thing. Good because then Carlisle would never have to know, and my friendship with Bella wouldn't be effected. Bad because I wanted to talk about it with her, to see if perhaps it meant anything.

"You look better than you did last night," I commented. It was the truth. Last night, she looked like pure hell while she practically puked all over the bathroom. Her face was a chalky white color while her eyes were completely blood shot. The color in her skin was back now though, and the redness in her eyes had left.

She grinned. "Yeah, well, I don't feel any better. My head feels like someone is throwing bricks at it." Bella placed her hand on her forehead and began to massage the area with her fingertips. She groaned slightly at the ache. "Thanks for the Tylenol, by the way."

"You're welcome," I replied. She stared at me for a few short moments, letting the silence linger between us. It wasn't entirely awkward, but it was a little uncomfortable. The events from last night kept racing to the front of my mind when I was desperately trying to shove them back. I wasn't sure how to start up a conversation about it.

Bella sighed once and shook her head a few times with out speaking a word. She did that for several seconds before the words began to flow from her mouth. It was as if she was contemplating what she was supposed to say. "Listen, Edward. Last night, you and I, we....we got really drunk and did some pretty stupid things..."

I waited a moment for her to speak again, but she didn't. So I nodded my head once, agreeing with what she said. "I know, and I'm sorry about taking advantage of you like that. Like you said, I was drunk and so were you. I had no right to kiss you or-"

She waved her hand in front of her face, silencing me. "It was just as much my fault as it was yours. You don't need to take the blame for something that I could have stopped. Yes I was drunk, but I was still capable of figuring out what was right and what was wrong." Bella paused a moment, inhaling slowly as if she had suddenly run out of breath. "We just...we just got carried away. It didn't mean anything."

Her words were exactly what I had expected her to say so I wasn't in any type of shock. It was the right way to go about things. So why did it suddenly feel like I had been stabbed in the chest? "Yeah," was all I said.

Bella's chocolate eyes stared deeply down into mine. "It can't happen again. I mean it _won't_ happen again," she stressed.

That sounded like the wrong sentences to say. I knew that kissing Bella was stupid and so very wrong, but it felt so right. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to kiss her again and again. But I couldn't. She wasn't mine. "I know," I agreed. "What about Carlisle?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders once, shifting her weight against the door. "What about him?"

It was a dumb question, and I really wasn't sure of the meaning behind it. But I wanted to know what was going to happen with the whole situation. We agreed that it wouldn't ever happen again, but where did that leave everyone else? "I mean are we going to tell him about it or would you-"

Her frantic voice cut off mine abruptly. "No!" she nearly yelled. "Carlisle can't know. Nobody can," Bella stated, her voice quieter now.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just...I guess I wasn't sure if _you _wanted to tell him about it or not. I mean I sure as hell didn't, but I didn't know if, maybe, you felt that we should."

She shook her head. "No. That would...that wouldn't be very good."

"I know."

Thinking of the situation caused a feeling of uneasiness to spread through out my entire body. _"How was your hunting trip, Carlisle? Oh and by the way, I made out with your girlfriend after we got drunk and after we broke into a bar. And if someone hadn't walked in, we definitely would have had sex." _Yeah, that would go really smooth. Carlisle would probably strangle me.

"And, um, I'm really sorry about making you go to that bar, last night. I know you didn't want to, and I guess I just wanted to have a little fun, ya know? I don't want to be known as the girl that stays on the safe side of fence anymore. I guess I just...I just want to be brave," Bella stated.

"Being brave doesn't mean that you have to break into a bar and practically drink all the alcohol," I told her with a laugh.

She smiled once. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Bella's grinning face turned into a serious one after a moment of silence. "Thanks for taking care of me last night, and um, sorry about throwing up all over you, too." She laughed nervously, almost as if she was unsure.

"You're welcome, and it's okay. Zafrina cleaned all my clothes for me," I told her.

Bella nodded her head. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go hop in the shower. I guess I'll just see you later or something."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

The rest of my day was spent practically avoiding Bella. Our friendship was basically shot to hell. The whole time we were trying to talk about last night, it was pure awkwardness. How could it not be? She's dating my father, and then she ends up making out with his son. Things like that don't happen everyday.

I sat in my bedroom, resting on my bed. My head ache was completely gone now which was definitely a good sign. One less thing to have on my mind. Literally. The ceiling suddenly seemed particularly interesting to me. I never noticed that there were several cracks and holes indented in the paint job. And here I always thought everything around me was flawless.

Getting Bella off my mind seemed next to impossible. Anytime I tried to think of something else, her face would jump back to the front of my brain. It was pure torture. Worse than that, it was excruciation. It seemed painful to think of her, but when I wasn't, I couldn't help but let her face drift back to me.

Yes, it was stupid. Yes, I'm an idiot for thinking of her that way. But I couldn't help the way I was feeling about her. It's not like we can control these types of things. They just...sort of happen.

But what about Carlisle? What about his relationship with her? What would he say? What would he think? It was dumb to even think those questions, considering that I most certainly already knew the answers. He would want to kill me. His relationship with Bella would be shot to hell. Carlisle would hate me.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm such an idiot! My father finally seemed to enjoy a woman's company, and I have to screw it all up for him. _Nice work, dumb ass. _But Bella. She was so...desirable. I couldn't help the ways I wanted her, both physically and emotionally. Why was this happening?

The little voice inside my head suddenly began screaming at me. _Stop being such a baby. Get off your ass, and quit hiding in your room. You shouldn't be masking yourself just so you don't run into Bella. You two already talked about it. It's not going to happen again. It's done. It's over. No one is going to know about your secret make out session the two of you shared together._ I tried to reassure myself, but nothing was working.

I got up from my bed and stormed toward the door. _That's right,_ I told myself, _Be a man! _My hand reached the knob and yanked it open only to find the reason I had been hiding; Bella stood outside my door as if she was preparing to knock. I stood shocked and dumbfounded, most likely with a look of confusion etched across my face.

"Bella," was all I said.

She didn't say anything for a long moment. Our eyes then met in a candid instant. But she looked away almost immediately. A moment later, I could see tears splashing freely down her cheeks while she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Bella?" I asked tentatively, confused by why she was suddenly crying.

Elevating her watery eyes to mine and then back down to the floor, she shook her head fiercely before turning to walk away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Edward. I can't...I can't do this. I shouldn't be here with you," Bella said, her words slightly muffled by her sobs. "I'm an idiot."

What was she talking about? Instinctively, or maybe it was on impulse, I moved closer to her, grabbing her wrist to turn her back toward me. I brushed away the streams of tears from her delicate cheeks with the pad of my thumb. "Hey, hey, for what? What are you sorry for?" I asked in a low comforting voice. Each salty streak began to shatter my heart as they stained her pained face. "Is there something you need to tell me or are you hurt?" I questioned, trying to understand why she was so upset.

Bella continued to cry silently while shaking her head. I banished another hot tear, shoving it away from her cheeks. My fingers reached up to comb a stray lock of hair from her face. Her brown eyes stared deep into my greens ones. It was mesmerizing and almost impossible to look away. My hand, unintentionally, moved into her hair, as though acting upon a whim of my own.

This was wrong. I knew it was. These sentiments were so damn wrong. The magnetic pull between us was undeniably wrong. It was all wrong. Wrong! Wrong! WRONG! So why the hell wasn't I backing away from her? Why the hell did I suddenly feel the urge to touch her? Why the hell didn't I ignore the ache I was feeling for her? What the fuck was I doing?

Dangerously slow, we both moved closer toward each other, heads hesitantly tilting slightly in opposite directions. It was too late to pull away. I was gone and there was no stopping me. My lips pressed lovingly against hers in the most truthful kiss I had ever experienced. I pulled back slightly, trying to gauge her reaction, but soon after that, her lips pushed against mine again.

I moved my other hand to run through her soft, chestnut hair, lightly skimming the apple of her cheek. My gentle touch elicited an electric current over the skin that my hand had brushed. Bella parted her lips, allowing me to build the passion of our kiss. My tongue roamed her open mouth, running across her pearly white teeth and pink gums until finally making contact with her tongue.

Without realizing it, Bella began pushing me back toward my room until we finally entered it, lips still attached. I shoved the door closed with my left hand, paying close attention to the mouth glued to mine . Pressing her smoothly onto my bed, I cushioned the back of her neck as her head fell softly onto the pillows.

My rough hand began to travel over her stomach, under the fabric of her shirt, cherishing every inch of the sun-touched skin I grazed. My nimble fingers found the edge of her bra as my touch explored her taut body. The cotton covered her firm breasts, imprisoning her sharp peaks, and the evidence of her arousal.

Bella moaned deeply as I palmed the swells of flesh through the fabric. Kissing eagerly down my striking jaw, I felt her tongue tickle my pounding pulse, tasting the skin that rested there. I let out the strangled two syllables of her name hoarsely, taking in her intoxicating scent of her petal-like lips whispering against the thrum of my heart.

Lust swiftly began drowning any lingering feelings of guilt that were once swarming my mind. All thoughts of my father were soon erased from my conscience as the want for her sailed through my body. Bella sat up for a moment before tugging her shirt over her her head and throwing it carelessly to the floor. I watched carefully as her small fingers began to dance to the clasp of her bra, shrugging it off her shoulders. Her firm breasts came into view making the ache between my thighs become even more intense.

Cautiously, she fisted the bottom of my shirt, staring directly into my eyes. Her gaze was so intense and so full of emotion. I couldn't bring myself to look away. Slowly, painfully slow that is, Bella began to guide the shirt I was wearing off my body. She tossed it behind me, leaving it at the end of my king-sized bed. I reached for her nearly naked frame, wanting to feel her flush against my bare chest. I groaned loudly when I felt her erect nipples pressed against mine. She smiled, slightly embarrassed before reaching up to kiss me again.

I trailed faint kisses down from the corner of her mouth, across the flexing muscles of her neck to her rounded shoulders, lightly nipping at the silky skin. Eagerly, I moved my mouth to down to her breasts to suck on the tender bud that was there. Bella's hands riffled through my bronze hair, sweeping adoringly over the back of my head. arching her body into me, she moaned at the sensation of my tongue toying with her nipple.

Her soft hands swept over my shoulders and traveled down the contours of my back. Eventually she brought them to my chest and began to run them down my torso. The feeling sent tremors radiating throughout my entire body. The rattling and clinking of my belt buckle filled the air as she pulled the leather from its loops. Her clever fingers freed the button holding the waist of my jeans together. Stripping each flat metal tooth of the zipper, it seemed as she found herself enjoying condemning me to the agony of such slow torture.

I whimpered, fully aware of the pleasure Bella was gaining from the laceration. She reached up to cover her mouth with mine for another hungry kiss. Bella fastened her fingers inside the waist of my dark blue jeans and pulled them off in a swift sure movement. She placed her delicate hands onto the growing bulge in my gray briefs causing an impatient moan to escape my lips.

Not being able to take the ache, I brought my hands to the shorts that attached to her thighs and yanked them off her legs. She gasped as the newly exposed skin came in contact with my erection. One of my hands fell between her legs, two fingers rubbing her sex through the fabric that was already soaking wet.

Moving to aid the drenched material, my thumb grazed her most sensitive spot, making her writhe beneath me. Bella called out my name freely with no fear of anyone hearing us. Slowly, I slid a finger into her heated warmth, relishing the tight feeling of her silkiness surrounding me. Bella gasped pleasurably as my hand began to move within her. Her hips rose to meet my measured rhythm. Bella's breathing grew heavier as she clutched the sheets with her fingers.

I removed my fingers abruptly earning a noise of protest from her mouth, which quickly turned to a soft cry when my mouth found her wetness instead. Running her fingers furiously through my hair, Bella pulled me closer to her. I darted my tongue in and out of her womanhood at a quick pace. Bella continued to urge me on by screaming in pleasure over and over again. "Oh Edward!" My name slipped huskily from her lips as she finally reached her climax.

Letting her quivering body calm for a moment, I removed myself from her damp skin to meet her shining face. I crashed my lips brutally over hers, loving the way she tasted. Abruptly, I pulled away from her bruised lips to cup her stunning face in my hands. Gazing genuinely into her eyes, I felt better than I had in a long time.

Bella reached up to catch me in another soul searing kiss, taking me slightly by surprise. My thumbs latched under the seam of her panties, pulling the garment down her toned legs. I took a moment to admire the beautiful sight for an extended moment. I knew that I had never seen a more gorgeous woman than the one resting naked before me.

Her small hands found the elastic waist of my briefs, removing the last piece of fabric that separated us. My hard warmth pressed against her thigh causing her breath to hitch. Bella's hands traveled up my torso, over my straining chest which began to rise and fall with the effort of holding back my desire.

With one last significant gaze, I thrusted into her, her body now slick with arousal. Bella gasped at the fullness she felt with me inside her, digging her nails painfully into my shoulders as I started to move. My thrusts were a slow sinuous rhythm. I wanted to enjoy the smooth heat of her walls, knowing that this would probably be a one time thing.

Our pace quickened, Bella rising to meet every deep thrust. I whispered against her ear how good she felt while both my hands fell to her sharp hips. Sweat began beading on the arch of her brow. I angled her hips to drive the passion further than required. She let out a strangled moan, letting her arms hold onto me as if her life depended on it.

I brought my mouth to hers, attempting to muffle the deep moans that escaped both our lips. "Bella..." I cried loudly, the unbearable tension building inside me. I pounded harder and harder into her while her nails continued to slice deeply into the flesh of my back. Bella clung desperately to my shoulders as spasms of pleasure overtook both our bodies.

She writhed uncontrollably beneath me while trying to stifle the scream that I could see was dying to escape. Feeling her walls contract around me, I thrusted into her deeply, sending me into my own orgasm. Yelling in bliss, ecstasy flooded my entire being as I remained in the heat of her body.

Finally, our climaxes hit, hers shortly before mine. I collapsed onto her slick body, both of us gasping for oxygen. Her panting was hot and heavy against my ear while my face remained in the crook of her neck. I lifted my eyes to gaze at the beautiful woman pinned beneath me. Her orbs were still closed, soaking in the consuming sensation.

Still breathing hard, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her sweaty hairline, surrendering to the intamacy that was forbidden. I glanced back down at her, noticing her lids flicker open. Bella lifted a soft hand to my face and stroked my sweaty cheek. Our passion had finally been unleashed.

I didn't bother removing myself from her body, and it seemed as though she wanted me to say right where I was. Her lean legs were still wrapped tightly around my body while my pulsing cock was still penetrating inside of her. Bella slowly ran her fingers through my bronze-colored hair as if she were memorizing the moment.

Questions that wandered my mind continued to force me to confront what we had just done.

I slept with my father's girlfriend.

I liked it more than anything.

It was the best sex I'd had in ages.

What now? I didn't know.

Would Bella regret this? Maybe.

Would someone find out about what we did? Maybe.

Did anyone have to know? I didn't think so.

Would this effect the friendship that I had with Bella? Without a doubt. We just had sex and there was no going back. We couldn't changed what we both had done. It was wrong. So very, very wrong. But why didn't I feel guilty about it? Why did the world suddenly seem so unfamiliar? Why did _I_ suddenly seem so unfamiliar?

I didn't know what to do except act on impulse. We could just make this a one time thing. Yes, that's it. Just one time. It wouldn't happen again. Ever. So was it so wrong to want to cherish the moments that the two of us had left before anyone arrived home? I didn't think so. It wasn't going to happen again so why did it matter?

It didn't.

With my thoughts fixed back in order, I felt myself moving within Bella's warmth once again. She made no objection to stop so I relished the feeling of her, knowing that it couldn't happen anymore.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Hurray for some lemonade! Haha! So obviously things are going to get angsty around here. Especially with the whole Carlisle situation. What's Bella going to do about him? Will Carlisle find out about Bella and Edward? Will Bella and Edward continue to sneak behind Carlisle's back? So many questions. I guess you'll all just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Make sure to leave me a nice review! I love you guys!**


	10. Confusion

**A/N: Wow! You guys blew me away with the last chapter's reviews! I love you guys so much! It's so awesome to get such great feedback. My updates aren't coming as quick as normal because things are really hectic for me right now. I'm going to be my best friends maid of honor, and there is so much planning and organizing that she needs help with. And I'm starting my second semester at my university so I want to begin on a good note and maintain my GPA.**

**Now is when my favorite type of drama is beginning to get mixed in. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review for me to come back to. I'm going to try to get the next UD out as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of it is Stephenie's.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Confusion**

I must have fallen asleep after Bella and I had sex because when I woke up she was gone. No sign of her. Nothing. Nothing at all. The infrared numbers on my clock read that it was only 10:34 p.m. I glanced around my dark room, thinking maybe she was out there somewhere. But it was a stupid thing to do especially since I knew for a fact that she wasn't.

My hands rose to my face and began to wipe it over as if there were something on it. I was so frustrated and so pissed off. What the hell was wrong with me? I just fucked my father's girlfriend and ruined everything I had going with her. Our friendship, our bond, our time together. That was all shot to hell now. All because I couldn't keep my little buddy in my pants.

Bella, most likely, was probably sitting in her room talking to Carlisle on the phone, acting as if nothing had happened between us. It was the normal way to go about this. Our little encounter would be played off as some meaningless fuck. Well, it sure as hell didn't feel that way. At least not to me it didn't. Bella was crying for some reason that I still didn't know, and that's when I realized that I had to have her.

But the sex between us obviously didn't really mean that much to her. Especially considering that she didn't even have the decency to wait until I woke up. Didn't she want to talk about it at all? It was as if she wanted me one minute, and then suddenly she was ignoring everything that happened between us.

Maybe I was overreacting though. Perhaps she just left the room in fear of Zafrina finding the two of us together. Zafrina was home now anyway. That could be it, too. I mean, that would be a nasty scenario. I shuddered at the thought of it. Zafrina would want to kill me for getting myself in what she liked to call "a deep hole".

I got up from my bed and threw on a pair of black briefs. Sleeping nude really wasn't my thing anyway. What happened between Bella and I didn't matter now. She hadn't bothered to acknowledge it so neither would I. It was childish, but I didn't give a fuck. I was too exhausted to deal with this bull shit. Slowly, I walked back to my bed, resting my face against my pillows. I closed my eyes and drifted off to the sleep that called to me.

--

I was having a dream. Or at least that's what I thought it was. It felt like there was a slight weight on my legs that wasn't allowing me to sit up. It was a confusing dream, and I couldn't figure out the exact meaning of it. Or if there was a meaning at all. But one thing was for sure, it seemed as if I was pinned down.

My eyes snapped open, darting across the ceiling for a short moment. It was then that I realized the weight was still across me. Wasn't this type of stuff supposed to leave when you woke up? I glanced down to see that I wasn't dreaming, and there was no weight covering my legs. It was a woman. _The_ woman. Bella. She was straddling my waist, not saying a word. Only staring at me. It was dark, but I could tell that her brown orbs were gazing deeply into mine.

Almost immediately, I sat up, looking deeply at the woman who was in my bed. Again. For the second time. "Bella? What are you-"

Her small hand went to my mouth quickly and stopped my next sentence. "Shh," she whispered. So I did. I don't know why, but everything that I had been wondering earlier suddenly drifted away. All of the questions that I had for her didn't matter anymore. All that did was this moment, this time, and this place.

Bella began to run her thumb across my bottom lip for a moment. Her fingers were softer than I remembered, and I absolutely adored the feeling of them. It was like nothing I'd felt before. Bella slid her hand behind my neck before pressing her lips against mine. Our lips fit together like two missing pieces of a puzzle. It sounds cheesy, but it was the truth. It was as if we were made for each other.

The kiss started off sweetly and tentatively. I wasn't even sure if her lips were actually touching mine until I felt Bella swipe her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth wide enough so that her tongue could slide in. Our tongues massaged the other with slow, sure strokes. My hands found the back of her head, pulling her closer to my mouth.

I kept my lips soft up until I felt her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of my neck. My hands grasped the side of her face, needing to feel our lips moving together in unison. The kiss turned rough and heated. I wanted her, and there was no hiding it any longer. It was a mesh of lips, teeth, and tongue. And by the looks of it, Bella wanted me just as bad.

Abruptly, I pulled away from her, both of us panting heavily. "I want you," I whispered, so low that it felt like my voice was part of the darkness.

Bella brought her lips back to mine, kissing me once before pulling back a centimeter. Her mouth was still pressed against mine while she spoke. "Then take me." I watched as she raised her arms in the air, allowing me to tug the over-sized, gray shirt on her torso off her body. And I did just that while letting my hands run along the sides of her body. I tossed the shirt to my left before dodging for her lips another time, full aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were so firm and round, unlike any other ones that I had seen.

Her slender arms wrapped tightly around my neck while she kissed me with a hunger that I would have never thought to be possible until now. Her lips were urgent and full of passion as her torso pressed flush against mine. Bella's hot breath breezed into my mouth before she bit down, none too lightly, on my bottom lip. I groaned at the feeling. She tugged and nipped at it several times, obviously torturing me.

I felt Bella's hands drift slowly along my chest and abs, moving downward toward her destination. She reached the front of my briefs, delicately moving her fingers over my hardened length. My head was spinning while I pulled back from her lips to grunt, my breathing becoming loud and uneven. Her hand increased its rhythm over my cock, pressing down a bit harder.

My calloused fingers fell to her thighs, kneading the creamy flesh in that area in the rhythm Bella's hand drifted over my dick. The torture was too much for me. I gently brushed her hands away, hooking them around my neck. I brought my lips to her pulse, sucking and licking the area, earning a low moan from Bella's mouth. Her breathing was ragged and heavy while I trailed kisses along her exposed shoulders, letting my tongue dart out occasionally.

Bella's hand went to pay more attention to the evidence of my arousal, but I cut her off before she could complete her task. I met the confusion on her face with a wide smirk of my own. I flipped us over so that Bella was now below me. She grinned up at me, the need obvious in her eyes. I worked my way down her body, dropping kisses to her stomach. I continued to let my lips drag down her hips and thighs, until I reached a destination of my own. I glanced up at her to see that her eyes were hooded with desire.

I hooked my fingers into the edge of her light blue panties and dragged them down her legs, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. I grasped her legs in my fists, gliding my hands around the inside of her thighs before coating them with my lips. I knew Bella's eyes were locked on me, watching my every move. I took a chance and glanced up at her, noticing that she was biting her lip in anticipation. The sight caused my cock to twitch slightly.

I brought my hand to her sex, slipping one finger into her slick folds, exploring her. Bella wiggled a little while a deep sigh came from her. Slowly, I bent my head down to flick my tongue against her clit. Strangled moans escaped Bella's lips, and I was secretly hoping she knew to be quiet or else we would surely have company with us. Zafrina, that is.

Bella's hands threaded in my hair, pressing my face closer to her. She raised her hips and wriggled around several times. I picked up the pace my tongue had created while slipping a finger inside of her opening, moving around slowly, teasing her. I rotated my finger so that it was pressing against her upper wall, and started to move in and out of her at a rough pace. But I quickly removed both my tongue and finger before she could reach her climax..

She made a sound of protest while I kissed my way back up to her. I smiled against her skin but ignored her pleas for me to continue. Bella was panting. Hard. I brought my lips to her erect nipple, flicking it lightly with my tongue. She placed her hand to the back of my neck, pressing my mouth onto her again and again. Bella mewled in pleasure, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

I drew away from her for a moment, removing the gray briefs that clung to my lower body. Bella's eyes traveled down my figure, taking in the sight of my arousal. Her eyes widened but a wide smile suddenly tugged across her face before she began to stroke my length. I grunted at the contact of her hand. It was as if she knew exactly what I liked. Her fingers continued to glide cleverly until it was almost too much to bare. I knew I was going to lose control soon so I pushed her hand away. The look of confusion fanned across her face again, but I shrugged it off.

I lifted her off the bed so that she was straddling my lap now. Bella smiled once before crashing her mouth onto mine while wrapping her legs tightly around my waist. I gripped her hips roughly and moved her completely down on top of me, encasing myself within her. Bella gasped and moaned into my mouth, clenching the back of my neck in her hands.

We both stopped to revel in the moment, looking directly into each other's eyes. She had never been more beautiful than right now, at this exact time. Hesitantly, Bella rotated her hips, causing my body to jerk upward deeper into her. I kept my two palms placed on the small of her back, urging her to continue.

Bella let out a noise that was a mix of a sigh and a moan before burying her fingers into my hair and pushing her lips against mine in a feeble attempt to muffle her groans. I, too, was having some trouble with that. But right about now, someone hearing us was the last thing that was entering my mind. Bella kept her hips rocking at a slow pace, relishing the feeling just as I was. Being inside of her was mind blowing.

She continued to thrust up and down on my cock, gradually going faster and faster. The warm wetness surrounding me was consuming my being. On each of Bella's downward thrusts, I thrusted upward, angling myself so that my skin was rubbing into her clit. Bella immediately brought her face to my shoulder, trying to hide the scream that was escaping her mouth. "Oh God," she whispered, her breath hot against my ear.

I brought my mouth to the spot on her neck, leaving traces of love bites where I began to bite down on her flesh. Her walls continued to clench around me, making it obvious that she was close to finishing. My thrusts picked up the pace, becoming faster and shorter. It was only moments later that Bella was dipping into the edge of ecstasy. She tried her best to stifle the moans that were escaping her lips, but in all honesty, she wasn't doing that good of a job.

It was like music to my ears to hear her screaming my name over and over again. Her hands were clawing into my back, ripping at the flesh. It was obvious that her orgasm was only seconds away. "Harder," she cried. "Oh God, harder, Edward!"

With those magic words, I did just as she said, plunging into her warmth as hard as I possibly could. Four thrusts later, we both hit our climaxes while concealing the boisterous groans being uttered from our lips. We collapsed into a sweaty pile, breathing heavily and trying to gain some sort composure.

Her fingers did the same thing they had earlier, toying idly with my bronze hair. I didn't say anything when I pulled out of her and then rolled to the other side of my bed, resting in the space next to her. The only sounds that could be heard was our ragged panting and uneven breaths. Otherwise, the room was completely silent.

It seemed like a dangerous type of quiet though.

I could feel Bella's intense gaze drilling into the side of my face. I cocked my head to the side to stare into her eyes. They were filled with satisfaction and desire was still swimming in her chocolate orbs. But surprising me, Bella ripped her eyes away and brought her hands to her face. She wiped it over once and pulled sweaty strands of hair out of her eyes. I watched as she sighed as if debating on a conversation.

Bella licked her lips before pushing herself past me, hopping off the side of the king size bed. I grabbed her wrist before she could get any further. "Hey, where you going?" I asked, my voice still in a low whisper. I smiled at her, but when she didn't grin back, I withdrew the beam. Her breathing was uneven but not from the sex we just had. It was different now. I was positive that she was on the verge of tears. "Bella? Bella, what's the matter?" I asked, trying to keep my tone soothing.

She wiped the side of her face with the back of her hand before hissing at me in the darkness of my room. "Edward, are you really asking me that right now?" she questioned, her voice in disbelief.

Was this supposed to be a trick question? I nodded my head. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Bella scoffed and shook her head. "We just had sex! And not just right now. Earlier, too," she stated, her voice slightly loud.

I sat up in the bed, resting on my elbows. "I'm aware of that," I told her.

She bent down, reaching for her over-sized gray T-shirt before flinging it on her body. "Look, Edward. In case you might have forgotten, I'm dating your dad, Carlisle, remember him? You know, my boyfriend? Does that ring a bell for you, hm?" she questioned, her voice harsh and demanding.

"Why are you getting angry with me?" I asked. "If I can recall, you weren't complaining two minutes ago or earlier today for that matter. So don't even try to push this on me because this isn't just my fault. You're the one that came in here and just so happened to be straddling me while I was trying to sleep!" I hissed, leaving my voice at a loud whisper.

My words shut Bella up. She gaped at me for a moment, obviously trying to think of a comeback to say toward me. But it was clear that she didn't have one.

"Why were you in here, by the way?" I asked.

Bella looked away from me, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "I...I'm not sure. But, Edward, we can't...we just can't....we can't do this anymore. It-it was only for today. It's not like we're going to make this a frequent thing. I'm with Carlisle," she told me. "I'm with your dad."

Frustration surged through every vein in my body, but I did the only thing that I could do. Smile and nod. It was easier that way even if there was so many things I wanted to scream at her. Some of the hateful and rude while others were romantic and cheesy. "Yeah," I agreed. "You're right. We just...we just carried away again. No one has to know anything. It'll be our secret, I guess."

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

I watched as she left my room with out so much as a glance back at me. What the fuck was happening?

-------

Last night passed slowly. I couldn't fall back asleep due to the part of me that was hoping Bella would crawl back into my bed. I knew it was a long shot though. She'd made it clear that it wasn't supposed to happen again, but did that mean that I couldn't think about it? Because it was the only thing that was running through my mind the next day.

The feeling of being inside of her was enough to make me cum right where I was. And that would probably be a little noticable due to one of my best friends swimming beside me. Emmett continued to grasp the water and squirt it toward me with his hands. Did I mention that he is easily amused by some of the stupidest things? Yeah, well, that's why I love the guy.

But today, Bella was all I could think about. I would look at the clouds in the sky and think of the cotton of her panties. I would run my hands along the cushion of my seat, remembering how soft her skin was against mine. I would walk to my room to retrieve an item only to be reminded that we had sex in my bed.

I couldn't escape her. She was everywhere to me.

Bella, on the other hand, had done a pretty damn good job with avoiding me. I hadn't seen her all day which means she was most likely anxiously awaiting Carlisle's return. Yeah, sadly, he decided to come home earlier than he intended, only because he missed his Bella. Or at least that's what Zafrina said.

Pathetic. Fucking pathetic.

"Damn Edward! Who fuck were you riding last night?"

Emmett's loud voice interrupted my thoughts, immediately. His question caused me to stiffen, but I tried to play it cool. "What makes you think I was fucking someone last night?" I asked. Was he fucking psychic or something?

He chuckled to himself. "Well, it appears that you have quite noticeable claw marks all down your back. And I'm assuming that you don't have chicken pox so that means that some piece of ass must have enjoyed what you were giving her." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So who's the lucky bitch?"

I felt my jaw clench and shoulders tense instinctively. I was so close to grabbing Emmett and beating the shit out of him for referring to Bella that way. But that's when I remembered that he had no clue who I was screwing. Emmett had no idea that Bella and I had sex last night. And there was certainly no way I was going to get away with passing these marks on my back off as an itch. "Just some girl," I muttered.

"Oh come on, Edward. Give me some details. Don't be selfish," Emmett urged me to continue. He was kind of a pig when it came to talking about the great fucks he had. Emmett liked to get down to the graphic, dirty detail. "It's not everyday you get a girl who enjoys your ride, if you know what I mean."

"It's was good," I replied simply.

He rolled his eyes and obviously wasn't going to stop until I gave him a full report. "Edward! What the fuck! You have to at least give me something. What was it like? Was she a screamer? Who was on top, you or her? What kind of underwear was she wearing? How big were her tits? What are the-"

I cut him off with a harsh tone. "I said it was good, now let it go!" I snapped at him, while hoisting myself out of the pool.

I could practically feel Emmett's angry gaze shooting into my back. "Dude, I don't know what's up with you, but you seriously need to get your act together. Why the hell are you freaking out? Normally, we always talk about this shit together. You know, you, me, and Jasper. But suddenly it's like you're so distant. You know I'm here for you, and I'll listen to whatever you have to say. So if you want to talk, then let it out. I'm all ears."

A sigh escaped my lips as I relaxed my shoulders. I nodded my head slowly. "I know you're here for me, Em, but I don't know. I guess I'm just going through some stupid shit. It's nothing I really want to talk about. It's stupid, really." I paused and turned to face him while he still floated aimlessly through the water. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Sorry I went off on you."

Emmett raised his hands and shrugged. "No worries man. I know how it is sometimes. But do yourself a favor, and don't let whatever it is that's bothering you eat you alive. If you do, it'll only make things twenty times worse."

I nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks Emmett."

"No problem. I'm here for you. You know that right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that."

"Good." He swam to the ladder and lifted himself out of the water. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised my mom I'd go to my grandma's birthday party today. I'm already late, and if I don't show up, she'll most likely end up murdering me."

I laughed at his statement. "Okay. I'll see you later Em."

He nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

Emmett left the house while I continued to bask the sun's warmth, letting it heat my every cell. It felt good especially since it was barely ever here. Forks was normally covered with a thick layer of clouds, but not today. Sometimes, I loved days like this. Especially today. Carlisle was going to be arriving home, and truth be told, I wasn't in the mood to be around the oh-so-happy couple at the moment.

So I stayed outside, trying my hardest to block out any of the other voices that continued to rack my brain. Mainly Bella's. It was as if it was taunting me about it. On my left shoulder there was an angel that was whispering to me that it was so very wrong to have had sex with Bella. It kept urging me to tell Carlisle because deceiving never helps anyone in the end.

But on my right shoulder was the devil. He, on the other hand, was screaming toward me to go find Bella and fuck her senseless. He yelled for me to snatch Bella away from Carlisle and never give her back, and it was all so tempting. So deliciously tempting.

Honestly though, none of those options really lived up to what I really wanted to do. Despite the anger that my father usually caused me, I didn't want to hurt him that way. But I wanted Bella so damn bad. Not just for physical reasons, but in other ways too. Every way possible. I wanted to know her soul and see her for who she truly was. If she would just give me a chance to show her how happy we could be...

_Stop it!_ I scolded myself. _Bella's is not yours. So find your own girl. Ya know, someone who isn't your father's girlfriend._

"Edward! You're father's just arrived home. Come inside and say hello," Zafrina's booming voice called from the house.

I glanced back at her, wondering if I should get up from this chair or not. I thought about it for a moment, and then decided it would be best if I did. Because if I stayed, it would surely be noticeable the way I was acting. I trudged toward the house, taking my time as I walked. Zafrina stood next to the door patiently waiting for me to come inside.

"Please be nice," she warned me. "Your father is in a good mood, and the last thing we need is for the two of you to get in a battle over something stupid. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Zafrina held the door wider for me, allowing me to pass. Inside, I walked to the foyer where I was sure Carlisle would be. And I was right. There he was, still dressed in his hunting gear. "Hi, Dad," I stated, a smirk tugging at my lips. "Hunt anything good?" I asked, hoping I sounded normal.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just the usual; deer mostly," he stated, taking off the camauflaged hat on his head. His eyes moved past me to something that was beyond my figure. I turned to see what he was now staring at. It was a stupid move. I wanted to avoid her at the moment, but there Bella stood, beauty and all.

"Bella," Carlisle said, his voice full of happiness. I watched as he pushed past me, rushing to greet the woman he was madly in love with. I knew I should have turned away or something, but I wasn't really thinking at the moment. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and leaned down to press his lips to the mouth that I was ravishing last night. My fists clenched tightly while my jaw suddenly went tight. Bella turned her gaze to look at me, and for a second I thought they were apologetic, but it was most likely my imagination.

She tore her eyes away from mine when Carlisle pulled away from her lips. "How was your trip?" she asked, her voice sounding as if she were interested.

"Good. It was real good. I had a great time with some of my old buddies. I haven't spent time with them in a while so it was nice to get away from it all for a little while. But I missed you." He paused to smile at her. "How was it being here without me? Hopefully it wasn't too boring. Was Edward keeping you occupied?" Carlisle asked.

Both Bella and I noticed the double meaning behind his words, but we shrugged it off. "Oh you know, same old stuff we do when you're here. Nothing really that great."

_Well, I have scratches on my back that beg to differ,_ I thought the words but would never dare to speak them aloud. "I would say that you had the best time of your life," I said. Payback was a bitch. She wants to fuck with me then I'll fuck with her.

Carlisle turned to me and grinned. "Edward never really did know how to keep a woman satisfied," he said, his voice full of joking.

I knew he was just messing around with me, but his words were really pissing me off. Especially since what Bella and I were thinking was something totally different from my father's thoughts. "Very funny, Dad," I said, my tone monotonous. "But I would say that Bella was extremely satisfied. So satisfied that she probably wants to do it again. Isn't that right Bella?" I asked innocently.

I watched as Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably before she cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to go see if Zafrina needs any help in the kitchen. I'll let you guys catch up." Bella smiled once, locking eyes with mine. It was clear that she wanted to get away and that she was really angry with me. But right now I could care less.

Both Carlisle and I watched as she walked away, heading toward the hallway."She's really something, isn't she?"

I glanced over at my Dad and nodded my head. "Yeah," I replied. "She's great."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for drama! So I'm not really into the whole smooth sailing thing. It wouldn't be a good story if I was. Anyway, hopefully you'll all leave me a nice review, and in return I'll post the next chapter real soon! Sound good? Yeah, that's what I thought.**


	11. Just Surrender

**A/N: Woo hoo! You guys are the bomb! Thanks for the reviews! Things are really heating up around here, and it's getting better and better. Leave me a review when you're finished reading. Thanks so much! And by popular vote there is a part of this chapter in Bella's POV!**

**Please remember that this is rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Just Surrender**

**Edward's POV**

Last night, I declined Zafrina's invitation when dinner was ready. I wasn't in any type of mood to be in the same vicinity as the two love birds. The thought of it made my stomach sick and churn. Bella and I had our fun, and it was only too obvious that it was over now. I knew that it should be, but that was the last thing I wanted. What I really wanted was Bella.

It was late, around midnight as a matter of fact. But I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to dream about being with her and then wake up to find that it was nothing more than my thoughts reminding me of something I already knew. But I was so tired and so angry. I've never felt this many emotions all at once. It was unbelievable.

My thoughts were interrupted when my bedroom door was forced open, Bella storming her way toward me. By the looks of it, she was extremely upset. Not sad but fiercely enraged with me. Her eyes held a burning desire that was completely different from the desire in her pupils last night. This one was full of hatred and resentment. Bella's jaw was tense, causing her neck muscles to flex at the rigidness of her stance.

I stared at her with curiosity while pushing myself out of my bed. She stopped directly in front of me, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She had the pose a woman makes when she means all business. It was one that every man everywhere should be conscious of. I waited patiently for her to speak.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, her voice low but severe.

My eyes searched her face again, looking for any signs of the old Bella, but I couldn't find any. This Bella was furious and demanded answers. But what was she so mad about? "Someone you're pissed at," I answered, my voice hesitant.

She poked me in the chest with her index finger. It wasn't enough to cause pain, but I assumed it wouldn't be a very good thing to mention that especially since she looked as if she wanted to bite my head off. "You got that right, you stupid...dumb...moronic....bastard!" she hissed.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me again?!" I asked in a loud whisper.

Bella flew her hands in the air and tugged at her hair slightly, as if she was frustrated. "Because you're an-"

"Shh!" I told her clamping my hand over her mouth. Her voice was dangerously loud, and if Carlisle were to come in here, how was I supposed to explain why Bella was in my room at midnight. "Do you want Carlisle to kill us both?!" I whispered through my teeth. "Now, tell me calmly why you're so mad at me."

"Those comments you were making toward Carlisle about me being," she paused to lift her hands in the air to make quotation marks with her fingers, "satisfied! Are you stupid or something? Didn't we both agree that we weren't going to tell anyone? And then there you were practically implying it to him! It would have been better if you shouted it to the world, don't you think?" she said, her voice hushed but bitter.

I shook my head and laughed with out humor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't do that. Do not do that to me. How the hell am I supposed to just ignore what happened between us? I couldn't even go downstairs to eat dinner because I was afraid of seeing the two of you together. How do you think this makes me feel, Bella?" I asked, now pointing my finger toward her.

Bella sighed. "Edward, it was just a one time thing and-"

"Two time thing," I corrected her. "We had sex twice. Well, if we really want to get technical here, it was probably about four times. But-"

"Edward!" she hissed, cutting me off. "Please, let me finish."

I exhaled heavily through my nose. "Sorry."

She licked her lips once before speaking again. I watched as she ran her fingers nervously through her hair, debating on what to say. "Look, Edward. I'm...I just don't...It's not right for us to get involved like that. I'm dating you father, and we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to him, it's not fair to you, and it's not fair to me. Hell, it's not fair to anyone." Bella paused to stare into my eyes. "It was stupid of us to even have sex in the first place. It was irresponsible and careless, and it can't happen again!" she stated.

I crossed my arms over my clothed chest and scoffed. "Those words sound familiar."

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the side of her face. "What do you want me to say to you, Edward? That we should continue this sneaking around crap? Because I can't do that. I'm with Carlisle, and if he ever found out, we'd all have hell to pay. Do you want that?" Bella asked me.

Cautiously, I took a step toward her, keeping my arms fixed over my chest. "No. I don't want that. But...Bella, I want you."

Bella raised her right hand and closed her eyes, urging me to stop. "Edward, please don't-"

"No, Bella. Just...just let me finish." I took a deep breath and reached for her chin, raising it until she was looking at me. She swallowed haird, but I continued anyway. "I don't just want you for sex. I...I know for a fact that I could get that from someone else anywhere, but I don't want anyone else. For the time I've been home, I've gotten to know you and see who you really are. And...and I just want to be with you."

She tore her gaze away from mine and looked away. "Edward, you know that's not possible. I can't just...it's...none of that is that simple. You're making it all seem so easy when it's just the opposite. It's hard, and if we continue with this, it'll only get harder." Bella turned away from me, her back facing my direction.

I took another step toward her before lifting my arms onto her shoulders and running them along her bare arms. She shuddered under my touch. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I brought my lips to her shoulder, kissing my way up her neck, along her jaw, and across her cheek.

Bella sighed happily, but then suddenly pulled away from me. "Edward, stop. I just...we can't do this. It's not right!" she hissed.

"I know that," I reminded her.

"Then why doesn't it seem like you do. I honestly think you're insane! Carlisle will kill us if he ever found out what we did or what we're doing right now," she whispered to me. "Do you not realize that?" A smile tugged at my lips as I continued to watch her heated state. "Why are smiling? I'm trying to be realistic and serious, but you're over here, fighting back a laugh? What is so funny?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

My grin turned even wider as I leaned back on the dresser behind me. "You're kind of sexy when you're mad."

She shook her head and scoffed. "Unbelievable. You are ridiculous. I just got through saying that what happened with us is done. It's over. Understood?"

I ignored her comment, starting up a conversation of my own. "Why do you keep coming into my room when everyone else is asleep? It seems to me like you want something to happen between the two of us or else you could have come to talk to me after dinner," I reminded her.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, enraged by my accusation.

"It just seems a little fishy to me, don't you think?" I asked, knowing that my words were digging at her.

**Bella's POV**

I went to turn away from him and storm out the door. This was so far-fetched. How dare he accuse me of wanting to have sex with him again. I just didn't want to talk with him while others where in an ear shot. A hand suddenly encircled my waist, and I spun around, ready to give Edward a piece of my mind.

Only when I looked at him, the anger I was prepared to spit at him diminished. His eyes were a deliciously wounderful light green color, and he stared at me with such intensity that I had to suppress a shiver. It felt as though my breathing had picked up dramatically. I had to walk away. If I didn't, I knew what would come out of this. _Walk away!_ I screamed at myself. _Go before you do something stupid! Tell him to let go of you! Do it, Bella! Stop before it's too late. You can still leave now._

He swallowed again, shaking his head. I watched as he licked his sensual lips, just like he did last night before we had sex. My head started to spin with desire. I wanted Edward. Again. I had to get out of there. _Come on, leave! _The little voice in my head was yelling and telling me to go back to Carlisle, but it became distant with every second that passed as I gazed into Edward's green orbs.

Not thinking, I pulled his neck down and kissed him with a hard intensity, wanting more and more of his lips. His mouth tasted better than anyone I had ever kissed before. Including Carlisle. He swept my mouth with his tongue expertly while his hands caressed the expanse of my stomach, drawing imaginary circles.

I panted into his mouth after a long moment of kissing. I knew that Edward understood that he was arousing me. It felt so good even though my head was screaming at me to stop. I was too far gone now. There was no way anyone could pull us apart. Not even the jaws of life.

He must have thought about this too. Edward pulled back, breathing deeply, "You want to?" he asked me, his voice sexy and husky.

_Tell him no. Tell him to let you go. Tell him that you can't do this and make sure you mean it this time! _The voice was just a mere whisper now; I could barely hear it. I dragged Edward's mouth back to mine to silence him. "Don't stop," I muttered against his lips. I raised my hands and rubbed them against his clothed chest feeling his strong muscles under my fingertips.

With a low growl, he picked me up off the floor and carried me to his bed, placing me down. He was still standing on the side of it so I stood up on my knees and started to tug at his shirt while he held my waist, groaning softly. Neither one of us spoke, we just continued to gaze into each others eyes, ignoring what reality had to offer to us both. I tossed his gray article of clothing onto the space beside the bed.

Edward tore off my shirt and cotton shorts faster than I could blink while he attached his lips to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there. I closed my eyes unconsciously but snapped them back open when he reached around to unclasp the bra that hid my breasts. I slid my hands up his lean, muscular torso and down his bare arms, basking in the feeling of his warm skin.

He whispered something I couldn't make out and then fully took off my bra, groaning softly when he saw me. I tugged off his dark sweatpants that he wearing and threw them somewhere close by. He pushed me on my back as pressure slowly began to grow underneath my abdomen. It only seemed to rise when I felt his large erection pressing against me tightly. I pulled off his breifs quickly, releasing the evidence of his arousal.

I gasped and moaned loudly when he took my nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while giving its twin equal attention with his hand. He continued his slow, sensual torture while pleased moans continued to escape my lips. I was fully aware of the fact that Carlisle was down the hall, but I ignored it. He was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

I grasped at Edward's hair, holding him there, but gave a noise of protest when he moved lower. He kissed his way down my stomach as I moaned, only stopping when he reached the edge of my panties. He hooked his fingers underneath the soft fabric and pulled down, running his large, calloused hand down my legs on the way.

He placed chaste kisses around the area I wanted him to touch me most. I nearly came off the bed when he inserted two fingers into my hot, wet core. He groaned, nuzzling his head into my neck. But suddenly he pulled out his fingers and seemed to stiffen. I caught the look in his eyes while he pushed off me roughly as if he were angry with himself.

"Wait. Just, no, you...you're right. We can't...we can't do this. Carlisle and, and you...and me. It's just..." I watched in confusion as he ran a hand through his messy, bronze hair, getting off the bed and heading toward his bathroom. What the hell was going on? After a few seconds of watching him walk away, I got up and went after him.

Edward was in front of the sink, splashing his face with water and evidently, still aroused. When he saw me, he turned around quickly while I leaned against the doorway. His eyes skimmed across my body, starting at my legs. He swallowed hard again but looked away.

A sultry smile came on my face while I advanced toward him. I was never this bold, but I found that I didn't care. I wanted Edward right now, and I sure as hell was not going to think about the consequences. Why did he decide right now that we shouldn't be doing this? Couldn't he have decided earlier when I wasn't so turned on? I came close to him. So close that I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

My breasts were pressed up against his chest as his green lust-filled eyes bored down on mine. He swallowed hard. I watched his adam's apple bob in his throat. "Bella you're right. I'm sorry that I put you in this type of position. It's wrong and we should-"

My lips came up to his cutting off whatever he was going to say. It seemed as though he was refusing to respond, but his rough hands came to waist, touching the skin there. My hand slowly started trailing down his hard chest until I found what I was looking for. I reached down and stroked his long, hard shaft. He groaned and bit down on my lip.

My fingers began to massage his erect cock. His eyes drifted shut and he hardened considerably in my hand; it turned me on even more. I could feel myself starting to pant along with him. "Bella..." His tone was hard but laced with seduction. Suddenly, we switched positions, my body being pushed up the wall. I wrapped my legs instinctively around Edward's lean hips, feeling our cores touch. I gasped at the erotic feeling.

Edward brought his lips to my breasts while my head rested against the wall, my eyes closing. They closed tighter when I felt his fingers probe into my warmth. They pumped into me roughly while I rose my hips to meet his rhythm. I brought my head to his shoulder, hoping that my screams wouldn't echo through out the bathroom.

He pulled out abruptly while I made a sound of protest. With my legs still wrapped around him, he led me back to his bed. I pushed Edward back into his pillows before I straddled his hips. I slid down on his legs, kissing my way down his chest until I came to the evidence of his arousal. Slowly, I leaned down, taking his hard manhood into my mouth. His hands gripped my hair tightly, holding me there. A harsh groan erupted from his throat while I smiled against his dick.

I swirled my tongue around him, stroking his length gently. I removed my mouth and blew lightly on the trail of wetness. I glanced up at him, watching in fascination as his chest pumped up and down while ragged breaths escaped his lips. I crawled back up toward him and kissed him harder than I had before, plunging my tongue into his mouth.

His eyes were glazed over with passion and lust making them look almost black, vulnerable. Edward sat up while I continued to straddle his lap. I came slowly down on his cock, earning a groan of pleasure from him. I pushed my mouth against his, trying to conceal my own cries. I panted heavily as I started to move over him. Damn, he felt so good. How was I supposed to resist him when he'd given me the best sex I'd had in a long time?

"Oh God, Edward," I said breathlessly, my eyes falling shut.

I rode him for a couple of minutes, muffling my groans against any part of his body. My fingernails continued to dig into his shoulders while I bounced up and down. He rolled us over so he was on top, smiling lazily down on me. My legs wrapped around his narrow waist, bringing him deeper inside of me. He thrusted in and out of me expertly, rolling his hips in a counter-clock wise motion that was driving me crazy.

My screams for him were loud even if they were slightly muffled, but I was in no mood to stop this dance. It was so, so good.

"Harder Edward," I urged.

His eyes turned a shade darker with passion and did as he was told, ramming into my core faster with longer strokes. I gasped, my hands coming up to grip the headboard. Feeling him inside me, hard and throbbing, was unbelievable. Edward's hands slid down between us and touched where we were tightly connected, rubbing and stroking. I gasped and looked up at him, my heart speeding up even more when I saw him.

Edward looked so erotic. His eyes were halfway closed, his skin flushed slightly, his lips parted. I tilted my head up, kissing him long and hard while I reached my climax, screaming out although it was muffled between his lips, riding out the waves of pleasure. His orgasm came shortly after. He completely stiffened and snapped his eyes shut.

A moment later, he collapsed on top of me, both us gasping for air.

That's when I understood. I couldn't stay away from Edward no matter how much I wanted to. It was as if he had some powerful hold over me, and I was completely set on obeying. I kept feeling strange urges to please Edward, and I'm assuming he felt the same. But that were we supposed to do about everyone that was in our way? Neither of us had a clue.

One minute, I was telling him we couldn't do this, and he's saying we can. The next minute, he's telling me that it's wrong, and I'm telling him how much I want him. None of it made any sense. I guess we were both just scared of what the consequences would be if we were ever caught. What would Zafrina think of me? We'd grown such a strong bond together, and I considered her a close friend. How would she react if she ever found out I was fucking her boss' son?

What about Carlisle? Damn, I didn't even want to try to imagine that scenario. It was certain that he would freak out, and Edward and I would be in some really, really deep shit.

Edward rolled off my body in a sluggish movement. All of this sex was clearly wearing him out. The same was going for me, though. Granted, it was amazing, but this was probably the greatest workout I've ever received. I turned my head to stare at Edward while his chest continued to rise and fall. He slowly ran his fingers through his messy hair as he licked his lips over.

Most likely, he could feel my staring, so he glanced over at me. Green met brown in a consuming gaze. He gave me a weak smile that sent tremors radiating through out my body. When Edward looked at me, it felt like he really saw me, not just on the outside but deep down into my soul. I've never really had that feeling before.

I knew I could leave right now. I knew I should leave right now. And I definitely would have if I hadn't known that it was pointless. I could tell Edward that this was done and over, but I knew that my words would be a lie. In the near future, I would most likely end up doing this exact same thing. So at a certain point in time, maybe I should just give in.

I shifted my body closer to Edward's so that my head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow. He seemed pleased by my actions, probably because he assumed I'd walk away again. But I didn't want to. What I wanted was to stay right where I was. Where I was content.

My lips began to drag along his chest, planting kisses. I trailed them up his neck, along his jaw, and over his cheek. Before I pressed my mouth to his, I looked deeply in his eyes and ran my fingers through his bronze, mess of hair. The kiss was tender and slow, almost as if our lips weren't even touching. I felt him smile underneath my lips, so I stopped to look at him.

"What?" I asked, placing myself directly over his body.

His smiled widened as he spoke. "Not too long ago, you were scolding me about how we should stop this. And now here you are."

"Here I am," I repeated.

Edward brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed his calloused fingers over the spot. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you stayed. But why? I was expecting you to run out of here like the other times."

I brought his palm to my lips and kissed the spot, letting my lips linger there for a moment. "Because I knew that it would be useless. We would just end up doing this again." I paused a second, debating on whether to continue or not. "And I guess...I guess I want to be with you, too."

My words brought the most beautiful grin I had ever seen to Edward's face. He lifted his head off the pillows to reach up and kiss me. The kiss brought us right where we left off...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

A faint light continued to poke through my windows, causing my eyelids to flutter open. I wiggled around slightly to stretch my stiff muscles only to notice the familiar woman sleeping on my chest. She looked so peaceful and at ease. I brought my fingers to the side of her cheek, brushing the area softly. Slowly, my head bent down so that my lips could touch her forehead.

She stirred slightly, and I watched as her eyes drifted open. Bella looked around the room once, becoming familiar with her surroundings. She caught sight of me and grinned. "Hi," she said, her voice groggy. Bella rubbed her eyes with her palm, attempting to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Hi," I greeted.

Bella looked around the room once and then back at me. "What time is it?" she asked.

I reached for the clock on my nightstand, peering at the numbers. I held it up for her to see as I read the time. "6:02 a.m."

That seemed to make something in her head click. She bounded off me, reaching for the clothing on the floor. Why was she in such a hurry?

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, trying to get some type of answers from her. If she changed her mind about this, then I would surely go insane. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

She continued to hurriedly put her clothing on, concealing her naked body. "Are you forgetting a very important detail about this?" she asked, her voice in a hurry. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "Carlisle is going to wake up and wonder where I am," Bella reminded me.

Ah, yes. That little obstacle slipped my mind. I was so happy just being here with her that I forgot about reality and the fact that Bella was dating my father. I nodded while I watched her throw the rest of her clothes on. "Just tell him you fell asleep downstairs," I suggested.

Bella nodded, agreeing with me. "Yeah...I...um...yeah. Good idea," she said, slightly breathless. Bella paused abruptly to stare at me. She gave me a weak smile and bent over to press her lips to mine. I brought my hand to the back of her neck and held her in place. Bella laughed quietly. "I have to go, Edward," she whispered against my mouth.

I pushed my lips harder against hers before finally letting her go. Bella leaned down again giving me a chaste kiss before she started toward me door. After that, everything happened so fast I was so sure my heart stopped beating.

The door suddenly burst open, my father standing in the doorway. Bella was quick to move to the side of the door so that she was not visible. I immediately sat up, swallowing hard and trying to keep my breathing under control. He didn't look suspicious of me, so that eased some of my tension. "Dad?" I questioned. "What...what are you doing?"

He smirked once, oblivious to the fact that Bella was standing on the other side of the door. "Hey Edward. Sorry to wake you up. I just couldn't find Bella, and I was wondering if you might have seen her?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

I gave a quick glance at Bella, noticing that she was practically hyperventilating. The fear in her eyes was evident. I tried to keep my voice emotionless and groggy. "Um...no. No, I haven't. I've been in my room this whole time."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yeah. I figured that. It's like one minute I'm going to sleep with her, the next she's gone. And I can't find her anywhere." He paused a minute, debating on where to look next. "I'll go check the living room. Maybe she's watching TV or something."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. Okay," I said, anxiously waiting for him to close my door.

"Alright, sorry for waking you up again. You can go back to sleep. I'll see you later," he said.

Carlisle shut the door behind him, revealing Bella who had her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God," she whispered, sinking to the floor. "That was way too close."

I pushed myself out of my bed, pulling on my briefs. Hastily, I walked to her side and locked my door. "You should probably go before he goes crazy," I told her.

She stood up and ran her hands nervously through her hair. "Yeah, you're right."

Bella stood up on her toes, kissing me one last time. I opened the door, checking to make sure that she wouldn't accidentally run into Carlisle or Zafrina. When the coast was clear, I took her hand and led her out of the bedroom. She glanced back at me once before she took off toward the living room.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so things are going to get filled with lots of drama that I'm sure you all will love or maybe you'll hate it. LOL. But this chapter was definitely one of my favorites. Leave me a nice review, please!**


	12. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Aw, you guys are amazing. I loved the ****66 ****reviews for the last chapter. That's the most I've gotten so far and that is awesome!They just keep getting better and better. I'm glad some of you liked that I told a little bit of the chapter from Bella's POV. I might do that a little more, but not with this chapter. This is All Edward's POV. Leave me a review when you're finished reading. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to Stephenie.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Truth Hurts**

It was around the time where I glanced over at Bella that I realized how much her relationship with Carlisle really bothered me. It was mainly the little things that irked me to the bone. The way he would reach for her hand at times, the way he would place his hand on the small of her back, the way he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and the way he ran his hands through her hair.

Everything was angering me, but what made matters worse was that Bella nor I could do anything about it. So I had to keep my mouth shut, not saying a single word whenever he would touch her. She had to act the same way as always, playing the part of the perfect girlfriend.

Bella and I had been keeping our relationship, or whatever you want to call it, to ourselves for almost three days now. Every night, she would sneak into my bedroom, then carefully wander back to the room with Carlisle before he noticed. We talked for a while and listened to what the other had to say. It was peaceful with her next to me, laying her head on my chest.

Eleazer, one of my father's oldest friends, was over at our house along with a couple of Carlisle's other buddies and their wives. They were all sitting outside in the gigantic backyard, admiring the improvements and changes Carlisle recently made. He gave them a quick tour and allowed everyone to swim if they wished. I had to be out there only to make an appearance. He said that I didn't have to stay, but I wanted to be where Bella was even if we couldn't show affection toward each other.

I sipped on the beer in my hand, watching Bella and Carlisle from a distance. This weekend was the first I had ever seen them so cozy around each other, and honestly, it made me want to puke. I had a pair of dark sunglasses on so that I could study them with out being too obvious while I listen to the wives babble about -what else? Bella and Carlisle. Is she too young for him? Do you think they look good together? Would she make a good mother? What did Carlisle see in her? How did they even become a couple? Do you think she has a nice body? Blah. Blah. Blah.

Why the hell was that all these women talked about? Bella this. Bella that. Carlisle this. Carlise that. It was really pissing me off.

Carlisle just finished a quick swim even though, for some odd reason, the water was practically freezing. The heater for the pool was probably broken. It was surprising that Carlisle hadn't gotten that fixed yet. Normally, he never let anything go unfixed.

But I watched carefully as _they_ talked, huddled close together. Maybe he was just giving the report on the water temperature. Bella hesitantly stepped closer to the in-ground pool, just enough to let the water coat her feet.

Both of them were smiling widely, making my stomach tie in knots. Carlisle kicked water onto her shins, causing a shriek from Bella. I watched as she turned and scampered a few feet away from him. I could see the muscles strain in her pale legs as she ran from Carlisle. Her hair was down, blowing around her face due to the light wind. He laughed as she raised her index finger like scolding a young child. Slowly, Bella walked back toward him, engaging in a conversation. It pained me to watch them, but I couldn't look away.

I felt as if they were putting on a show. Well, Carlisle was always putting on a show, but Bella was clearly a willing participant. Surely she knew that everyone here was watching. That I was watching. It's always that way when you're in a group and someone decides to go for a swim or walk toward the water. The huge pool is like a giant stage. It's natural that others watch, if only for a moment. Bella must have been aware of this, yet she was still in full-throttle playful-couple mode.

And that was _really_ pissing me off!

Billy cupped his mouth and called to them. "How cold is it?"

"Freezing!" Bella announced, her hand stroking Carlisle's back.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. It feels good. Come on in," he suggested.

Rage commingled with hurt inside of me. For the first time, I was starting to regret having sex with Bella. I felt foolish and stupid and suddenly sure that it meant next to nothing to her. I forced myself to look away and drown out anything they had to say by placing the headphones to my iPod into my ears.

Before I hit play, I felt someone come up next to me, touching my shoulder lightly. I turned to see the familiar strawberry blonde standing next to me. I hadn't seen her since my graduation party, and now here she was. Tanya, that is. "What are you listening to?" she asked, her voice laced with obvious seduction.

I smiled and said, "Clair de lune. Debussy. It's good, calm music. Want to listen?"

I handed her my headphones just as Bella and Carlisle were walking toward us. Tanya listened for a few seconds. "That's nice," she said. I watched as she picked up the beer I had next to me and took a long sip. Perfect timing. Bella caught the whole exchange, but I refused to look at her.

Carlisle glanced around once. "Is anybody else getting in?" he asked, his voice full of excitement. I wouldn't mind wiping the smirk off his face right now. I know, I know. That's awful for me to say because Carlisle didn't deserve it. But the rage I felt was surging through my veins at full speed.

One of the wives, Leah Clearwater, answered, "Not yet. I'm not entirely hot enough, and by the looks of it, that water has got to be ice cold." She laughed as if proud of her response. The other women nodded their heads in agreement with Leah.

"You want to go in?" Tanya asked me, purposely rubbing her chest against my bare arm. I knew that would really dig at Bella.

I glanced at Tanya once, feeling Bella's intense eyes glaring down at me from the side. It was then that I noticed the nude-colored bikini Tanya was wearing. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is very sexy. She just was never my type. But right now, it didn't matter. I really wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near the oh so happy couple.

"Sure," I replied, taking my headphones out of my ears and placing them on the table next to me. I reached for the back of my shirt and tugged it over my head, then took the dark sunglasses off my face. "I'd love to."

Tanya seemed pleased by my answer, taking my hand in hers and leading me toward the cold water. I caught Bella's eye and noticed her flexed jaw. My answer must have upset her, but did she realize how she upset me with the whole Carlisle thing? Obviously not. Payback was a bitch. Okay, maybe that's a little harsh, but I didn't want to be near her when she was all cozy with my father.

I could feel her eyes still on me even as Tanya and I walked away. I knew my actions were cold and hurtful but so were hers. I watched as Tanya bravely walked into the pool, letting it gradually ascend up to her chest. I followed her in, knowing full well that Bella was still watching me.

"It feels nice," Tanya stated, wading closer to me in the water.

I smiled and nodded. "It does, doesn't it?"

Tanya glanced over my shoulder toward the crowd of people and then met my eyes again, a sensual smile creeping over her face. "You know it's been a long time since you and I had some alone time together. Maybe after this is over, I can show you a good time like we did back in high school," she suggested.

She always was like that toward me, but I only went along with it because she was pretty good in the sack. I chuckled lightly but shook my head. "That sounds tempting, Tanya, but I'd rather not," I told her.

"Oh come on," she pressed, coming closer to me so that our chests were touching. "It'll be fun and just like old times. And besides it's not like you have a girlfriend or anything."

I took a step back and continued to shake my head. "Tanya, I love that you're propositioning me, but I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Tanya grinned seductively continuing to step toward me. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because-," I began to speak but was immediately cut off.

"Edward," Bella's voice called to me. I turned my head away from Tanya's gaze to glance at the woman near the edge of the pool. "Zafrina needs your help in the kitchen, and she says it's urgent," Bella said. I watched as Bella and Tanya glared at each other but neither of them spoke. It was as if they were having a mental argument, and I wasn't even there.

I glanced back at Tanya and told her I'd be back. She smiled at me, but then went back to staring down Bella. I hoisted myself out of the pool using the edge of the wall, following Bella toward the entrance of the back door of the house. Bella stepped inside, holding the door open for me.

Taking me by surprise, she gripped my wrist suddenly and yanked me into the bathroom that was on the left of us. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. Bella turned to face me, the fire obvious in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat.

No fucking way. This was not going to be pushed on me. "Me? What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one that was getting all comfy with your loving boyfriend!" I hissed, keeping my voice low in case anyone came into the house.

She threw her hands in the air and scoffed. "Edward, what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit there, moping around. What would he think if I suddenly started ignoring him and began spending all of my time with you? Don't you think that would be just a little too obvious? Hm?"

"Well, I think you overdid it, if you ask me," I fired back, crossing my arms over my chest while leaning against the wall.

Bella pointed to herself while she talked. "Me? You think I overdid it? What about you, Mr. I-love-Tanya-all-of-the-sudden?" Now her finger was pointing in my direction, near my face. "I'm not blind. I saw you getting all nice and comfortable with her in the pool," she replied, her voice full of hatred.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I stated, my tone bitter. "Maybe it would be better if your boyfriend found out you were screwing his son practically every night!" I yelled.

With out warning, Bella brought her hand back and slapped me across the face. I brought my palm to my cheek and rubbed the inflicted area. "Don't you dare threaten me, Edward!" she warned. "I'm not going to settle for your shit!"

"Well, I'm not dealing with yours either!" I hissed. "You don't know how much it pisses me off to see the two of you together acting like you're one big happy family. It makes my insides rot. I just...I don't like the idea of having to share you with him," I told her, truthfully through clenched teeth.

She didn't say anything for a long while. Instead, she stared at me, obviously having an internal argument with herself. Bella exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe it would be better if we stopped this. For good."

The sound of her words made me hate myself for a moment. I didn't want to stop seeing Bella. Not one bit. I shook my head and grabbed her waist, pulling her to my chest. "No. I don't want to do that." I felt my mood beginning to soften with her suggestion. "I want you too much."

Bella didn't speak for a moment. She looked slightly uncomfortable in my arms as if she wanted to pull away from me. But then she brought her lips to my bare chest and kissed the area, letting her lips linger there. Suddenly, it was as if we were never fighting."I know. I want you, too. It's just...if this is really hard for you, I don't want you to feel like I'm chaining you down." She paused before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I whispered. I bent down to her level, pushing my lips onto hers. She responded instantly wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing my face closer to hers. Carefully, I let my tongue glide over her lips, requesting entrance to her warm mouth. Immediately, they parted, letting our tongues meet in a dance that was sensual.

I pulled away from her and smiled. "I take it Zafrina really didn't need my help in the kitchen?"

She laughed once and shook her head. "No. I just wanted to get you away from Tanya. She's a bitch."

I chuckled at the bitterness of her tone. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're jealous?" I asked, leaning forward to let my lips slide over her ear.

Bella shook her head. "No. But you're kind of sexy too."

"Good to know," I stated with a smug grin.

She stepped on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. "Let's get back out there before people start to get suspicious."

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Bella walked out of the bathroom before I did, not wanting anyone to know that we were together. A few minutes after her, I strolled back out to the backyard where everyone was talking, laughing, and gossiping. Typical barbeque, I guess you could say. Aside from the fact that the yard looked like something that belonged in a hotel resort.

I caught sight of Bella sitting near the wives, talking about womanly things. She tore her eyes away from them to meet mine. A smile played at her lips and secretly, I grinned back. I felt Tanya loop her arm through mine while she purposely ran her hand down my exposed chest. "There you are. I was waiting for you in the pool, but you took so long and I started to get cold." She brought her lips to my ear. "Maybe you could warm me up."

I noticed Bella's eyes still on me so I wiggled out of Tanya's touch. "Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to see what my father is up to."

Tanya nodded her head once, slightly angry for refusing her, before watching me walk toward the men's conversation. The women and men always were on separate sides of the yard engaging in different talks. Women tended to talk about other women while men talked about sports, cars, work, and all the other shit that goes along with it. I took a seat next to my father, listening to what they were saying, pretending to be interested.

"I'm telling you guys, I need to find a girl that'll really put out for me. Emily is great, don't get me wrong, but the same sex with a woman for a while can get kind of...repetitive," Sam Uley stated. "I need some excitement. You know, a woman with flexibility. I do love Emily, but just one time with someone else really wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Benjamin shook his head. "It's not that big of a deal. When things start to go kind of sour with Tia, I find someone for a quick ride. Tia hasn't found out yet, and I'm sure she never will. You're not really hurting anyone so what's the big deal?" Benjamin said.

Liam pursed his lips before speaking. "So far things with Siobhan have been going okay, but I'm sure if things do take a turn I might go looking for sex elsewhere. But for now, I'm good."

Eleazar smiled once and leaned forward as if telling a secret to the men. "I found this girl who's really good in the sack. I tell Carmen that I'm working late when I'm with her. And it works out perfectly. I don't think I've ever had this great of sex since, well, never."

Everyone around laughed and raised the beers in their hands as if proposing a toast to cheating on their wives. Why marry someone if you were just going to cheat on them? It didn't really make any sense to me so I kept my mouth shut, knowing they would all disagree with whatever I had to say. But who am I to judge? I guess I'm not one to judge considering that the woman I am with is cheating on her boyfriend.

"What about you Carlisle? Has Bella been keeping you satisfied, lately?" Eleazar asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

This statement caused my head to whip up and turn my gaze toward Carlisle. He smiled once and took a sip of his beer.

"Come on," Sam urged. "Give us something. If I had a girl with that body, then I'd be fucking the shit out of her every night."

He sighed once and rearranged his face into a dreamy expression. My heart was pounding wildly, waiting for his reply. I knew I should have left right when they started this banter, but a part of me wanted to know. "Let's just say by the time she's through with me, I don't need to go to the gym for a good workout."

I was struggling to keep my composure while I listened to him. My stomach felt sick, and I wanted to throw up. The other men kept urging Carlisle to continue and to get down to the distinct detail on how good she is, and if she likes it this way or that way. My breathing sped up, and I wanted to kill all of the men sitting around me.

"Last night, we had sex in the shower." He shook his head as if he were imagining it at that moment. "It was phenomenal. You should have heard her screaming," Carlisle said.

I thought of their wet bodies pressed together and couldn't decide who I hated more at that moment. Bella and I had sex last night, too. It had to have been right before she came into my room. I thought back to last night with her and remembered her hair being slightly damp. I felt nauseous, and I needed to get away from this banter.

I guess I never really thought of the fact that she might still be having sex with my father. After all, he was her boyfriend. But what about me? Didn't she even bother to think how that would make me feel? Obviously not.

Quickly, I got up from the chair and started to walk toward the house. I heard Carlisle mention something about me not being comfortable hearing about his sex life. Well, he was sure as hell right about that. Especially when we both were screwing the same girl. This was so messed up.

Pushing past everyone, I power-walked inside, running into Zafrina. She smiled once before steadying herself. "Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. "I didn't see you there."

She grinned again. "Apparently so." I could feel Zafrina studying me over. I knew she would notice the change in my mood no matter how hard I tried to hide it. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. "You look like you're going to throw up or something."

I felt like it too. "It's nothing. I guess it's just from being in the sun all day. I just want to go lay down. I'll talk to you later," I told her, scooting to the side so she could get through the doorway.

Zafrina didn't bother to say anything else even though both her and I knew that wasn't what was really bothering me. I made it to my room and plopped myself onto the gigantic bed that looked inviting. Why the hell was I such an idiot to forget about her sexual relationship with Carlisle?

Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured them together, naked and intertwined. I tried to shove the disgusting image away, but it wouldn't budge. I hated her. I hated Carlisle. Who the hell didn't I hate? Right now, Tanya's offer seemed pretty damn good to me. Maybe it would ease some of my pain.

I got off my ass and decided to stop acting like a baby. It was time to give Bella a taste of her own medicine. Hurriedly, I rushed down the stairs back toward the yard, opening the door and stepping outside. Tanya was leaning against the brick of the house, nursing an empty glass in her hands. I glanced around, searching for Bella. My eyes caught hers in an instant. She smirked at me but then looked away before she caught the scowl I flashed at her.

Tanya was looking my way now, and very smoothly, I made my way toward her. "Hey," I said, using my soft, velvety voice that normally made a woman weak in the knees.

She grinned and shifted her weight slightly. "Hey. Did you change your mind?" she asked.

I nodded my head, surprising her obviously. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. But first, I want to get really drunk. Let me get you another drink, okay?"

Tanya smiled, pleased with my response while handing me her empty beer. "Sounds good."

* * *

It was getting late, just after eight p.m.. Everyone was still here, and Carlisle's barbeque was still in full swing. Majority of the people were drunk, including me. I managed to avoid Bella all night, keeping my attention fixed on Tanya and the size of her huge boobs. She was extremely wasted too. The longer I stayed with her, the better her offer was sounding to me.

I was at the mini bar near the pool, getting two more beers, one for Tanya and one for me, when suddenly I feel a hand touch my shoulder. It was enough to be a friendly gesture, but I knew differently. It was Bella. The same Bella who I was ignoring. "Hey you," she whispered so no one would hear our conversation.

I was drunk and brazen. The massive amounts of alcohol I had been consuming had dried up my hurt leaving only anger and resentment. They're easier emotions, more straightforward if you know what I mean. "Yes?" I questioned.

A smile played at Bella's lips as she looked at me. "What's going on?" she asked casually. "I've been looking for you this whole time, but I couldn't find you."

I rolled my eyes, keeping a scowl planted on my face. "Nothing," I snapped, turning to leave.

The look of confusion was clear on her face. Well, she shouldn't be fucking confused if you ask me. "Wait a sec," she said. "Where are you going?" Bella asked, quiet enough for no one to wonder what was happening between the two of us.

"To give Tanya her beer," I replied with out looking at her.

"I want to talk to you," Bella said, her voice intentionally flirty.

"What about?" I purposely made my tone icy.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, examining my face for some sort of explanation. Her face turns completely clueless and bewildered again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, wishing I could think of something pointed and vengeful. I haven't had much practice at being mean, but my tone of voice must have done the trick because Bella looked hurt. Not as hurt as I was watching her with Carlisle in the pool or listening to Carlisle's sex report. Not hurt enough. I raised my eyebrows, staring at her with a slight look of disgust, as if to say, _Yes? Is there something I can do for you?_

Bella took a step toward me, looking around to see if people were watching our banter. "Are you...are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I thought we already sorted out the whole thing with Carlisle and me," Bella whispered.

I laugh with out humor while rubbing the bridge of my nose. This was ridiculous.

"Are you?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.

"No, Bella, I'm not mad at you," I said. "I'm really not concerned with you at all. Or what you do with Carlisle for that matter."

I could see on her face that she knew that I knew. "Edward..." she started, flustered. "I was trying to avoid it, I swear, but Carlisle came in the shower with me and I didn't-"

"Stop, please!" I hissed, my voice still quiet though. "Carlisle said it was the best sex of his life," I said as I walked away, leaving her standing alone by the bar. "Good job. Congratulations."

Even in the fog of my drunken state, I knew I had no right to confront her like that. All she did was have sex with her boyfriend. Bella hadn't promised me anything. In fact, no misrepresentation had been made at all, material or otherwise. I was in this situation of my own accord, have not been duped. But I still hated her.

I scanned the crowd, trying to find where Tanya went. Bella followed me, grabbing my arm right behind my elbow. I dropped one of the beers, breaking the bottle and drawing attention to the two of us. The people turned to look, but I smiled, saying that I'll clean it up. Bella announced that she'd help me, and instantly, I wanted her away from me.

My feet took me toward the back door, opening it and stepping inside. No one was in here so Bella didn't bother trying to remain discreet. "Edward, please...I couldn't help that. It was Carlisle, I swear."

Zafrina suddenly appeared from no where. She looked cautious and skeptical. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly, too quickly that is. "Edward's just mad at me for dropping one of his beers."

Zafrina reached for the fridge and pulled out a cold one. "You can have this one," she said, holding it out toward me.

"I don't want it," I said, a bit too rudely.

I glanced over at Bella who was trying to cover up in front of Zafrina. In all honesty, she sucked at it. Her eyes were wide with worry while her mouth was stretched into an uneasy smile. I'd bet she didn't have that look on her face in the shower.

It's over. It has to be. I turned away from them, forgetting all about coming in here to clean up the glass from the beer bottle. I hurried to find Tanya. Sweet Tanya who offered me sex and just so happened to not be dating my father. I'd say it was about that time where I would take her up to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,** **don't kill me people, but I love drama! I don't like the whole smooth sailing thing. Drama does make the stories more appealing anyway. Even though I left you guys with a cliff hanger, leave me a nice review please!**

**Let's see, someone wanted to know about why Bella hasn't been going to work. And the answer is that it's the summer and teachers normally get the summer off unless they're teaching summer school. Bella's not one of those teachers, though. **

**Also, there have been some questions about if I'm going to put Rosalie or Alice in this story. And my answer is that I'm still undecided. I do want to have them in this, but I'm not quite sure where I would want to put them. The last thing I want is for their role in my fic to feel forced.**

**The next UD should be out soon.**


	13. Hot and Cold

**A/N: The reviews were great, you guys are great, this story is going great. What isn't great? LOL. Thanks again guys! You've been awesome with the feedback. Feel free to ask any questions you have and also leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Previously on Forbidden Romance:**

_It's over. It has to be. I turned away from them, forgetting all about coming in here to clean up the glass from the beer bottle. I hurried to find Tanya. Sweet Tanya who offered me sex and just so happened to not be dating my father. I'd say it was about that time where I would take her up to my room._

**Chapter 13- Hot and Cold**

I made my way out the back door of the kitchen toward the yard where I knew I would find her. It was getting darker now, the sun setting in the west while the sky made it's change from day to night. There were party string lights brightening up the area, making it easier for me to spot Tanya. She was still near the bar, holding another drink in her hand. Our eyes locked for an instant while I motioned for her to come. A wide smile of approval spread across her face when she placed her drink down and sashayed to my side.

"Let's go," I whispered to her.

Her beam turned brighter and wider when I began to lead her through the house to my bedroom. We walked through the hall, up the spiraled-staircase, down another hall, and finally reached my room. I pushed the door open, glancing around once before shoving her inside. I closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked. I didn't want any interruptions.

Tanya didn't say anything. Instead, she began excessively fidgeting with the shirt I had put on before I felt her rip it off my body. I rammed Tanya down onto my bed with a not so gentle force. She laughed breathlessly when I hovered over her. With out any second thoughts, I slammed my lips against hers, most likely bruising them. Tanya brought her hands to my back and began clawing her way down.

I allowed my hands to explore her waist causing Tanya to arch into me. The kiss escalated when I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She turned her fingers and scratched her nails down my neck in a way that was erotic. Our breathing quickened in unison, turning into gasps for oxygen. I broke away from the kiss, starting to feverishly trail kisses down her jaw. I nipped and licked her neck as I went along. She pushed my chin up and placed kisses along my throat. My skin was vibrating against her lips as I emitted a soft purr.

I grasped her thigh roughy and began to knead her skin with my hands. She moaned loudly when I bit the exposed flesh on her neck. Tanya trailed her hands down my torso, leading to the waistband of my swimming trunks. Her hand dipped beneath my shorts, sending something different through my entire body. I felt myself freeze against her. She, too, paused to wonder what I was doing.

Pulling away, I stared down at her, wondering why the hell I couldn't fuck her. She just had her hands down my pants, and I pulled away? Since when? Why? Okay, that was stupid, especially since I knew the answer. Five letters of the alphabet was why. Two syllables was why. Dark brown hair and chocolate eyes was why. Pale, creamy, alabaster skin was why.

Bella was why I couldn't have sex with Tanya.

She grabbed my chin, trying to pull it back down to her lips, but I flinched away. Tanya attempted it again, but I had the same reaction. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, clearly irked by my refusal.

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. What the hell was I doing? Bella didn't deserve someone who was going to have sex with another girl. I couldn't do that to her no matter how angry she had made me. Even though I was drunk, I knew when something I was going to do was dumb. "I'm...I'm sorry, Tanya. We...I...I can't do this. I'm sorry," I told her.

The frustration and fury in her eyes was evident. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked in disbelief. "You don't want me right now after I just offered you the best sex you could probably ever get. This is so messed up. You're an idiot, I hope you know that," Tanya yelled.

I got off the bed and picked up the gray shirt of mine. I glanced back at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I just...I can't."

With that, I walked out of the room, needing to find Bella. Hurriedly, I ran down the stairs toward the back door of the yard in search of her. Where the hell was she? I looked through the massive crowd, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. And it's not like I could ask anyone if they've seen her or not. That might set up some suspicion. I was almost one hundred percent sure that she wasn't in the backyard.

So where was she? I walked back inside, hoping to find her somewhere. But where? There wasn't anywhere special Bella liked to be. Tanya walked passed me just then, making her way outside. Clearly, she was still extremely upset. I sprinted back up the stairs, taking two at a time. I ran by one of the guest room doors when I heard the sound of soft crying.

Bingo.

I pushed the door open, quietly shutting it behind me. I found what I was looking for, but not in the condition I would have preferred. Bella was resting on the bed with her face shoved against a pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body was shaking as each cry escaped her lips. The sight was heartbreaking and caused a lump to build in my throat.

Hesitantly, I made my way toward the bed and sat down next to her. My presence was still unknown to her so I brought my hand to the back of her head, stroking the area. Her head jolted up suddenly, certainly surprised to see me. Bella's face was stained with hot tears while streaks of redness filled her eyes.

Heavy breaths were escaping her lips as she stared at me. Bella swallowed hard, neither of us saying a word while we sat there. The way she looked at me was enough to break my heart. Abruptly, Bella threw herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. She crushed her face into my shoulder while I instinctively laced my arms around her small frame. Her touch was both soothing and electrifying. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry."

I sighed, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry, too," I said, my voice a slight whisper.

She looked at me through tear-filled eyes. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

I nodded my head. "Yes I do. I had no right to be angry with you. I was out of line and just looking for someone to blame." I paused a minute, thinking if I should continue. It would probably be best to get it all out on the table. "And...I almost had sex with Tanya," I told her, truthfully.

It was shocking to me to see that there was no anger in her expression. Only an understanding declaration across her face. It made me feel even more guilty for even considering having sex with Tanya. "It's okay," she replied simply. "This isn't fair to you. None of it is."

My head shook from side to side. "I'm okay with the way things are right now." I knew it wasn't exactly true, but I was afraid of losing her if I asked for more. Of course, I was truly terrified of being with her too.

Bella pulled away from me a few inches, her face going instantly serious. "I need to tell you about that night with Carlisle," she said.

I knew she was talking about the shower episode with him, and I definitely did not want to hear about it. The sepia, happiest-couple-ever frolic in the pool was one thing, the up-close and color porn scene was another. "Please don't," I said, putting up my hand in protest. "You don't need to explain anything to me."

She was completely set to tell me her side of the story. I could see it on her face."It's just that...I want you to know that he initiated it...Truly...I've been avoding it since this thing between you and I started except this time I couldn't get out of it." Her face twitched, a mask of guilty discomfort.

"You do not have to explain," I said again, more firmly. "He's your...boyfriend." I flinched at the word, hating the fact that it was true.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip, trying to fight back another sob. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm-"

I couldn't take seeing her like this anymore even if she did, in some weird way, deserve being treated hatefully. I cut Bella's apology off by pressing my lips to hers. The kiss was soft and tender filled with unspoken forgiveness, but suddenly there was an urgency to the kiss that hadn't been present before this. We had been slow to begin with but quickly turned quick and fierce. Our lips were laced with passion and desire. Neither of us, it seemed, were prepared to deal with slow or gentle. We'd already done the warm up.

The position we were in, Bella sitting side saddle upon me, was restrictive in terms of getting really close to one another. With out breaking the kiss for one moment, she twisted herself until she was straddling me, her knees resting on the bed on either side of my thighs. I gripped her hips and pulled her close against me so she could feel every ridge of my chest through the fabric separating us.

We continued this way for a period of time, my hands hot against Bella's hips, holding her tight while her arms locked around my neck. Removing her arms from around my head, Bella ran her hands down my chest until she reached the hem line of my t-shirt. And then, breaking the kiss, she tugged the top over my head and threw it to one side.

Bella stared deeply into my eyes, the apology still evident. She caught my lips almost immediately as if she felt deprived of them for that one moment with out my touch. She spread her palms flat over my chest and revelled in the feeling of my bare skin. Her soft fingers were incredibly arousing, fueling the erection that was already growing in my pants.

Realizing the inequality of our situation, Bella reached behind her neck and back undoing the bikini strings attached to her body, her lips still hot against mine. Her full breasts came into view, making me ache to touch her more intimately. As if reading my mind, Bella grasped my large hand, sliding it up her torso, curving it around her left breast. She let out a soft moan at the gentleness of my touch.

For a while, I simply ran my hands up and down the bare skin there, my thumbs trailing down to her stomach to draw slow circles. I drew my hands back up until they rested just underneath her breasts. Tenderly, I traced the undersides of the curves with my fingers and then took the full weight of them into my palms.

Bella was in a complete daze, focused on nothing but the desire and pleasure she was receiving. So much so that when I brushed my fingers across her nipples, she had to bite back a scream as some far off recess in her bran was functioning enough to point out that that would be a bad idea. If someone were to hear us up here, we would be screwed.

Riding a wave of seduction, Bella let her hands trail down my chiseled frame, over my hips, and down to the waistband of my swimming trunks. Pulling the knot loose, she dipped her hand beneath the waistline and curled her nimble fingers around my length. I broke the kiss suddenly to gasp at her touch. She smiled once, in spite of herself.

Her hand began to slowly glide along my erection, making it grow harder by every passing second. I allowed my eyes to drift shut, letting her continue with these erotic caresses. I wanted to call out her name, I wanted that so damn bad. But I couldn't. We had to be quiet in case someone walked into the house.

Bella took her hand off my dick and wiggled off me, bringing her hands to my hips to tug down my shorts. I moved around a little, helping her get them off faster, before she reclaimed her spot on my lap, straddling me. Bella brought her lips to my neck, sucking harshly on my pulse. I let out a groan of approval while the friction of her bikini bottoms rubbed against my dick, causing a desirous ache to build.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be inside of her. Now. In one swift motion, I brought both my hands to her waistline and began to untie the strings that held her bikini bottoms in place. Hurriedly, I tossed them to the side before gripping her hips. I lifted her gently before, lowering her slowly onto my hard cock. Her eyes were clamped shut while her mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. Bella gripped my shoulders tightly when I thrusted upward, signaling for her to begin the motions.

She rocked her hips back and forth, side to side, and up and down against me, gradually increasing the speed. Heavy breathing and muffled moans escaped our mouths through out the entire dance. Our lips remained touchng the whole time, not really kissing but there to suppress the noise. I loved watching her face, knowing that she would hit her climax before I did. I thrusted upward, angling myself so that I was deeper inside of her. She let out a soft cry of delight while holding on to me for dear life.

Not long after, Bella came just seconds before I did. She called out my name a little too loudly before crashing down onto me, panting deeply. Her face rested in the crook of my neck while I slid my hands up her bare back. My lips lowered to her shoulder, planting a chaste kiss there.

Out of nowhere, Bella let out a breathless laugh into my neck. I lifted her face so that I could see her. There was a small bead of sweat along her hairline and her long, brown locks were a little messed. "What's funny?" I asked, a smile creeping up on my lips too.

She laughed again before answering. "We just had sex at one of your Dad's barbeques with people downstairs and in the yard."

"And that's funny to you?" I asked, raising one eyebrow while my breathing continued to slow.

She nodded. "Yeah." Bella glanced at one of the analog clocks that rested on the night stand, then brought her eyes back to mine. Her face went from full of laughter to instantly serious. "We should probably get back out there before someone notices we've been gone this whole time."

I frowned, puckering my bottom lip. She giggled a little before placing her lips onto mine again. "Fine," I said with a sigh.

Bella lifted herself off me, then reached for her bikini, putting it on. I, too, started to get dressed, making sure my clothes weren't rumpled or wrinkled. Bella began to walk toward the door of the room, yanking it open. I brought my hand to her butt slapping it lightly. She jumped and laughed quietly, glancing back at me. Bella puckered her lips and blew a kiss in my direction. Like little kids, I brought my hand up and pretended to catch it in my hand.

I waited a few moments for Bella to get back outside before I made my departure toward the back door of the house. I stepped outside toward the crowd of men standing around the bar, praying that they weren't still talking about their sex lives. Hesitantly, I approached them and didn't hear any signs of sex so I thought it was safe to stay.

It was about ten p.m. now, and I was anxiously awaiting the time I would get with Bella tonight. We were on different sides of the backyard, and occasionally, we would lock eyes, smiling toward each other. I knew she wanted everyone to leave just as bad as I did, but it looked as if that wasn't happening any time soon.

Normally, people stayed very late at these parties my father held. All the men were completely wasted now, fifty year old men acting as if they were teenagers. Carlisle was throwing people into the pool while the husbands splashed their wives with the ice cold water. Bella stood near Carlisle, looking obviously bored. She rolled her eyes at me before motioning for me to come over. I smiled before I made my way over toward her and her...boyfriend.

Tanya was standing off to the side, nursing a drink in her hands. She looked pissed, but I could care less. Bella grinned as I approached her. I smiled back, innocently, as if we were just two friends who got along instead of secret lovers.

Carlisle suddenly grabbed me and brought his arm around my shoulder. "There's my boy!" he slurred out. "Hey, everyone you know Edward, right?" The crowd turned to look at Carlisle and laughed at his stupidity. "He...is a good...no great, yeah great guy, let me tell ya! Isn't that right Edward?"

Bella was trying to stifle her laughter by placing her hand over her mouth. I nodded my head, playing along with his game. "Yeah, Dad. That's right."

He seemed to be examining me carefully as if looking for some hidden feature on my face. I looked curiously at him, waiting for Carlisle to say something. "Well, what do you know!" he practically yelled. "Little Eddie here does have himself a girl somewhere!" What the hell was he talking about? I stared at him, hoping he wouldn't catch my confusion. "That's one hell of a hickey you got on the side of your neck! Who's the lucky girl?" he asked, a wide smile on his face.

My body went suddenly tense. I froze under Carlisle's arm, locking eyes with Bella. The shock was clear over her face. Her eyes went slightly wider while her mouth was ajar. But before anyone could notice we both recovered, composing ourselves. Tanya glanced over at me, evidently assuming it was from her. If only she knew...

I shrugged out of my Dad's touch, taking his arm off my shoulders. "It's nothing, Dad."

Carlisle laughed. "Well, that sure as hell doesn't look like nothing. And here I was thinking this whole time you might have been gay," he said with nonchalance.

I chuckled uneasily as if his accusation was actually funny when, in fact, I didn't see anything humorous about it. I glanced over at Bella who was now looking as if she was particularly interested in the pavers of the patio on the ground. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Everyone left just after one a.m. It was like pure torture having to sit there with them. Between Carlisle's drunken remarks about the hickey Bella gave me and the deadly looks Tanya was shooting in my direction, I was just about sick of his little parties. I was in my bedroom now, awaiting Bella's arrival that would be soon.

She had to slip into bed with Carlisle for a little while until he was asleep before she could come. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt toward their relationship. Well, I wasn't jealous of Carlisle. It was just that they could be public and flaunt their romance while Bella and I had to remain a secret. And I also couldn't help the fact that I was basically competing with my father for Bella's heart now. I didn't think that it was possible for both of us to share that.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock at my bedroom door. Bella pushed it open, smiling widely at me. I grinned back at her, sitting up in my bed. She came over to my side and brought her body under my brown comforter. Bella shifted closer to me before pressing her lips against mine.

"Hi," she whispered.

I kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip. "Hi," I replied. "How'd you get away from Carlisle so fast? I figured you'd be at least another hour or so."

"Carlisle's passed out. I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon, or if he'll remember anything for that matter," she said, running her hand over my bare chest. The simple touch of her soft skin caused chills to crawl up my spine. She trailed her fingers up to a spot on my neck, rubbing the area. "Sorry about that," Bella apologized.

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

Her thumb skimmed across the spot on my neck again. "This hickey. You're going to need to cover that up."

"Why?" I asked. "Carlisle already knows about it."

"Well, he might not remember considering he was extremely drunk tonight. I don't think I've ever seen him get like that before," she said.

I smiled. "That's because he normally doesn't."

She nodded her head once. "Mmm." Bella brought her hand to the back of my neck before pushing her lips against mine. I kissed her back willingly, swiping my tongue against her bottom lip. Before opening her mouth to me, she gently shoved me back onto the bed, climbing atop of my frame. Our tongues fought for dominance over the other while I brought my hands under the back of her shirt, running my fingers over the bare flesh of her spine.

Bella pulled away slowly but kept her forehead pressed against mine. "I never would have thought my life would turn out like this," she whispered while her eyes closed.

I smiled. "Like what? You dating a man more than twice your age, but your secretly having sex with his son whenever you get the chance," I said with a laugh.

She swatted my chest but laughed with me. "Yeah, I guess that is a pretty good explanation of it though." She sighed once and shook her head. "When did my life get so fucked up?"

"When you started dating my dad," I told her. I paused a minute, wondering if my questions might offend her. "Why...why are you dating Carlisle? I mean I guess I really never understood why exactly you would pick him over someone...someone closer to your age."

Bella exhaled slowly, her sweet breath fanning my face. "Carlisle seemed like a safe choice to me."

The confusion, I knew, was obvious on my face. "I don't understand what you mean."

"For some weird reason, I felt like Carlisle wasn't going to hurt me. Like...I don't know...I suppose I was afraid to get involved with someone who was...closer to my age," she stated.

"Bella, you still aren't making any sense," I said, still bewildered.

She rested her head against my chest, listening to my heart beat for a moment while her fingers traced invisible shapes over my abs. "You know that it's hard to put your heart on the line especially when you know that the person you give it to might break it. Well, Carlisle was getting older, and I guess I assumed that he would be looking for marriage, not just a fun ride in the sack. Carlisle wouldn't be looking for a divorce any time soon so I told myself that he was a done deal. That he would be searching for one great girl, and I figured that I could be that girl." She paused a minute before speaking again. "Men around my age have their whole lives ahead of them. They can mess around with other women and then move on to find another one. And I didn't want that. I wanted a sure thing. I don't like the thought of getting my heart broken."

"Nobody does," I told her, lacing my arms tighter around her waist.

Bella continued on as if I hadn't said a word. "So I got to know Carlisle, and I gave him my heart, knowing that I would marry him and live happily ever after."

I nodded my head, listening intently.

"But...but then you came along, and it's like I'm thrown into this confusing cycle that I don't understand. I mean I knew Carlisle had a son, and I knew that you were around my age. But I really didn't think much of it because I'd been so sure that I already gave Carlisle my heart." She cleared her throat quickly. "Then, Carlisle told me you were coming home from Harvard. I was excited to meet you because I knew from the way he told me about you that you were this amazing person."

I grinned in spit of myself.

"So the first time we saw each other was when you walked in on me when I just got out of the shower, I was really surprised, and to be honest, embarrassed to even introduce myself." We both laughed at the thought of our first encounter. It was quiet for a little while before she spoke again. "Gradually, there was some build up between us, and I didn't...I didn't realize that I..."

I was silent for a moment, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. "That you what? What did you you realize?" I asked her.

Bella lifted her head from my chest to stare into my eyes. She brought her hand to my cheek, rubbing her thumb over my skin. I was anxious to hear what she had to say especially since she seemed unusually hesitant to tell me. "I didn't realize that I would fall in love with you."

Her words were ones that shocked me, words that I definitely didn't see coming. My heart was soaring, fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. I never thought that these emotions that started racing toward me would ever be in my vicinity. But they were. They were so real, and they made me feel so alive.

She looked at me, worry evident in her eyes. Most likely due to my lack of a response. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

I pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I love you, too, Bella."

A wide smile lit up her face, one that enhanced the beauty that she already had. She leaned forward and brought her lips to mine, crushing her body into me. I grinned at her sudden matter of urgency. She pulled back abruptly. "You don't know how good it felt to say that to you."

My fingers ran aimlessly through her hair while she brought her face down to rest on my shoulder. I was truly content with her near me. I wanted to try to memorize everything about that moment. The look in her eyes, the feel of her skin. Even the way the darkness enveloped us. It was a moment beyond perfection, beyond anything I'd ever felt before. I didn't care that Bella was dating Carlisle, and I didn't care that we were sneaking around like a couple of outlaws. I only felt Bella's words, and I knew, without a doubt, that was the happiest moment of my life.

I was even happier because I said it back to her. I replied those three little words with three syllables. I replied the words that meant nothing to me until that exact moment in time.

I loved Isabella Swan, and there wasn't any other way I would want it. I'd given my heart away for the first time to a woman that I knew would truly take care of it. It didn't matter that our relationship was a secret. None of it mattered because she loved me and I loved her. Nothing or no one could change that or take it away from us.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for some drama and hooray from some I love you's! ****Did I mention the drama? LOL! Because it's still not over folks. These two secret lovers have a lot they still need to overcome.**

**Hopefully, the little Tanya/Edward interaction in the beginning wasn't too bad. I wanted to make it quick so you guys didn't have to read too much of it. I was like "Ew" throughout the whole time I was writing it. LOL.**

**Leave me a review please! You guys are awesome!**


	14. Sly and Sneaky

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad your liking the way I go about this story. Please continue to leave some feedback by clicking the big button down there! Also, I brought Bella's POV into this chapter because you guys said that you enjoyed it!**

**Also be sure to check out my newest story Corrupted Lives. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Sly and Sneaky**

**Bella's POV**

His arms held onto the door frame behind me, as we stood in the threshold. Slowly, I could feel my body being pushed up against the wall as Edward's chest pressed against mine while closing the door quietly behind him. His hungry lips suddenly slammed onto mine, causing a gasp to escape my lips. I laughed against his mouth at his sudden matter of urgency.

I pulled away from him abruptly, both of us fighting for air. "Where did this criticality come from?" I asked.

Edward brought his mouth lips back to mine, biting hard on my bottom lip. "Why? Do you not like it?"

I shook my head and grinned, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "No, I like it. It's very sexy."

He smiled while whispering in my ear. "I'm glad you approve."

I felt moisture as Edward trapped my earlobe between his teeth. Gently, he stroked it with his tongue. Unable to control any part of myself, my head went back as a small moan escaped my mouth. Taking me by surprise, his lips were putting gentle pressure onto mine with passion and confidence. I could have exploded from my pent up arousal. Edward had never been this aggressive, but I liked it.

Needing him to take me, my hands wrapped around his waist, connecting our hips. "Mmm..." he moaned as his erection pressed against my groin. I reached my fingers under his shirt, pulling up the fabric as my hands went toward his chest. With out even seeing his torso, I could feel the ripples of his taut chest and chiseled abs. I brought my palms around his stomach, trailing up his back to his shoulders. My hands burned from the ecstasy that was flowing through both him and I.

Edward reached behind him, yanking the cotton fabric over his head. His lust-filled eyes stayed locked on mine the whole time. I glanced down at his frame, feeling myself become more aroused by the second. He made Michelangelo's "David" look scrawny and disproportional.

When the t-shirt was thrown carelessly to the floor, he came back to me. This time his mouth went straight to my neck. As if he were a _vampire_, his teeth bit into my skin while the moisture between my legs continued to build. Before my hands could reach for his shorts, Edward grabbed my wrists, bringing them over my head. His lips attacked my already swollen mouth, then slid down over the fabric of my tank top. He kissed between my breasts and over my stomach. When he reached the bottom of the cottoned-clothing, Edward lifted it slightly, gliding his lips against my abdominals. As he kissed his way back up to my mouth, he brought my shirt along with it.

He threw my tank top to the ground where his shirt rested. Immediately, Edward brought his hands to the back of my lacy blue bra, unclasping the undergarment. I'd grown so close to him that I was no longer embarrassed or self conscious about my body. Being naked around him was the same thing as having sweat pants and a large t-shirt on to me.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he said, making my heart thud wildly in my chest at his husky voice.

My hands went to each side of his face and pulled him to me. Now exposed, his palms went straight to my body, touching every inch of my flesh. Edward led his hands to my sleeping-shorts and yanked them down, taking my panties with it. Fingers grazed my thighs, the sides of my waist, before stopping at the underside of my breast. His thumbs stroked in an upward arch formation under my nipples, then his mouth moved down to cover the areola.

My chest heaved up and down as his hot tongue played with the sensitive skin. His hair was now being clutched between my fingers, moving in the same motion as his lips. Edward kissed his way to the other breast while his left hand crawled toward my sex. I could feel his fingers follow my trail toward the small gap between my legs. I gasped in as just the tip of his flesh sent a spark through my bud. Edward let go of my breast and came back to my mouth while his finger stroked the area between my thighs, eventually inserting it.

He went straight to the spots that he knew would drive me crazy. Edward was learning about my body more than any other man had. Including Carlisle. His mouth latched on to mine, muffling my moans as my hands gripped his shoulders. I could feel myself sinking against the wall due to suddenly becoming weak. The penetration was doubled by an added finger, this time taking all my strength away. I slid down even more before he pulled out and hoisted me back up. My bare skin caressed his body while he carried me to his king size bed. Edward laid me down gently, before kissing his way downward.

I writhed beneath him as his mouth began to send me to my climax. The patterns he created between his tongue and his fingers were mind blowing, causing my breathing to become unsteady. My back arched while my fingers clutched the sheets. As the convulsions took over, Edward held me in place, making sure that he sent me over the edge.

"Edward...I...Oh God..." I said, trying so hard to remain quiet. He stopped immediately, and I instantly missed the contact. Edward came back up, kissing my inner thigh and my hips. Soon they were at my neck, moving toward my mouth. His eyes found mine. Within his orbs was nothing but love and compassion.

Our mouths connected as we went into the most passionate embrace we'd ever exchanged. Both of us were doing something we weren't supposed to. Both of us loved each other with now every cell in our bodies. This wasn't just some sex scandal. This was love. Pure, beautiful, love. I wrapped my arms around him as our bodies sank deeper into the mattress. My hands pressed his body closer to me, our groins connected. My fingers rubbed against the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down.

I looked directly into Edward's eyes, feeling happier than I had in a long time. "Make love to me, Edward," I whispered against his mouth. My legs widened, allowing him to come closer to me. He didn't waste anytime to place himself at my opening. His lips captured mine as he began to push his huge erection in. My eyes closed as I stretched around him.

My fingers gripped his back while his forehead remained against mine. His skillful strokes were overwhelming my senses. This was...amazing. Edward's penetrations were getting quicker as moans escaped both our throats. His hips did circles as he went in and out. My hands tightened their grasp when I felt my body reacting to his patterns.

"You feel so good…" Edward breathed the words out.

My eyes looked up at him as his face showed his rising feelings. His hips began to dig deeper and started hitting nerves that had me calling out.

"Oh…Edward…"

"Say it again. Say my name," he instructed, his voice stern and demanding. I could feel the end coming as my body began to freeze from the ecstasy.

"Uhh…Edward!" I said as my lids collapsed, stifling the words against his lips.

I felt myself explode around him before tremors continued to radiate through out my entire body. Edward was still reaching his climax, but it was close. His strokes came faster as his face suddenly went blank. My hands were no longer gripping his muscular arms as his body froze.

"Ahh…" he growled before collapsing on me.

Slowly, our breathing began to regulate as our heartbeats went back to a resting pace. He pulled out of me, rolling over onto his back. I watched as he wiped his face, removing the perspiration. I fixed my body underneath his blankets before scooting closer to him. My head rested on Edward's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. He wrapped his arms around my naked body, pulling me closer. "I love you," I whispered, kissing a spot on his chest.

"Most people do," Edward stated, slightly smug. I slapped his chest lightly, lifting my head to look at him. "Ow! I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He chuckled a little, but then he angled my chin up so his could push his mouth against mine. "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

His words were exactly what I wanted to hear, but they made me feel that much more guilty than what I already felt. In a little bit, I would have to leave him again to go sleep in the room with Carlisle so he wouldn't notice my absence. I knew it was unfair to him, and I knew that he deserved better. But things aren't always as simple as people make them seem. My relationship with Edward was...difficult and complex.

"I have to leave soon," I told him, ducking my head into the crook of his neck.

He pressed his cheek against my forehead and sighed. "I know. I don't want you to go, though."

I nodded slightly, kissing his neck. "I know. Neither do I."

We stayed quiet for a moment, relishing the time we had together. I loved Edward, I really did. He made my world seem so carefree, and so full of magic. The little things he did made me adore him even more than what I already did. The way he would grin at me or the way he would hold me just to feel me there. Or the way he would run his hands along the bare skin of my back. I loved it all.

"What are you thinking right now?" I questioned. "At this exact moment."

Edward rubbed his hands over my arms. "I'm thinking...I guess I'm wondering about the future." He paused a moment. "What are we supposed to do, Bella?" he asked, randomly.

My head lifted up from his body, so that I could stare at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He huffed, exhaling slowly. "I mean what are we going to do about the situation we're both in?"

I stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. I still wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. "Edward, I don't understand what-"

Edward's voice immediately cut me off, giving me an explanation of his words. "I mean what are we going to do about you, me, and...and...my dad." He spoke the sentence with some emotion I wasn't sure of. Disgust? Disapproval? I really didn't like his choice of words. Couldn't he have just said Carlisle?

My throat suddenly felt dry. I honestly didn't think about Carlisle much whenever I was with Edward, and I really had no idea what we were supposed to do. It's not like we could just flat out tell him about what was going on between the two of us. He would flip and all hell would break loose. It wasn't that simple. Carlisle obviously would be far from supportive of the relationship between Edward and I especially since I was supposed to be dating him.

"Edward...I...I don't know. What am I supposed to say to him? Hi, Carlisle. Have a great day at work. And by the way, I fell in love with your son while we've been dating." I paused, showing him how stupid it would sound. "Is that what you would like me to do?" I asked. "Because I don't think that would fly with him."

He shook his head. "I'm not saying to do that. And I'm not asking you to tell him right now. I just want to know what we're going to do when it comes down to the time when we finally do decide to tell him."

I smiled, trying to distract him from this conversation. "Well, how about we think about it when we decide that, okay?" I leaned forward, kissing him hungrily. I didn't want to talk about this right now. As a matter of fact, I didn't want to talk about it ever.

Edward pushed my face away and shook his head in disapproval. "Bella, stop."

I withdrew from his chest, moving to the space next to him. "Edward, please. I don't want to talk about this now. Can we just discuss it later when he's at work or something?" I suggested, my voice in a desperate plea.

He licked his lips and sighed. "Fine. But we will talk about it, Bella."

"Okay. I know," I told him.

I lifted myself from the pillow I rested on so that I could bring his face to my lips. He looked unsure and slightly worried due to the furrow of his eyebrow. I brought my fingers to the area and smoothed it gently. A smile crept across his face before I pressed my mouth to his. His lips were so hot against my own, as he molded his mouth to mine. I loved that they fit against me perfectly, and as the heat suffused my entire body, I drew him closer to me. Without skipping a beat, Edward slipped his tongue into the warm caverns of my mouth. Hot, seeking, and taking all that I had to give.

My hands reached up to sift themselves through Edward's copper, mussed hair that I truly loved to touch. Oblingingly, I tilted my head upwards so that he could have better access to my mouth. Hot, wet heat swept into my mouth as he roughly kissed me. Selfishly taking what he wanted, and in return, I did the same. Both of us wanted to be able to go into public and flaunt our relationship, but that wasn't possible. I could tell that Edward was putting his anger into this fiery kiss, but it seemed to be gradually slipping away.

All the worries, apprehension, and obstacles disappeared as the lust took over both our bodies. Edward groaned as my hands stroked through his hair, my fingernails scraping his scalp gently. My palms moved down to his chest, stroking the hard muscles beneath, and his body pressed even tighter against mine.

Edward didn't realize that with every touch and stroke of his lips and hands, he was burning me alive. Kissing him was enough to make me forget the situation both of us were in. If I could stay like this forever, I would do it without ever turning back. Edward rolled himself on top of me, his fingers now playing with the edge of my hips. Unconsciously, they began to gently rotate against him.

We broke apart like two hormone driven teenagers for breath before quickly diving in for more. Edward's lips lightly traced a path across my neck, sucking lightly, obviously careful to not leave a hickey behind. Instinctively, I arched my back, bending my body. I raked my fingers across his back, not caring that they were scraping his flesh.

That's when I realized that I should stop this before we got carried away again. I pushed Edward's chest away from me lightly. He looked confused at my sudden change. I smiled at the desire and want that was evident in his eyes. Edward was bracing his weight away from me with his palms on either side of my head for support. It was clear that he had to force his body to succumbing to the natural magnetism that gravitated his body toward mine. Both of us were panting heavily, and both still wanting more.

I stared up at him, small pants issuing from my parted lips. "We should stop."

"Why?" he asked while I stared at his deliciously, swollen lips.

"Because I have to go before Carlisle realizes that I'm gone," I told him.

He sighed but rolled off of me. "Fine," he said a bit sourly.

"Edward, don't," I whispered, grabbing his jaw so that he would look at me. "We already decided that we would deal with this when we had time. Okay?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed my lips chastely.

I smirked at him while I reached for my clothes that were scattered throughout the floor. I pulled each item on and then walked toward the door of his bedroom. Giving him one last glance, I waved and then opened the door cautiously, checking to make sure no one was in sight. This had become routine for us so it wasn't so bad sneaking out anymore.

Carefully, I closed Edward's door behind me and tiptoed down the hall toward Carlisle's room. The door was open slightly so I squeezed inside without making a sound. Carlisle was laying with his back faced toward the ceiling and with his arms resting underneath his pillow. Smoothly, I pulled the covers back and brought my body into the bed next to him. I situated myself so that I was comfortable but couldn't shake the fact that I missed Edward's touch.

"Where were you?"

Carlisle's voice suddenly broke through the darkness. I froze a moment, praying that my tone wouldn't betray me when I lied to him. "I went to get a glass of water," I told him in perfect clarity. Thank you God!

He looked at me, the suspicion obvious in his eyes. "You must have been really thirsty because you've been gone for over a half hour," Carlisle replied.

I smiled nonchalantly. "Well, I was watching some reruns of _The Cosby Show_ on TV. I haven't seen it since I was a kid so I thought I'd watch it for a little while."

The suspicion etched across Carlisle's face disappeared. "Wow, I didn't even know they still aired that."

I laughed breathlessly, extremely grateful that Carlisle trusted me. Trust that I didn't deserve, that is. Taking me by surprise, Carlisle brought his lips to mine. I panicked suddenly and was unsure of what to do. Keep kissing him or pull away? Risk suspicion or act as if nothing was wrong? What the hell was I supposed to do?! Abruptly, I shoved Carlisle away from me.

"What is it?" he asked.

I swallowed thickly before speaking. "I...I'm just...I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Sorry," I said sheepishly.

He huffed a sigh but nodded his head. "Fine. Let's get some sleep."

Carlisle draped his arm over my stomach, and instantly I felt sick. If Edward found out about this, I would surely hurt him. Again. But what was I going to do? I've never been in a situation like this before. I didn't know what was the right and what was the wrong way to go about doing this. Especially because no matter what path I chose, someone would end up hurt.

**Edward's POV**

My relationship with Bella was complicated. So very, very confusing. But what could I do? Nothing, that was the thing. I couldn't do shit. I already attempted to try to talk to her about the future, but she just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Well, it was a big deal, and we would need to eventually figure out what was going to happen between us.

I could see my future with Bella as my wife. It was a clear image especially since I loved her, and she loved me. That's what people in love do. They get married.

Wrong.

In our situation, the first thing we would have to do is get the Carlisle vs. Edward shit out of the way. I wasn't pressuring her to make her decision now. I just wanted to talk about our options before things got really complicated. I felt like the longer we waited to tell him, then the more we would hurt him. Carlisle was my father, and majority of the time I was angry with him. But that didn't mean that I wanted to see him hurt. I wasn't that bad of a person. Was I?

What the hell am I talking about? Of course, I am! I fell in love with _his_ girlfriend for crying out loud! That couldn't be anymore messed up. It was wrong. It was stupid. It was careless. It was selfish. It was dumb. It was every name in the book! But I couldn't change it now. I was in love with the woman of my dreams. And there was no going back. I fell for her. Hard.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up pretty early. It was about 7 a.m., but I really couldn't sleep anyway. My thoughts were naturally centered around Bella. What else was new? I slipped on a pair of sweatpants, leaving my chest bare, as I walked out of my bedroom door. My right hand rose to my mouth to stifle a yawn while I trudged down the spiraled-staircase. Damn, I needed to try to get some sleep.

Zafrina was sitting in the dining room, having a cup of coffee while another cup sat across from her. She grinned at me, motioning for me to sit down. "Good morning sunshine. Don't you just look so pleasant," she teased.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. I picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip. The warm liquid felt good going down my throat.

"I had a weird thought that you would be up with me today so I set aside a cup of coffee for you in case you decided to come down," Zafrina told me while she sifted through the morning newspaper.

A quiet laugh escaped my lips. "What are you psychic or something?" I asked.

She smirked. "When it comes to you, my dear, I am." She lifted her mug and took another short sip. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"How do you know something's bothering me?" I tested.

Zafrina laughed again. "Haven't you heard? I know everything. I'm Zafrina The Great!"

I chuckled along with her before bringing my lips to my cup again. "I don't know. I don't think it's really anything I feel comfortable talking about. It's...complicated. Really, really complicated."

She nodded her head. "So uncomplicate it," Zafrina stated simply.

"Things aren't always that easy," I reminded her.

"So make it that easy," she said.

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a short moment. "That's the thing, Zafrina. I'm really not sure if I can."

Zafrina reached over the table to pat my hand. I wanted to tell her. I really did, but I couldn't talk about this. Not with her. Not with anyone. "If there is a will, there's a way," she stated. "You're a smart boy, Edward. Excuse me, smart _man_," Zafrina corrected. "You'll figure this out no matter how deep of a hole your in. You've always been the one to look for the right path."

I sighed once and decided to go about this in a round about way."Well, let's see. I have this friend who...who can't be with this girl because he isn't supposed to. It's wrong, and things could end badly. Because if my friend is with the girl, then it's hurting another person. And he doesn't know what to do. And no matter how hard he tried, he can't stay away from her," I told her, hoping she wouldn't figure out who I was talking about.

She took a drink from her mug, slowly. "Like Romeo and Juliet?" she asked. "Their love was forbidden, but they found a way."

"Zafrina, they killed themselves in the end. I'm not sure my friend or the girl wants to die over this," I told her.

She smiled. "I know. I'm just letting you know a reflective comparison." She paused a minute. "Well, I would tell your friend that if he loves this woman and it feels right, then there is no reason why you shouldn't give the heart what it wants. Why put yourself through pain and misery when you could have love and happiness?"

"But what about the people that are getting hurt from the relationship?" I asked.

"The people that are getting hurt have a right to know, but it shouldn't be forced. Both the woman and your friend have to tell them. Together. Or else it's an unequal balance. But only tell them when the time is right," she told me.

"Well, how do you know when it's the right time?" I asked, taking another quick drink.

Zafrina smiled. "Your friend will know when things are getting out of hand."

I nodded my head. "I'll tell him that."

"I'm sure you will."

"Thanks, Zafrina," I said while getting out of the chair.

She nodded her head as she turned back to her newspaper. "Anytime."

I picked up my empty coffee cup and brought it toward the kitchen. I washed the mug and dried it while considering what Zafrina said. _Your friend will know when things are getting out of hand. _Weren't things already out of hand? Sure, they were a mess. But I didn't think they were out of hand. Were they?

Aw, hell. I didn't know. I had absolutely no clue. Why did this have to happen?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt slender arms wrap around my waist and a chaste kiss pressed against my shoulder blade. I glanced over my shoulder toward Bella who was resting her head into my back. "I hope you know that Zafrina's sitting in the dining room, and if she comes in here, then she's going to wonder why you're attached to me."

She nodded her head, her face still against my back. "Mmm, I know. I saw her over there."

I turned around to stare at Bella. Her hair was pulled back into a messy, low ponytail while the tank top and shorts she had on last night were replaced by a big t-shirt and gray sweatpants. She smiled at me and leaned her cheek against my chest. "I missed you last night," I told her, kissing the top of her forehead.

Bella rotated her head, pressing her lips to my chest. "I missed you, too."

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, running my hands through the ponytail she was wearing.

"Like crap, you?"

"Like crap," I confirmed.

She smiled but loosened her arms from my waist, taking a few steps back. "I'd better let go. Carlisle should be down in a few minutes anyway."

I nodded. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

I reached for a mug in the cabinet and then poured the liquid into it. "Cream or sugar?" I asked over my shoulder.

She shook her head. "No. I like it black."

I held out the cup for her to take, and Bella accepted it. She took a long sip and closed her eyes for a moment. "Good?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I needed this." She stared at her cup for a few minutes and fingered the edge of it. "You know, Carlisle noticed I was gone last night," she said, still looking at the mug.

My head jolted up and panicked surged through me. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I just said that I got a glass of water and was watching TV." Bella must have seen the fear on my face so she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. "Don't worry about it. He believed me which was pretty surprising considering I am a terrible liar."

"Yeah, he believed you this time. What about the next time your in my room, and he notices your not in bed with him. Then what are you going to say? The same thing?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to talk, but suddenly, Carlisle walked in the kitchen and both of us went silent. "Good morning, you two."

"Morning, Dad," I replied. Bella was quiet.

He walked toward Bella and kissed her on the cheek. Instinctively, my nostrils flared while my fists and jaw tightened. She looked over at me, pleading with her eyes for me to not make a scene in front of him. I relaxed my position and scooted over so that Carlisle could get his coffee.

We were in for a long ride.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And I'm very sorry about the wait that is going to be coming, but I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I'm taking my lap top with me so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in another update for you guys. I really hope I find the time because I hate when authors take forever to update, and you all probably feel the same way. Anyway, continue to leave me nice reviews. The last chapter didn't really get that many so hopefully this one does. Sorry if the other one didn't reach your expectations, and I hope anyone who didn't review stays with me throughout this story. It'll make me sad if I lose readers. :(**

**Don't forget to check out my newest story Corrupted Lives and leave me a nice review!**


	15. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Surprise, surprise!**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle was having another one of those damn get-togethers. You know, the kind where everyone tends to dress formally and talk like they know everything there is to ever possibly understand. I hate these stupid things mainly because they bore the hell out of me. I was uncomfortable in my tuxedo especially since I had to wear this dumb tie that was practically choking me to death. I took a slow sip of the alcoholic beverage in my hand, relishing the feeling of the liquor.

Yeah, I did say I wasn't going to drink anymore especially after that time in the bar with Bella. But a few drinks wouldn't hurt. It's not like I was going to get wasted or anything. I was just sick of watching Carlisle and Bella greet everyone as they entered the ball room. I know I had absolutely no reason to be jealous, but jealousy is something that not many people can overcome. I sure as hell was one of those people.

Occasionally, Bella would glance over in my direction to smile or wave, and I would nod my head nonchalantly as if I were saying hello to one of my friends. The worst part of this was that I was itching to go near her. Bella hadn't been able to come into my room for practically a week. After Carlisle had noticed she was gone that night, we decided that we both needed to be a tad bit more careful.

So here we were, acting as if the two of us were nothing more than friends. I knew differently, and so did she. These people didn't know what happened behind closed doors whenever Bella and I weren't seen. Hopefully, no one would ever know. I took another short sip of the champagne I was drinking. I honestly hated that shit, but everyone else was drinking it so why the hell not. Maybe, it would make my night a little better.

The good part was that Tanya's family wasn't anywhere in sight so I wouldn't have to deal with trying to fight her off. The bad news was that Bella was in sight, but not to the point where I could act as if we were a couple. Only her _boyfriend _was allowed the honors to do that on a night like this. Well, fuck that and fuck him. I was in such a shitty mood and was almost one hundred percent sure it was from the lack of seeing Bella. Well, I saw her everyday, but we were never able to be intimate with each other.

It was really taking a toll on my behavior.

I caught Bella's eye just as she turned to give one of Carlisle's friends a kiss on the cheek. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. Her hair was pinned up with her side bangs swiping against her forehead. She was sporting a black, magical halter gown with fully ruched bodice and a brooch studded embroidered band on the waistline. There was a train at the back and contrasting detailed, silver gems along the neckline. She shined in the eclectic, satin attire. No doubt about it.

Bella's chocolate eyes met mine, sending a thrill of happiness through my veins. It made me realize how much I really missed her. She tilted her head to the side, motioning for me to come over. I shook my head and pointed toward Carlisle who was had his arm wrapped snugly around her waist while he chatted with a few of his old colleagues. She raised her eyebrows and continued to motion to me with her hands.

Finally, I gave in. I placed my champagne glass on one of the tables and made my way toward Carlisle and Bella. Carlisle was talking about work. What else was new? Bella smiled as I approached them. I tapped my father lightly on the shoulder. He turned to face me, curiosity etched across his face. "Oh, hello Edward," Carlisle greeted as if he were actually surprised by my appearance.

I grinned and put my hand on Bella's shoulder. She looked at me cautiously. "You don't mind if I borrow Bella for a little while, do you?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice kind and relaxed. It wasa good thing Carlisle was completely oblivious to the feelings we had for each other. "I promise to bring her back."

Carlisle unwrapped his arm from her waist, releasing her small frame. "Of course not." He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The grin on my face remained in its place although all I really wanted to do was shove Carlisle's lips where the sun doesn't shine. I held out my arm, requesting that Bella accept it. She looped hers through it and smiled at my formality. "Very proper," she commented as we walked away from the small group that was chatting with Carlisle.

"I'm glad you approve," I said.

Bella laughed quietly. "So why exactly did you need to borrow me from Carlisle?" she asked.

Secretly, I glanced down at her, smiling widely. "So I could have you to myself."

She grinned up at me as I led her toward the center of the ball room where the orchestra was playing. I stopped slowly and held out my hands. Bella seemed to catch on with my thinking after a short moment of confusion. She glanced around and shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. I-I don't dance. Better yet, I couldn't dance even if my life depended on it."

A wide grin tugged at my lips. "Well, it's a good thing that I can."

She still shook her head. "Edward, no," Bella hissed. Several people turned their heads toward us, staring curiously at our banter. "I-I trip, and I fall and bad things happen whenever I attempt to have some sort of rhythm."

I pulled her waist toward mine and made sure that her body was pressed flush against me. "You don't want to make a scene, now do you, Bella?" She narrowed her eyes at me, kitten-like anger deep within them. "You'll be fine. Besides, it's all in the leading," I reassured her, a chuckle resting deep in my throat.

Bella hesitantly placed her right hand on my shoulder while her left was in my hand. "You're lucky that all these people were staring at us or else I would have left you standing here by yourself," she whispered, her tone harsh but slightly sarcastic.

We began to move with the classical music, going wonderfully with the mellow beat. Bella hadn't stepped on my feet yet which was a good sign. "You're not as bad as you say," I said, glancing down into her beautiful eyes. "I mean you're not as good as you are in bed, but-"

I was cut off by Bella's foot stomping on mine. "Ow!" I hissed.

"Whoops, accident," she stated. Except I knew she did it on purpose to cut off my words. "You need to watch what you say around these people. If anyone hears you, we're both screwed," she said, a fake smile planted across her face. It was just there for show so no one in the crowd around us could suspect what we were chatting about.

"Sorry," I apologized. Inconspicuously, I trailed my hand up her back and pressed her body a little closer to mine. "I miss you," I stated, my voice quiet.

She smirked and continued to keep up with the steps as we danced. "I miss you, too."

I sighed, longingly. Bella had absolutely no idea how badly I wanted to be with her. And I wasn't just talking about physical reasons. She was one of the people that I felt I could really relate to and share my feelings with. Bella was a good listener whenever I needed her. We didn't need to be having sex to connect. We matched perfectly on all levels.

"I just don't want Carlisle to find out about us. At least, not that way," she whispered.

I nodded. "I know."

Bella smiled. "So I noticed your little friend isn't anywhere in sight," she said.

"What friend?" I asked, slightly confused.

She giggled once. "Tanya."

"Ah, yes. It's a shame she couldn't make it tonight. I was really hoping her and I could-" I stopped abruptly when I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. "Ow!" I hissed for the second time. Bella pinched me, using her nails too.

I laughed quietly as we continued to dance which only seemed to make her more angry.

Bella glared at me through narrowed eyes. It was a fiery look, but I knew that it was playful. "I don't see why you think that's funny to joke about that especially when you almost had sex with her a week ago," Bella stated.

"Look who's talking," I said, making sure my voice was hushed.

"Touché." Bella knew I was talking about the whole Carlisle thing, and for a moment, I was sorry that I even brought it up. I was afraid she might get mad or offended, but she shrugged it off as if it were nothing more than an old high school boyfriend. The truth is, he's definitely a lot more than that. "Maybe, I'll come see you tonight," she whispered into my ear.

I glanced down at her, a wide beam etched across my face. She grinned back with just as much enthusiasm. "Good," I said. "I'd like that."

"So would I," Bella declared. "It'll probably be really late though. I mean these people-" she gestured to the crowd around us, "-probably won't go home until way later. You and I both know how they love to stay basically the whole night. Then, I'll wait until Carlisle falls asleep. That's if you still want me to come," she added.

"Of course I still want you to come. I feel like I haven't been able to spend time with you in forever," I told her, truthfully.

Bella grinned. "Edward, it's only been about a week."

"I know. But it feels like a lifetime to me." I sighed, staring down at the most perfect woman that I had ever seen in my entire existence. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" I asked seriously. A red pigment fanned across Bella's face at my words. I loved that she couldn't take a compliment well. The blush was lovely on her.

She smiled and looked away from my eyes. "Someone is going to hear you," Bella hissed.

I glanced around once but no one seemed to be particulary interested in Bella or I. "No one is going to hear me. These people will stare at you for about a minute and then go back to gossiping about the stock market and the economy and work." It's a shame that nobody could find anything more exciting to communicate about. "But back to what I was saying. You are the most wonderful woman that I have ever seen. And you should feel honored because I don't say that to many people," I joked.

Bella laughed quietly as we still danced with the mellow music. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," I said, dipping Bella while we danced. "Really." She seemed slightly shocked by my abrupt movement, but Bella smiled anyway. I peered into her chocolate orbs, relishing the depth and beauty within them. I brought her back up to a standing position, realizing that the song had ended, and the orchestra was going to take a dinner break. "You lied. You're not that bad of a dancer."

She shook her head. "Wrong. I am still a horrible dancer. I just put majority of my weight on you so that when you moved, I would too," Bella stated. Carlisle motioned for Bella to come over to him. I watched as she smiled back before turning to me. "I guess I'll I see you around, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

**Bella's POV**

I hated to leave Edward. He was right though; it did feel like a lifetime away from him when really it was only a week. But it made me realize that the more time I spend away from Edward, the more I fall in love with him. It doesn't really make much sense, but it's the truth. I glanced over my shoulder toward him. He was watching me as I walked away so I gave him a small smile. I missed him already...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

I turned my head toward the familiar voice that I hadn't seen in over a year. And I was correct in assuming who it was. It was Alice, my small, pixie-like best friend with short, spiky, black hair. "Alice!" I practically yelled when I caught sight of her. She grinned as I pulled her into a tight embrace, practically crushing her little frame. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised but happy to see her.

Alice hugged me back, her tiny arms wrapping around me. "Haven't you heard that it's not a party until I've arrived?" she asked, half-serious.

I laughed at her statement and pulled away from her tight hug. "Wow, it is so great to see you."

"You too, Bella. You look so...grown up. It's amazing how a year can change someone," Alice complimented.

"Well, you look awesome as usual," I stated.

Alice smiled. "Yes, I know," she joked. She looked around once, taking in the large crowd of people as if she were astounded by the size of the ball room. "This place is gigantic. You really know how to pick your men," Alice said. "And speaking of men, who was that hottie you were dancing with a few minutes ago?" Alice wiggled her eyes brows suggestively.

"That was Edward, Carlisle's son," I told her.

Her jaw dropped as if she were shocked. "His son? As in Carlisle's, your boyfriend's, son?" she asked, making sure she hadn't made a mistake of some sort.

I nodded. "Yes...why?"

She picked up a random champagne glass that was resting on the table nearest to us and took a large sip until it was nearly empty. "Well, you two looked a little cozy to me. And usually no one can get you to dance, but your boyfriend's son obviously did," Alice noted.

"I...I was just being nice. That's all," I stated, looking away from her. I knew that if I stared directly into her eyes that would surely blow my cover. Alice was the one person who always saw right through my sucky lies. Some people fell for them, but it definitely would never be her.

Although I wasn't looking at her, I could tell she was examining my face, looking for any signs of lying. "Nice try, hon. But if you ask me, I'd say you had a thing for Edward McHottie over there and-"

"Shh...." I hissed. "If these people hear you, then they'll think it's true," I warned.

Alice rolled her eyes as if saying, _"It is true." _I stared back at her, waiting for her to make a remark. "Fine. Hallway," Alice commanded.

She gripped my arm tightly, practically dragging me behind her. I stumbled slightly due to the heels that I clung to my feet. She guided me toward the exit of the ballroom, then down the corridor until we reached a hallway where no one was in an ear shot of our conversation. It was clear that she wanted the truth, and there would be no possible way that I would be able to squirm my way out of lying to her. Alice knew me better than anyone.

Her facial expressions looked excited and eager. Alice was always one for knowing the gossip. She glanced around, cautiously, making sure there were no witnesses for our conversation. "Spill," she demanded. "And don't even think about attempting to lie to me because I swear to you that I will figure it out."

I didn't say anything. Better yet, I wasn't sure what to say. Edward and I both agreed that nobody could ever know about our secret relationship. Hence the reason why it was called a secret. I knew Alice wouldn't judge me though. She never did. Alice was an empathetic person who always tried to placed herself in the shoes of someone that was struggling. Maybe, she could help me with this.

But what would Edward say? Surely, he would be angry with me for telling someone. But he wouldn't be able to stay mad at me. I knew that for a fact. When the whole sex-in-the-shower thing happened with Carlisle, Edward had forgiven me, and I was almost positive that that would be the worst of our arguments. But could I really do that to him? Tell her and ignore his request to keep our love to ourselves.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it shut. I looked into Alice's eyes and sighed loudly before staring at the heels attached to my feet.

"No!" Alice whispered loudly. I glanced up at her, knowing that words weren't needed for her to figure out the truth. "Oh my God, Bella!" she hissed. "You're sneaking around with your boyfriend's son." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Like I said; nothing ever got past Alice. If she didn't know one minute, she was bound to know the next.

I nodded slowly, fearing that if I said anything someone would hear.

She stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Oh, Bella..." Alice shook her head, obviously feeling sorry for the sticky situation I was in. "When and how did this happen?" she asked, stepping closer toward me. "And why are you still with Carlisle? Has he suspected anything or are you going to-"

"One questions at a time, Alice!" I hissed.

Alice smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I guess I just never saw you as the type to cheat on the person you're dating. I mean that title was alway reserved for Jessica," she tried to joke, but I didn't laugh. "Sorry," Alice mumbled and cleared her throat. "Just please explain to me how you ended up creeping around behind Carlisle's back with his son."

I sighed once and rubbed my face over with my hands. "It's really a long story. I mean, I guess I didn't realize that I had feelings for him until he kissed me when we were in the bar that night and-"

"Wait!" Alice interrupted. "A bar? Bella, honey, you don't drink. What were you doing at a bar?" she asked, the confusion obvious on her face.

I shook my head. "I'm not getting into that right now. Maybe later." She nodded her head once, urging me to continue with my story. "So, we ended up getting really drunk at a bar, and we kissed. At first, I thought it was just a stupid drunken mistake, but then I saw how he took care of me, and the way he held my hair out of my face and told me everything was going to be okay. It just...it made me realize that our kiss was more than that."

Alice smiled dreamily. I grinned back at her, noticing how good it felt to get some of this off my chest. "So anyway, we both agreed that our kiss was a mistake and decided it would just be best if we acted as if it never happened. Well, I thought about it that whole day and grasped the idea that I didn't want it to just be...forgotten. Edward deserved better than that. So, I went to his room to tell him exactly that, but then I remembered I was acting completely stupid especially since I was dating his father."

She made a disgusted face when I mentioned Carlisle. Clearly, she was pro-Edward.

I exhaled slowly, preparing to speak again. "But before I could leave, Edward opened his door and caught me there. I didn't know what to do, but suddenly I was crying because I wanted him so bad. The way I was feeling about him was so new to me. I didn't know what to expect. But then one thing led to another, and we ended up having sex."

"You had sex?" Alice asked, astonishment clearly fanned across her prominent features.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you still sleeping with Carlisle?"

Now, I shook my head. "No! No, I wouldn't do that to Edward. Well, actually, I did once. Carlisle came up behind me in the shower, and I pretty much had no choice but to have sex with him. Edward ended up finding out and naturally he was furious with me, but then we made up." I smiled, remembering how caring and sexy he was that night...

"What are you going to do, Bella?"

A frown pulled at my lips bringing it to an upside down 'U' position. "I don't know, Alice. I really don't know."

"Well, do you love Edward?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder to check that everyone was still in the ballroom.

I nodded. "Yes. I really, really love him."

"What about Carlisle?" Alice tested. "Do you love him, too?"

Did I? I used to think that I did. I used to feel like I could love Carlisle for the rest of my life. I used to hope that we would spend our lives together. But what about now? Was I still in love with him? Once Edward came into the picture, it was like everything I had set for myself completely crumbled. "I don't know."

She shook her head, disagreeing with my assumption. "Of course, you know. You're just too afraid of admitting it to yourself. You've always been this way, Bella. Too afraid to say the truth because you never wanted to hurt anyone. You've always had the feelings of others in mind. Do you want to know what I think?" she asked.

I nodded but wasn't sure if that was what I really wanted.

"I think you thought Carlisle was the one for you, but then Edward came along and ruined everything you had going for yourself. You're future with Carlisle was no longer set in stone because these feelings you've never felt for someone suddenly came to you and were given to the wrong person: Edward," Alice stated.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands nervously through my brown locks of hair. "What am I supposed to do, Alice? I didn't even bother to think of how much of a mess I was getting myself into. What...what do I do?" I asked, hopelessly.

Alice reached forward and hugged me close to her. She kissed the side of my forehead and rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Only you can decide what you need to accomplish. But in the end, I know you'll follow your heart and make the right choice."

I wasn't sure why, but her words made me want to cry. I didn't though. What would everyone think when I walked back into that room with bloodshot eyes and smeared makeup? I sucked in the tears and held Alice tighter to me. "Thanks. I really missed you. Sorry we lost touch," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled away smiling up at me. "It's okay. The phone goes both ways." Alice paused, inhaling slowly. "Let's get back in there. We'll deal with this situation when it's absolutely necessary."

Hesitantly, I nodded my head in agreement before following Alice back into the ballroom. It was exactly how we left it; people laughing and gossiping. The men talking about work, the woman chatting about old times. Edward was now leaning against the bar, smiling in my direction. He raised his glass toward me as if toasting to me. I grinned back at him, waving my hand slightly.

Alice nudged my arm, catching my attention. She tilted her head to the left, letting me know that Carlisle was approaching us. I glanced toward him, giving a polite smile. "Bella, there you are. I've been looking for you. This whole time I was asking around for where you might have-" Carlisle stopped abruptly, recognizing Alice's presence. "Oh, forgive me for being so rude." I watched as he held out his hand to Alice. "I'm Carlisle and you are..."

"Alice," she said. "Nice to meet you, Carlisle."

He smiled pleasantly. "Yes, you too, Alice. I assume that you're one of Bella's friends?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep. The best friend," Alice corrected, harmlessly.

Carlisle grinned again. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Tonight is a special night."

"What makes it so special?" she asked curiously.

Carlisle winked at me, beaming widely. "You'll both find out in about thirty seconds."

We both looked at each other, the bewilderment evident. I turned my face toward Carlisle who was making his way toward the orchestra. He whispered something in the conductors ear, and a moment after that, the instruments went silent. Carlisle reached for a microphone and brought it to his lips. Everyone in the crowd went silent as soon as he cleared his throat. What was going on?

"Excuse me," Carlisle said. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He smiled when he noticed every eye in the crowd on him. I glanced toward Edward who was looking at me. It was clear that he was just as confused as everyone else. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I decided to have this get-together tonight especially when there really isn't anything special planned."

There were slight murmurs in the audience, agreeing with what he was saying.

"Well, that's where you are all wrong. Tonight is a special night. At least, for me it is. I wanted everyone to be here for this moment," he said.

Alice stared up at me. "What moment?" she whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Carlisle peered at me, his eyes wide with excitement. "I'd like to ask Bella to come up here for a moment. There's something that I would like to tell her."

Suddenly, every face in the room was directed toward me. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the abrupt attention. Alice shrugged her shoulders and waited for me to make my way toward him. Slowly, I walked to the front of the ballroom, acutely aware of all eyes on me. Carlisle was still grinning widely when I approached him.

I smiled back but was so oblivious to what was going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life," Carlisle said into the microphone.

And just like that, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. My heart stopped when I watched him reach into his pocket while he went down on his knee. This couldn't be happening. Everyone around us gasped once they, too, figured out why this was a special night.

Carlisle beamed up at me while he opened the black, velvet box that held a diamond engagement ring. The stone was huge, so big that I was sure it would weigh down my hand. "Isabella Swan, nothing would make me happier than for you to agree to spend the rest of your life with me." He paused a moment to flash his pearly white teeth. "Will you marry me?"

Was he serious? This had to be a joke. This...this couldn't be happening. I looked away from him and toward the crowd. People were smiling like fools, anxiously awaiting my answer. But then I locked eyes with the familiar green orbs that I loved more than life itself. Edward's face was pale white, whiter than its normal alabaster color. He looked as if he might throw up. I felt that way, too. I could see him shaking slightly. Edward's lips quivered as if he might start crying, I saw his Adam's apple bob due to the hard lump he swallowed in his throat. He was so...afraid. No, terrified would be a better word. Edward was scared of my answer.

And so was I.

* * *

**A/N: *hides in the corner* Okay, I'll bet majority of you didn't see that coming. Well, I thought it would add a good flavor to the drama that I have boiling. I was never planning on having a proposal, but it seemed like a good way to go about things for me. Please don't kill me though! I would never end a story on a sour note.**

**Also, I'm sure you all have noticed that I've decided to throw Alice into this story. She wasn't in Fugitive for Love because I wasn't sure what her role should be. But I realized that I loved Alice too much to exclude her out of Forbidden Romance.**

**Please leave me a review so I can get your next update out soon.**

**And also please, please, please check out my new story Corrupted Lives. It's totally different from anything I've ever written, and I have a lot of great ideas for it. Thanks guys! You're the best!**


	16. Busted Sort of

****

A/N: Sorry for the previous cliff hanger ladies and gents! But have no fear! Here I am with the next chapter, ready for reading and some awesome reviews. Thanks for them, by the way. THERE WERE 145 REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER! THAT IS FRICKING AMAZING! You guys are really great, and I'm so thankful for all of you! Make sure to leave me a review when you're finished reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Busted...Sort of**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella arrived back into the ball room with the short, pixie-like woman she left with. I assumed it was one of her friends due to the way Bella seemed to pounce on her right when she caught sight of the small lady. I leaned against the bar, smiling in Bella's direction. She looked so beautiful. It was almost hard to imagine that someone could be so stunningly amazing. I raised my glass toward her as a gesture of saying hello. A gorgeous smile crept over her lips while she waved her hand discreetly.

Carlisle had a huge grin spreading across his face while he made his way toward Bella. He had a look of excitement and anxiety on his features, and I couldn't understand why. He only looked like that when he was nervous for something. He brushed his hand on Bella's shoulder and began talking to her with urgency. It was then that he noticed the small woman. In a polite fashion, he extended his hand out toward her.

The two engaged in a short conversation, most likely just introducing themselves. Carlisle smiled pleasantly at her, and the look of anxiety was still etched over his face. His enthusiasm seemed to perk up, his beam widening while he winked at the two women. Bella looked confused while her friend also seemed slightly puzzled. Carlisle was making his way toward the orchestra. He was practically running up there, and when he reached them, Carlisle whispered something in the conductor's ear.

Suddenly, the instruments went silent. With shaky hands, Carlisle reached for the microphone and brought it to his lips. The mass of people were quiet as soon as Carlisle cleared his throat. What was he doing?

"Excuse me," Carlisle interrupted. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He smiled when he noticed every eye in the crowd on him. I glanced over at Bella who was now staring back at me. The look of bewilderment must have been obvious on my face. She shrugged her shoulders once as if telling me she, too, didn't know what was happening. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I decided to have this get-together tonight especially when there really isn't anything special planned."

There were slight murmurs in the audience, agreeing with what he was saying.

If Carlisle's beam got any wider, he would probably rip his lips off. "Well, that's where you are all wrong. Tonight is a special night. At least, for me it is. I wanted everyone to be here for this moment," he said. Carlisle peered over at Bella, his eyes wide with elation. "I'd like to ask Bella to come up here for a moment. There's something that I would like to tell her."

Abruptly, every face in the room turned toward Bella, staring her down with much intensity. I was doing the exact same. What the hell was Carlisle doing? Her cheeks turned a rosy red color due to the obvious embarrassment she felt toward the attention. Slowly, she walked to the front of the ball room, acutely aware of all the eyes on her. The smile never once left Carlisle's face.

She grinned back, but I knew that she was still confused just like everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life," Carlisle said into the microphone.

The world suddenly seemed to fall out of balance as I watched Carlisle reach into his pocket and go down on his knee. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what was going to happen next. He was going to propose to the woman that I loved. Everyone in the crowd gasped once they figured out exactly what he was doing. My heart thudded wildly in my chest. I needed to hold myself up due to the fact that I felt like I was going to pass out. This couldn't be happening.

Carlisle opened the black, velvet box that held the dreaded engagement ring. I wasn't that close to the orchestra, but even I could see that the rock was too big. "Isabella Swan, nothing would make me happier than for you to agree to spend the rest of your life with me." He paused a moment to flash his pearly white teeth. "Will you marry me?"

Bella's face showed nothing but confusion. It was clear that she thought this was a joke. Well, to me, it felt like my worst nightmare. The woman that I loved was being proposed to by my father. Talk about messed up. I was almost one hundred percent sure that I would throw up any second. My knees started to shake while my lips seemed to tremble.

She looked away from Carlisle for a moment only to find my green eyes. Her face was whiter than white, and she looked so torn. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I suddenly felt like this was all my fault. That I brought this craziness on her. If I hadn't kissed her that day in the bar, then this situation wouldn't be bothering me as much as it was right now. I was terrified.

But nothing could have been worse when I noticed that Bella's eyes turned apologetic. She was apologizing to me, and people only apologized when they did something that they were sorry for. I thought I was going to die when she ripped her eyes away from mine and glanced down at my father who was positioned on his knee, awaiting her answer to his proposal.

Excess moisture began to build in my eyes, and I couldn't cry. I wouldn't allow myself to do that. I hadn't cried in the longest time. I was raised to be strong and to 'take it like a man'. So weeping now would solve absolutely nothing. I had to suck back the tears that wanted to emerge from my eyelids. It was challenging, but I managed to swallow the sob.

With bravery, I continued to stare at Bella who also looked as if she were about to cry. "Yes," she replied. "I'll marry you."

Just like that, I watched Carlisle slide the band on Bella's ring finger located on her left hand. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart so why was I still alive? Surely, I should be dead right now. There was no way that I was able to survive something so life-shattering. Bella was going to marry my father, and it was too late for her and I to attempt to be together. There was nothing I could do about it.

Cheers of joy and happiness emerged from the audience due to Bella's answer. But not a word was uttered from my lips. People got up from their chairs and walked over toward the new, happily engaged couple while I stood behind, feeling sorry for myself. The last thing I would do was run up there and congratulate them. They definitely wouldn't get that from me.

I glanced toward the ball room exit where Bella's friend was staring at me. Her eyes looked sorry and apprehensive, and unlike the others, she wasn't sharing her excitement with Bella. That was odd. When the woman first arrived, Bella practically jumped on her. Now, all she did was stand by and watch everyone. Just like me. There was only one sensible conclusion to this woman's actions: she knew about Bella and I. Well, wasn't that just peachy.

Bella's eyes suddenly locked on mine, and the stabbing ache in my chest suddenly seemed more ferocious than before. She was crying heavily. Big tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. It was obvious that these people thought it was because of her happiness, but I knew differently. Bella was upset, and she was sorry. I now knew that I couldn't hold this against her. I loved Bella too much to put her through that.

But how would I make it through this?

Without a word, I left the ball room. This was too much for me to bare.

* * *

I rested in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was around 3:30 a.m. Everyone left the house about an hour ago, continuously congratulating Bella and Carlisle as they were walking out the door. Since when did everyone suddenly approve of her? Normally, all the women ever did was talk about how she was too young and not good enough for Carlisle. And now, all of the sudden, they're happy for Carlisle and Bella.

I've been in my bedroom from the time I exited the ball room. Doing what? Well, nothing except thinking and deciphiring. Now that Bella was getting engaged to my...father, that basically meant that we were done. Finished. Over. Ceased to exist. But it wasn't fair. Not to me. Not to him. Not to her. Not to anyone. Why was this happening? She loved me. I loved her, and I was almost positive that she no longer loved Carlisle. But had I been wrong? Were there still feelings there for him that I had somehow missed? Apparently so if she was willing to drop our love and marry him.

Why?

I scooted toward the left side of the bed where she normally was. My hands gripped the pillow that had faint traces of Bella's scent deep within the stitches of the case. It was a pathetic thing to do, but I considered it okay for now. I'd just been cut open and left for dead. There was no way this wound could be healed. It was like an infection; there was no cure.

But one thing I couldn't do was bring myself to hate her. Even though I knew I should. She'd told me she loved me and then went back to Carlisle. She'd said so many things to me, but now none of them really mattered. Now, they were just words that meant absolutely nothing. Because we were done. Bella and I would never be again.

How would I be able to sit through their planning, engagement party, the...wedding. I shuddered at the last thought. Sitting in the pews, watching the woman I love marry another man was what I considered pure, horrific, torture. There could be nothing worse than a broken heart. Especially one that is apparently still beating. I knew the worst had yet to come which only made this harder.

Except I could be strong, or at least, I would force myself to be. Weakness didn't help anything. I had to be brave. But I knew after something like this, I would always have my guard up, prepared for the next woman who decides to break my heart. This wouldn't happen again. I won't allow it to. I guess the saying was right: Once one falls, only some can get back up. I was definitely not one of those people who could plant themselves back on their feet.

I was highly aware of the fact that I sound like a whiny, little girl. But I have the right to. My heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on as if it were nothing more than dirt. Everything her and I had together was nothing but a lie. That's what life is, little sayings of dishonesty. No one and nothing can ever be trusted even when you thought they could.

My hands pulled the pillow closer to my body, holding it as if the object were actually Bella. There were tears beginning to form around the rims of my lids for the second time tonight. But I wouldn't cry. Not again. Bella shouldn't be worth my tears. At least that's what I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the slight squeak of my door being pushed open. I knew for a fact that I didn't have to turn to see who it was. My back was to her, and I ignored her presence as if I were asleep, hoping she would get the hint and leave. But she didn't. I knew she was still there due to the fact that I heard her feet shuffling on the white carpet.

Her movements suddenly stopped when she was standing right next to my bed. Obviously, she was wondering whether or not she should get in. I still didn't turn to face her. I didn't want Bella to speak to me. I wanted her to feel the agony that I was feeling right now. The type of pain that can't be mended.

"Why don't you go back to _your_ room? There's no reason for you to be in here, Bella," I said, my words lacking emotion and slightly muffled against the pillow. I hadn't looked at her once yet.

Bella sighed loudly. "Edward..."

I shook my head and this time, shifted my body so that we were staring at each other. "There's nothing for you to say so..." I let my words trail off when I noticed that she, too, was crying. No, not crying. Sobbing. Her face was so full of salty tears that I was almost positive they would permanently stain her cheeks. And just like that, I knew that there was no way I could ever stay mad at Bella. Even after she accepted my father's proposal.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm...so...so...sorry," she whispered. I could barely understand her. She was crying to the point where her whole body was shaking as if she were having a seizure. I acted on impulse and pulled her into my lap, hugging her to my chest like I had so many times before. Bella wrapped her arms and my neck and held on for dear life. Her sobs were muffled against my shoulder, but her small frame continued to shake violently. I ran my hands through her hair, not uttering a single word.

What was there to say? I forgive you? I didn't. It's okay? It wasn't. Things will get better? They won't. I couldn't say a damn word to her because it would all just be a lie. And I couldn't lie to her. But seeing her this way was crushing my heart. It almost made me forget my own agony. Almost.

Bella continued to choke out how sorry she was, but I still hadn't replied. All I could do was hold her and try to calm her intense grief. Abruptly, I felt her lips frantically kissing their way across my bare shoulders and up the crook of my neck. Bella's hands gripped my face with pure determination and crashed her mouth onto mine. It was on impulse, and I knew she was trying to ease the pain. Both hers and mine.

But we couldn't do that anymore. It's one thing to sneak around with my father's girlfriend but his fiance? That's totally different. She is already claimed to be his wife. So I gripped her face with my calloused hand. At first, Bella thought I was responding to her, that I wanted to keep going, so she pushed her body into mine with more clarity on what she wanted. But then I shoved her away. "Bella, we can't do this. Not anymore," I stated, breathlessly.

Her breathing came in wild gasps as she stared at me, the tears no longer flowing down her cheeks. They nestled in her eyes, gleaming with a shine. She nodded her head but didn't say anything. Bella lifted her hand and pushed some of her hair out of her face, pulling the strands behind her ears. "I'm sorry..." she said again.

"So am I," I told her. "You're getting married now. You and I can't continue with this." My next words were hard for me to say so I averted my eyes down to the brown quilt that covered my bed. "I...I think you should go."

Except she didn't make any effort to scramble off my lap like I'd expected her to do. Instead, she remained fixed on me as if I hadn't said a word. I glanced up at her, bewildered.

"I only said yes because all those people were watching us," Bella confessed. "What was I supposed to do? Say no in front of everyone?"

I shook my head. "No. No, you weren't. You're getting married to the man you should be," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Bella's hands suddenly grasped my face and pulled it back up to her eyes. She did look truly sorry, and there was no mistake about that. "I love you," she whispered. "Not him."

My head shrugged out of her hands, pulling away from her. I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw. I was angry now. She couldn't do this to me. "Stop it!" I practically yelled. "Just stop! You need to leave me alone from now on. Our relationship meant nothing to you. Nothing! And if you really loved me, then you would have said no. But guess what Bella?" I threw my arms up in frustration. "You said yes to him. And now you're going to marry him, and our relationship will be like it never existed."

She was silent so I continued with my rant.

"Do you know how that makes me feel? That the only woman I have ever loved is now marrying someone else who just so happens to be my dad? Do you?" I asked but wasn't looking for any type of reply. "Bella, I love you so damn much. It feels like someone tore my heart out and stabbed it before putting it back inside of me. All I'll ever do now is hurt and feel pain."

Bella exhaled a shaky breath while more unshed tears began to fill her orbs. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, trying to compose myself when I felt my anger softening. I needed to tell her how much she hurt me. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling. She deserved all the pain in the world. But staring at her like this was even worse than when Carlisle proposed to her. She cried silently, her hands covering her face as if she were so ashamed. And what do you think I did next? Yep, I embraced her as if she had done nothing wrong, as if she weren't marrying my father.

Slowly, I rubbed my hands up and down her back, trying to rid her of the disgust and guilt that she was feeling. Bella's sobs seemed to disappate with the passing second but would then suddenly pick up again. Eventually, she allowed herself to calm down and relax a little. The after breaths continued to shake her, but other than that, she was getting better.

My hold on her tightened around her small waist as if I was afraid she was going to leave me. She didn't speak but instead held me closer. Bella pulled her face out of the crook of my neck and stared deeply into my green eyes. My breathing suddenly turned into hard, shallow gasps for oxygen. The way her gaze seemed to bore down into me made my whole body shudder. She must have noticed due to the corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

Bella trailed her hands down my shoulders, over my arms, and up my chest. Her feather-like fingers caused chills to crawl up my spine. It was as if everything had changed. Like this was just another one of mine and Bella's previous meetings of sneaking around behind Carlisle. Hesitantly, she brought her lips to my mouth with a slowness that seemed to taunt me. I knew that this would just further complicate things, but I didn't care anymore. Just this one last time. Just our final goodbye.

Her lips were soft and delicate as if they were hardly touching mine. It was a sweet, tender kiss that had the same effect on me as any of her other heated, urgent kisses. I brought one of my hands up to palm her cheek, caressing the area with my calloused fingertips. Bella smiled against my mouth when I nibbled on her bottom lip, clamping it between my teeth.

She brought her hands down to my chest again and pushed me down onto my back. Quickly, she leaned down and kissed me, my hands clutching the bottom of her shirt. I held her securely against my body, our lips merging repetitively but every time so tastefully. I wanted her so much, and this was what I considered my antidote to forgetting about her engagement to Carlisle.

Bella broke the kiss, sitting up so she could pull her shirt over her head. I smirked and sat up along with her, gliding my hands up her clothed thighs to the waistband of the sweatpants Bella was wearing. Her hands urgently began to fumble with my own pants, trying to find an easy way to get me out of them. Now that she knew I wasn't going to stop her, Bella became aggressive and acted on impulse. I rolled over so that I was on top of her, our breathing harsh and hitched, sporadic.

Bella smiled against my lips while gripping the muscles my shoulders possessed. But that's when I felt the harsh stone on her left hand digging into my back. It seemed to tease and taunt me, and I wanted nothing more than to rip the ring right off her precious finger. I pulled back abruptly, noticing Bella's confused state. I shook my head and went to get off of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I dangled my feet over the edge of my bed while running my hands nervously through my hair.

"Edward?" Bella pressed.

I glanced back at her, noticing her baffled state. "Bella. This was careless and stupid of us. What were we thinking when we started this?" I asked.

She swallowed hard. I was scared that her tears would come again, but they didn't. "I guess we weren't," she whispered.

Bella leaned forward and hugged me from behind, resting her hands on my chest. I unconsciously lifted my fingers and entwined them with hers over my heart, grateful that I was holding her right hand instead of her left. She pressed her lips to my shoulder blade and rested her head against my back. "I never wanted to hurt you," Bella said, her voice quiet. "I love you. You know that, right?"

I turned my head, glancing over my shoulder at her while she rested her chin on my skin. I nodded. "I know. I love you, too. I always will no matter what happens."

She lifted her chin and brought her lips to mine, pressing them gently.

But then all hell broke lose as soon as I heard my bedroom door open. "Edward? You were yelling a few minutes ago. Are you alright or is-" Zafrina's groggy voice came to an abrupt halt when she noticed Bella sitting practically on top of me in nothing more than a bra and panties. The look in her eyes seemed confused as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Almost immediately, Bella hopped off of the bed and began to hurriedly reach around for her clothes. I, too, grabbed the sweat pants I was wearing and threw them over my legs frantically. "Zafrina, it's not what it looks like. We were...I...Bella...I...I don't know," I stumbled for my words before giving up. There wasn't really a logical explanation for why Bella and I were stripped down to her undergarments besides for that fact that we were about to do something we really shouldn't.

Zafrina's face was still shocked while her gaze shifted from me to Bella and then back again. But all she did was sigh and shake her head. "Bella, I suggest you go back to your room. I'd like to speak with Edward for a moment," she said, her tone lacking emotion.

Bella glanced back at me, unsure of whether or not she should leave. But I nodded my head, urging her to just go. I didn't want her to be here for this. She quickly scurried past Zafrina and closed the door behind her. I swallowed thickly when I noticed Zafrina's intense glare, boring deep down into my eyes. I knew the look on her face. It was the one that said she was utterly confused and wanted an explanation. "Well," she began, "what do you have to say for yourself? Or is there not a reason why I just walked in the two of you practically naked?"

"Zafrina, please. I-"

"Don't do that, Edward!" she interrupted, her voice a hissed whisper. "What did I tell you a few months back about getting into a sticky situation like this? Do you even realize that she is no longer your father's girlfriend but his fiance? Do you, Edward?" Zafrina asked, her deep voice quiet but harsh.

I nodded my head, unsure of what to say next.

Zafrina rubbed her face with her long skinny fingers. "This...this is not good, Edward. Not good at all."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked.

"Oh I know you know it which is why that needs to stop. Just, exactly, how long have you two been sneaking around behind Carlisle's back? And when did this even begin?" she questioned, trying to look for hints of our relationship. She wouldn't find any because Bella and I were always strictly platonic around others.

I sighed loudly, hating the fact that this was so hard for me to come clean to Zafrina. I could only imagine how it would be with Carlisle. "It started around the end of June or maybe it was early July, and we've been seeing each other ever since," I mumbled, slightly ashamed of myself.

"Oh my God, Edward! You've kept something like this going on for that long?" She said it as a question, but I knew that an answer really wasn't required. "How could you be so stupid and so careless? She is marrying your father!" Zafrina exclaimed, her voice hushed. "You need to stop seeing her like that and-"

Almost immediately, I interrupted her. "I can't, Zafrina," I whispered.

She leaned forward, arms crossed tightly over her chest, as if she hadn't heard me. "What? What do you mean you can't? You most certainly will."

I shook my head. "No, I mean I can't because..."

"Because?" she pressed.

Exhaling deeply out of my nose, I braced myself for her reaction to what I was about to say next. "It's because I'm...I'm in love with her." The look on Zafrina's face was expected; eyes wide, mouth agape, cheeks blazing red. There was no surprise there so I didn't act shocked. "We weren't just doing this for sex. We fell in love," I whispered again.

Zafrina ran a hand through her long, jet black hair while she paced aimlessly throughout my room. She was debating on what to say next. That was clear. It was obvious that she had no idea what to say. I'd just dropped the Big 'L' Bomb, and it ended up exploding in her face. Zafrina gnawed on her bottom lip before she spoke. "You need to tell Carlisle," she stated.

I nodded my head. "I know."

She came and sat in the space next to me on my bed. Zafrina draped her arm over my shoulder. "What I don't understand is why you've decided to wait this long to tell him."

"It's not that easy to just say 'Hey Dad, have a good day at work. By the way, I fell in love with your fiance.' "

Zafrina nodded. "I know, but you do have to tell him or else things are going to get worse the longer you wait. Do you understand that?" she asked, her tone stern.

I sighed loudly but nodded again. "Yes, I understand, and I will tell Carlisle."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Looks like Zafrina knows now! And Edward is going to end up telling Carlisle. Hm, how will he react? What will he do, what will he say? What about his engagement to Bella? So many questions! Guess you'll just have to wait for the next update.**

**Leave me a review please! The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Be sure to check out my new story Corrupted Lives if you haven't already.**


	17. Nothing But the Truth

**A/N: So you guys are super awesome, and I officially love you all more than I love my own family. LOL. The reviews were spectacular as usual. Please keep leaving the awesome feedback! I, too, can not believe that Bella actually said yes. **

**A lot of you were asking why I made that happen, and the honest truth is that it wasn't me who decided it. It was Bella. You see, throughout this story, I've been trying to place myself as the characters. I've digested all their characteristics and information and then asked myself, "What would they do in a situation like this?" And of course, Bella's responses tend to piss me off. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Nothing But the Truth**

**Bella's POV**

Zafrina knew.

That was all that was running through my mind. The fact that she now found out about my relationship with Edward. What would she think of me? How would she react? Her and I had a strong friendship, but was that ruined now? Would she look down on me with disgust and hatred? I loved Zafrina as if she were my own mother, but how did she see me now? As a slut who messed around with her boss' son? Probably.

How could Edward and I have been so stupid to think that this could actually work between us? How could we have been so careless, and how could I have been so unfair to the two of them? When, or if, Carlisle finds out, I would ruin the relationship he shared with his son. It would be all my fault, and I would just have to live with that. It made me sick to think that I would be the one held responsible. It made me sick to know how foolish I was.

What made matters even worse was the fact that I'd accepted Carlisle's proposal. Not only had I hurt Edward, but I made it harder for him and I to ever be together. He didn't deserve that, and I sure as hell didn't deserve him. What I was worthy of was someone who treated me horribly with disrespect and some type of abuse. I'd brought this craziness onto their family. It was my own fault. No one else needed the blame.

Breakfast was uncomfortable. To my right was my fiance and across from me sat the man I loved with all my heart. Occasionally, I would steal glances from him, mentally asking what we were going to do, but he would look away, disreguarding anything I had to say. Carlisle did enough talking for everyone so I didn't need to worry about opening my mouth to speak. I'd sat in silence majority of the time anyway.

When Zafrina brought the food, I couldn't look her in the eye. I didn't want to see the shame that she possessed toward me. The loss of respect she now had for me. But I deserved it. That was for sure. This whole situation felt as if it were eating me alive, gnawing on my insides until they felt numb.

After breakfast, I sat in one of the guest rooms, wondering what the hell I was going to do. When I was younger, I used to make a list of the pros and cons of the options that I had before me. So that's what I did now with my pen and paper. At the top of one side, I wrote CARLISLE, and at the other, I wrote EDWARD.

Thinking it over was the hard part. Of course there were pros when it came to staying with Carlisle like the fact that he'd never know about my affair with Edward. But the cons list was what I considered extreme. The biggest one that mattered the most was 'No Edward'. If I chose Carlisle, then Edward and I would never be able to be together. Ever. And I loved him with all my heart. Was that something I was willing to give up?

No.

But how would Carlisle react? Would he hate me for the rest of his life? Or worse; abandon Edward? His own son? I could never live with something like that especially since I cared for him so deeply. If I battered the relationship between Carlisle and Edward, would I be able to look at myself in the mirror and feel proud of the person I'd become?

No.

Just then, there was a slight knock at the door. It was a light tapping sound, and I didn't need to see to know who was there. Slowly, the door was pushed open by my bronze-haired lover. His face seemed distressed and completely baffled. I put my pen and paper aside, my facial expressions turning alarmed. "Edward, what is it?" I asked.

He came to sit by me on the bed while his hands ran aimlessly through his tousled locks. A nervous habit of his, that's what it was. He didn't look at me as he spoke. "Bella, we have to tell Carlisle about us. If you want a future with me at all, then we need to tell him before this gets even more out of hand."

I swallowed hard, my insides turning to the familiar knots that I'd felt whenever I was afraid. But I nodded, agreeing with him. "I know. This isn't fair to him, and it's especially not fair to you." I paused a minute, hoping that he would turn to look at me. "Maybe...maybe I could tell him that I met someone else. I don't have to say that it's you, and then he'll never know so-"

"Bella," he interrupted. "Zafrina saw us together. I don't want to put her in that predicament. The type where you remain faithful to your boss or loyal to the person you'd been taking care of for the past twenty-two years. And besides, I don't want to have to hide with you. The sooner we do this, the sooner you and I can be together. For real. Not like some outlaws running from the cops."

The sound of that made my heart soar. Just the thought of being able to flaunt Edward to everyone caused a jolt to surge throughout my entire form. To let them know that I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world, and no one could take that away from me was an amazing feeling. But it was fleeting when Carlisle's face bounced right back into my mind. His angry, pained face.

Why did it have to be this way? Why was there always someone who had to be hurt in the end? Was there a such thing as a pain-free break up? One where everyone was happy with the way things had turned out. No. Of course not. Things like that only happened in the movies. This was real.

I sighed, loudly. "When should I tell him?" I asked barely above a whisper.

This time Edward looked at me, surprise in his eyes. "When should _we_ tell him," he corrected. "Bella, this is not just your fault. This is just as much mine as it is yours. Why would I make you be the only one to tell him?" Edward's voice seemed astonished as if I'd said something wrong and hurtful.

I shrugged once, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't know. I guess I feel like it is my fault because I'm the one who's supposed to marry him."

"And I'm the one who first kissed you," he stated. "Do you not remember that night in the bar? The one we broke into?"

Of course I remembered. Sure, I was drunk, but my memory was still pretty clear of what happened. I was balancing on the edge of the bar, trying to reach for a giant margarita glass. I ended up falling onto Edward, knocking us both to the floor. But I got up and went to hoist myself up onto the counter. He looked at me with an obvious desire in his eyes. And then before I knew it, we were making out on the bar...

"I do remember. I just...I don't want him to hate you for this. You're his son," I told him.

He nodded once. "Well, maybe if we tell him early on, he'll eventually get over this. I mean, like you said, I am his son. How long could he possibly be able to stay mad at me?" He asked it as a question, but I don't think it required an answer.

I didn't want to tell him what I really thought. My mind kept shouting that Carlisle could disown you and hate you for the rest of your life. You could end up never speaking to your father again all because of me. But I didn't dare say the words out loud. Instead, I just nodded my head, avoiding his eyes.

"What did Zafrina say to you?" I asked, shifting closer to him.

Edward exhaled once. "She said the exact same thing I'm telling you right now; that I shouldn't wait long to tell him about this and how stupid I was for even getting it started." His eyes squinted, narrowing as if he were disgusted with something.

I swallowed hard, glancing down at the flowered-pattern of the blanket I was sitting on. "Do you...do you regret starting...this...with me?" I asked, trying to stop my words from cracking. Was that what he was disgusted about? Getting involved with me? I had to know even if the answer would hurt.

He reached down and palmed my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my skin. His eyes were serious and determined. "Bella," he said in a whispered but harsh tone. "Even if things are really fucked up right now, and even if they end up getting worse, I want you to know that I have never, _ever _once regretted doing this with you." He continued to stare at me with utter disbelief. "Are you afraid that once we tell Carlisle, I'm not going to want to be with you?"

And he hit the nail right on the head. That was what was eating at me; the thought of Edward changing his mind about our relationship and never wanting to see me ever again. Tears began to well in my eyes at the idea of losing him. I nodded slowly, trying to swallow back the unshed tears.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed while pulling me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, shoving myself closer to him as if he were about to disappear. He hugged me close to his body while he fingers rubbed my back. "I love you, Bella. I would never leave you. Not now. Not ever."

I nodded, tangling one of my hands into his hair and tugging his head down to mine. It was shocking how the need for him suddenly began to overwhelm me. He released his gentle hold on me and squeezed his arms possessively around my waist, melding our bodies together. I captured his lips with mine, letting him know that no matter what happened, I would always love him. Forever.

His lips caught mine over and over again, pulling at them, teasing them until he finally opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. My body acted instinctively, arching up against him in a way that made both our breaths hitch in our throats, and I opened my mouth fully to him, a move which he took full advantage of.

His hands moved downwards as we kissed so he was gripping the tops of my thighs, pressing me closer and lifting me onto his body at the same time until I hooked first one leg, and then the other over his hips, putting my full weight onto his legs. We fit together perfectly, and I could feel the strong effect I was having on him pushing hard against my stomach.

But then Edward suddenly tore his lips away and rested his forehead against mine, breathing hard. "We can't. Not here," he stated breathlessly.

I nodded once, agreeing with him. Carlisle and Zafrina were right downstairs anyway. The only thing worse than Zafrina walking in on us again was having Carlisle do it this time. The thought of it made me shudder. I planted a chaste kiss on his mouth before removing myself off his lap. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. This was bothering him just as much as it was bothering me. We were both afraid.

"I'd better get out of here before we have someone else barge in here." Edward tried to make it sound like a joke, but I didn't laugh. All I could do was raise the corner of my mouth. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," was all I said.

He pushed himself off the bed, glancing back over his shoulder. "Don't forget what I told you; I'll always love you. No matter what."

I smirked, trying to let his words ease some of the tension shooting through my body. But they didn't do much. The happiness I felt was fleeting. Hopefully, it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

When I finished with my pros and cons list, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't leave my destiny to a piece of paper with right and wrong things about two people. I had to follow my heart and listen to the direction it was telling me to follow. And it felt like all my signs pointed toward Edward, but then there was that pang of disgust that surged through my veins, telling me that I would ruin the relationship he had with his father; what ever was left of it.

Anyway, I left the guest bedroom and headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat. I wasn't all that hungry, but I hadn't eaten much at breakfast so I figured I needed some sort of nutrition in my body. I pushed the door open to find Zafrina peeling potatoes by the stainless-steel sink.

I stopped dead in my tracks when she looked over her shoulder to see who had entered the room. Zafrina glanced at me for a long moment before going back to the occupation she'd started. Could I really blame her for hating me right now? Did she hate me?

"Hi," was all I could say.

"Hello, Bella," Zafrina replied, continuing with her work. I swallowed hard, wondering if I should just leave and forget about the food I'd came for. But then she spoke again. "I'd like to talk to you if that's alright, dear."

I nodded even though she wasn't looking at me. Slowly, my feet began to drift to her side. "What about?" I asked, knowing that it was a stupid thing to say. I knew what it was about, but it just sort of drifted off my lips. Edward, Carlisle, and I was what she meant.

She must have sensed the stupidity of my question because she half-smiled toward me, her dark eyes still kind. "I think you know," Zafrina said. She glanced over at the door once and then looked at me. "Put a chair in front of the door so that we don't have any interruptions," she commanded.

Not wanting to cause a commotion, I obeyed, reaching for one of the nearest chairs and placing it under the knob of the door on a slant. I exhaled slowly, bracing myself for what ever Zafrina was going to say. I went to her side and leaned against the counter top. "Want some help while we talk?" I asked.

Zafrina nodded, passing me a potato and a peeler. I began to tear the skin from the vegetable, tossing it down the garbage disposal of the sink. It was silent for a moment before Zafrina began speaking. It might have only been a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to me. The tension was unbearable.

"Bella, you're a wonderful girl, and I've always thought highly of you. Although, I'll admit that when I first met you, I was a little shaky. You were so young, and Carlisle...wasn't. I didn't know if you understood what you were getting yourself into." She paused her actions to glance at me. "And it's clear now that I'd never been more correct in my entire life."

She was talking about Edward and I, and the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I decided to start dating Carlisle. "It was never my intentions to get so involved with Edward. At first, I just looked at him as someone who I could really count on and consider a great friend."

Zafrina nodded again, still listening while she skinned the potatoes. "I know. It's not as if you woke up one day and decided 'I think I'll sneak around with my boyfriend's son today.' And despite what you think, I don't hate you. Falling in love is not a crime, Bella. So there'll be no punishment."

"I don't know about that," I began. "How are Edward and I supposed to tell Carlisle? When he finds out, he's going to be so angry, and I just don't want him to hate Edward. I mean, if he hated me that wouldn't be as bad. Especially since I'll just get to walk right out of his life and never return. But Edward is his son. I don't think I could bare the fact of being responsible for their torn relationship."

"Honey, there relationship was torn a long time ago. Way back when Edward was just a baby. Carlisle pushed him into doing things he never wanted to do, and Edward began to resent his father for that. So he started to fight back, and Carlisle didn't like that. Since then, they've really never seen eye to eye," she told me.

I sighed. "Well, by me telling Carlisle about Edward and I, well, I'm just making it so much worse. What am I supposed to do, Zafrina?"

She put down her potatoe peelers and placed her long, skinny fingers just above the spot on the left side of my chest. "What does it tell you to do?" she asked, referring to my beating heart.

"It's not telling me anything other than the fact that I have to be with Edward, and I can't marry Carlisle," I said.

Zafrina removed her hand from my skin and picked up her peelers again. "Well, there's your answer, dear."

"What answer?" I asked.

She sighed once before speaking. "The one that is telling you what to do. It's saying that the only way you and Edward can officially be together is if you tell Carlisle the truth. And, anyway, he deserves to know. Wouldn't you like to be informed if your fiance was sneaking around with someone else?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

"See, I told you. Now, all you have to do is find the right moment to tell him. Just remember that the longer you wait, the worse the outcome will be," Zafrina stated.

"How do I tell Carlisle? What should...what should I say to him?" I asked. I really didn't know. Did I go about it in a round about way, or was I supposed to just flat out say that I was having an affair with his son? It wasn't as easy as Zafrina was making it seem; it was just the opposite.

"You'll tell him exactly what you're doing. I'm not saying that you should be extremely blunt, just honest."

She wasn't answering my question. I just wanted to know what _exactly_ I should say so that I didn't stammer or make a fool of myself. Well, really, all I wanted were some words that might ease some of the hurt I cause him when I tell him about the affair with Edward. "Honest. Right," I repeated.

Zafrina nudged my shoulder with hers. "It's going to be okay. Everything will work out just fine in the end. You'll see."

"I hope so," I said.

* * *

Talking to Zafrina did help me a little bit. Especially knowing that she wasn't angry or hated me for what I was doing with Edward. Her advice made it really seem like everything would be alright eventually. But there was still that pang in the pit of my stomach that told me things didn't always turn out like that.

I tried to shove it away, but it wouldn't budge. The discomfort stayed right where it was as if it enjoyed taunting and frightening my being. It wasn't physical pain, but it might has well have been. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the gut and twisting the knife so that my insides churned.

After Zafrina and I finished talking and peeling the vegetables, I went to find Edward. Carlisle had said that he needed to stop at the office for some important papers so I didn't worry about him noticing that I was with Edward. He'd be gone for at least a half hour anyway.

He was sitting in his bedroom as usual. Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd practically lived in there. I mean, that's where he was majority of the time, and I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because of Carlisle. Or was it always like this? Like Zafrina had said?

I didn't knock this time because I heard soft music coming from the other side. It sounded so beautiful that I was almost positive it would bring a tear to anyone's eye. The melody seemed slightly angry mixed with sadness. I guess that made sense though for this time we were going through. It was probably his inspiration.

Edward sat at his piano, gliding his fingers along the pearl white keys as if it were second nature to him. He didn't watch where his hands landed; his eyes were closed. It was obvious that he was thinking and concentrating very hard on something in the distance. I didn't want to say anything to startle him so I waited until he was finished with the piece of music he played.

When he was complete, I clapped my hands slowly. Edward turned around to see me standing about seven feet from the grand piano he rested on. He gave me a small smile, and it bothered me. I'd been with Edward long enough to realize that it was forced.

"You play wonderfully," I complimented.

"Thanks," he whispered.

I took a few steps closer to him until I was hovering over his seated body. Well, I wouldn't say _hovering _because Edward and I were about the same height when he was sitting down, and I was standing. "I think we should tell him today," I said blatantly.

Edward knew what I was talking about so I didn't have to clarify. "I think you're right. The sooner we get this over with-"

"The sooner we can be together," I interrupted, finishing his sentence.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.

"When he gets back from the office. So probably in about twenty minutes," I whispered.

Edward nodded. He lifted his gaze to meet mine. It was gentle and patient. "Okay," he said. "We're going to be okay, and everything is going to be fine." He took my hand and laced his fingers in the spaces between my skinny fingers. Edward lifted it, placing a sweet kiss on the back of my hand and then my wrist.

"I really hope so, Edward."

He pulled me down into his lap and hugged me tightly as if we would never see each other again. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes drift shut. I'd never been that much of a religious person, but now, I was praying that Carlisle would understand and know that it was never my intention for it to turn out this way. I needed some sort of sign that would tell me that everything would be okay, and I needed them to mean it.

The truth was Edward was just as unsure about all of this as I was. So he had no idea if everything would be okay or if it would all be shot to hell. I tried to take comfort in his words, but they just didn't do the job. They weren't soothing me like I wanted them to. And if they did, it was only for a short while.

I felt Edward's lips lock against my forehead. He was afraid, and for some weird reason, that made me feel a little better; knowing that Edward was scared eased some of the tension. "No matter what happens," he began, but Edward didn't need to finish.

So I finished for him. "You'll always love me," I said. I lifted my head from his shoulders to gaze into his deep green orbs. I placed my palm on the side of his cheek, lifting his face to mine. "And no matter what happens, _I'll_ always love _you_." He grinned at my words and leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

Carlisle was home.

He was downstairs in the living room watching TV. My heart was thudding so hard that I was sure it would pop out of my chest at any moment. The perspiration on my palms was getting almost too much to bare, but it wouldn't go away. My knees felt weak as if I'd fall any minute. But Edward looked absolutely fine. The nervous expression that was once on his face was now immediately gone. He looked calm and smooth unlike me.

Where was he getting this confidence from? In his bedroom, he seemed so afraid, and now, he was perfectly normal as if we weren't telling his father that we were in love. We decided that it would be best if we shared the talking equally. Then maybe Carlisle could share his anger equally instead of putting it all on Edward. Well, I actually didn't want any of it toward him because it was breaking my heart to think that his father might hate him for this.

Slowly, Edward and I walked into the room where Carlisle was sitting. His eyes drifted from the television toward us, but he didn't smile. His eyes looked sad and almost as if he were in pain. Did we not even have to tell him about the affair? Did he already know? Surely, if he did, then he'd be angry.

I cleared my throat once, Edward still at my side. "Carlisle, um, we'd...we'd like to talk to you for a moment," I said, slightly shaking.

He got up from the reclining chair and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Actually, I was just thinking the same thing," he began. "But I'd like to talk to you alone, Bella. Without Edward in an ear shot." I glanced back at Edward who was glaring over at Carlisle. I nudged his shoulder, motioning for him to leave. A part of me was happy that I'd be the one to talk to Carlisle alone, but another part of me was scared to death.

Edward stared down at me, his eyes full of worry, but he left the room anyway. I watched him until he exited completely before glancing over at Carlisle. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, my voice in just a whisper.

Carlisle seemed...different. Something about him wasn't right. He wasn't his normal self; the upbeat, jumpy man who always had something to say. Now it seemed like he was at a loss for words. "You can go first, if you'd like to," he suggested.

I shook my head, knowing that I was just stalling. "No, it's okay. Go on," I encouraged.

He exhaled slowly, running his hands through his hair. It was the same thing Edward did whenever he was nervous. But why was Carlisle so tense? I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat when he swallowed hard. He opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. He looked as if he might be a guppy or some other fish.

But then he finally spoke. "Bella, I...I can't marry you," Carlisle whispered.

It was then that I understood that Carlisle had somehow found out about Edward and I. There was no denying it now. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my knees from jerking forward. "Why?" I asked stupidly as if I didn't have a clue.

Carlisle's eyes locked on mine for a long moment. Why was this so hard for him to speak? I was scared, but I wasn't this afraid. If he already knew shouldn't he be screaming how much he hated me or how much he wanted me out of the house? For God's sake, I'm in love with his son!

He closed his lids once, rubbing his face over. He didn't look at me when he spoke again.

"I'm in love with someone else."

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, I'll bet some of you didn't see that coming. So was that a nice twist? Good or Bad? Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!**

**Also, be sure to check out Corrupted Lives, my newest story, when you get the chance!**


	18. Free at Last

**A/N: Okay, ladies and gents! Here is the next chapter to Forbidden Romance. I know I kind of left you guys hanging there, and my last author's note probably killed you guys. BUT the good news is I've finally written a better version of this chapter that I actually approve of, and hopefully all of you will too. Anyway, sorry for the obnoxiously long wait. I guess I sort of panicked when I deleted the older version and got writer's block. Please leave a review when you're finished reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephenie.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Free at Last**

**Bella's POV**

_"I'm in love with someone else."_

_Well, that was unexpected._

He was seeing someone else? Was he serious right now? I had to be asleep, and this had to be some sort of dream. I needed to pinch myself and wake up. Discreetly, I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palms. But there was pain. In dreams, you weren't supposed feel any type of hurt or agony. So this was reality. This was actually happening.

There was no hiding the surprise on my face. I allowed my mouth to hang open while my eyes practically bugged out of my head. That was the last thing that I'd expected Carlisle to say to me. Surely, I thought he'd tell me that he knew about the affair and never wanted to see me ever again. But, wow, was I wrong.

Carlisle's eyes were locked on the white fuzz of the carpet, and I can honestly say that I felt sorry for him. He was so afraid of what I might say to him, but little did he know, we were both in the exact same situation. And I wasn't angry at all. All of my body was jumping for joy because I wasn't the only cheater in our supposed relationship.

"I know you probably think that I'm an awful person right now, and I apologize for that." Carlisle still didn't look at me as he spoke. "But I...I never planned to fall in love with another woman. It just sort of...happened. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, ashamed of himself.

I sighed loudly, nodding my head and hoping that I was keeping the happiness from my face. Was it rude to say that I was excited for him? "Who is it? The other woman?" I asked, not out of anger but curiosity.

This time Carlisle lifted his eyes from the carpet and stared deeply down into mine. "Her name is Esme Platt. She receieved a job at the law firm a while back, and things sort of escalated from there." I nodded my head, still silent. I didn't know what to say or if this was my cue to tell him about Edward and I. So I just sort of stared at him for a really, really long time. "Say something, please Bella," he finally begged when the silence was too much for him.

And I had a lot of things in my mind that I wanted to tell him. I just couldn't sort them out. They were all jumbled up and out of order. So I picked one at random, hoping that it would retrieve some answers. "If you're in love with someone else," I began slowly, "then why did you propose to me a few days ago?" I asked.

He exhaled slowly and rubbed his face over one time. "I...I was afraid to hurt you so I thought maybe if I proposed to you, then you'd never have to find out about the affair." He paused, licking his lips. "I mean, I made such a big deal about you to all my friends that I was dating someone so young and so beautiful, and it kills me to tell you this but..." His words trailed off, and I waited for him to continue. He didin't.

"But what?" I pressed.

He sighed. "But I wasn't ever in love with you," he mumbled. "I guess it was just the idea of you."

I nodded again, still soaking all of this information in. "Carlisle," I said his name as if I were absolutely tired, "if you love this woman, you must have really hurt her for making such a rash decision. Proposing to me must have killed her." I knew how this women felt because I would die if Edward ever did that to me.

His eyes narrowed and looked at me with surprise. Most likely he was wondering why the hell I was so concerned about this woman's feelings.

But he nodded slowly. "Yes, um, let's just say Esme and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment. I...I just went by her house, but she refused to even open the door." Was it my imagination or were his eyes suddenly clouding with tears? No, it wasn't. I watched as one fell loose and trickled down his cheek, but he wiped it away, obviously ashamed to be showing guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry," he choked out, heading for the exit of the living room.

"Carlisle, wait!" I said, grabbing his arm. He turned to me, glancing down at the hand that was grasping his wrist. I swallowed hard. "Thank you for telling me the truth. It was very brave of you," I said boldly.

Carlisle shook his head. "Brave, Bella? You think finding another woman and cheating on your fiance is brave? It's what a coward would do. You have been so good to me and look what I have done to you. Bella, I-"

He stopped short when I began to shake my head ferociously. "No, Carlisle. Stop it. You're wrong. You're so, so wrong." I paused once, exhaling through my nose. "You and I are not that different from each other." My voice was still full of confidence. It was bravery that I didn't know I even had, but I was glad that it was finally reaching the surface.

Carlisle's eye brow furrowed, making a tiny 'V' between his eyes. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm in love with someone else too," I stated, my head held high and my stance planted firmly.

"You are?" he asked, the relief and disbelief obvious in his voice.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. And I, too, am sorry because it wasn't my intention to ever hurt you. Like you said, it just sort of happened."

Carlisle didn't look angry. At all. Only surprised that I was cheating on him. But then again, who wouldn't be? "If you're in love with someone else," he started, "then why did you accept my proposal?" he asked, almost quoting exactly what I had questioned him.

"Well, you kind of dropped a bomb on me. I mean, I definitely would have said no if it was just you and me, but Carlisle, you did it in front of all the guests that came over that day. I felt as if I was...obligated to say yes to you. But I wouldn't have stopped seeing..." I trailed off, wondering that if I told him, he would be angry that it was Edward I was in love with.

"It's okay, Bella," he reassured, "you can tell me. I promise not to judge you." I nodded but still didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell him. A part of me thought that there would be hell to pay, but another part of me thought that everything would be okay. Which one was I to trust? "Is it...is it someone I know?" he asked.

Again, I nodded but still didn't speak.

"Bella, please. It's okay."

It was strange that he was comforting me, and yet, we both just confessed to being unfaithful to each other. But I guess it all made sense. Every time Carlisle said he was going to the law firm, he could have been with the woman Esme just like when I would sneak off to see Edward.

I exhaled slowly, preparing myself to tell him. This was it. There was no turning back now. "Edward," I stated. "I'm in love with Edward."

When I was younger, I used to watch my father's face when I would tell him that I needed to go to the grocery store to buy a box of tampons. It would twist in discomfort and have a slight tint of disgust mixed in the features. This was exactly how Carlisle appeared to be. His eyes closed while he rubbed his face over once as if trying to get rid of the shock. His long fingers on his right hand messed with the blonde locks located on his head.

But I waited patiently for him to speak again. Edward, it was clear, was the last person he'd expected me to say. But then again, who was he expecting me to say it was? Obviously, it wouldn't be one of his friends. I hardly ever saw them so how would it be possible to fall in love with one of them? The answer was quite simple: it wasn't.

I took a chance and glanced over at Carlisle to find that he was smirking as if trying to hold back a laugh. Was this _funny_ to him? He shook his head from side to side while his lips twisted into an even wider grin and his eyes were clamped shut. I swallowed thickly and spoke. "I'm sorry, but...how do you find this laughable?" I asked, my fingers knotting together.

Carlisle licked his lips once and locked his eyes with mine. "You're in love with my son? Edward? My son...Edward?" he questioned as if he needed some sort of clarification. I nodded once, boldly, confidently. "Wow," he whispered. "My son and the woman I proposed to."

What was I supposed to say to that? _Yep, that sounds about right _or_ You hit the nail right on the head? _In all honesty, I was speechless, unsure if it was okay to even breathe. I felt my knees becoming suddenly shaky as if someone were kicking the backs of them, trying to force me to the ground. And besides, it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me; as if it was he who needed the convincing.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I just-"

He raised his left hand, silencing me. "Don't, Bella. Just..." I watched as he lifted his fingers to his lips and made a _shh _sound. He turned his back to me and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know I should be angry right now, and I should hate you with everything I have inside of me. I should tell you to get the hell out of my house and never come back. I should shake you and scream how stupid and self-centered you are to have such an obscene affair under _my_ roof with _my_ son."

I bowed my head, allowing my hair to fall into my face as I stared at the ground.

"But," he began, "I'd be a hypocrite, especially since you are not the only one at fault here. I'm just as guilty as you are, Bella."

My eyes lifted back up to notice that he'd turned around and was now staring deeply into my orbs. Perhaps, it was those round eyes of Carlisle's that made me infatuated with him. Because behind all of the layers he wore and all the steel armor it looked like he possessed, there was a good-hearted person that was buried deep within his eyes. Now, it may not be the person I thought I was in love, but it was still someone that should be there in my life despite the hole we both dug for ourselves.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

He smiled once and held out his hand, an invitation for peace. "We call a truce."

I stared at his long fingers and instead leaned forward to hug the man that I thought I once loved, the man whose son had taken his place inside of my heart. It was strange to notice the similarities the two possessed when there was a close proximity between us. They both had a way of lifting what seemed like the weight of the world off my shoulders, replacing it with air. And yet they were still so different.

"Okay," I said. "Truce."

"Truce," he repeated, rubbing the back of my hair gently. "God, it feels so good to get this all off my chest."

I nodded, pulling away, but paused when I felt his cool lips press against my temple. It was a final farewell, one that said it was fun while it lasted. I smiled up at him and sighed. "You're going to make that woman happy, Carlisle, and you deserve someone who will treat you with the love and compassion that I'm sure she'll supply you." I glanced down at my left hand, the engagement ring that weighed my fist down. In one swift motion, I plucked it off my fingers and placed it into Carlisle's waiting palm. "Give it to her," I said. "And make her the happiest woman alive."

He grinned, satisfied with my words. "I will."

There wasn't anything left to say so I turned from him toward the exit of the living room where my one true love would be waiting. Edward. _My_Edward. The one who I could now flaunt publicly and show off as mine. It felt nice. It felt like home.

I pushed open the door and found Edward with his back toward me far enough so that he couldn't hear whatever Carlisle and I were just saying. He was pacing back and forth, obviously debating on whether or not he should be inside of the living room with me. But there was no need for it. I was glad that I did it on my own. It made me feel...strong.

I cleared my throat once, attracting Edward's attention. He turned toward me, his green eyes full of questions. But I only smiled. He grinned too as we communicated with our actions. Edward ran toward me at an unstoppable speed. With a swift movement of his arms winding around my waist, he pressed his lips down to mine and lifted me off the ground. Taking me by surprise, he spun me around and hugged my body tighter to his. I understood that this was where I belonged.

Forever.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Zafrina leaning against the wall, watching Edward and I with a smile. She winked at me and nodded her head in approval. I beamed back at her and mouthed a 'thank you'. She nodded once and walked back toward the kitchen.

Edward placed me back on the floor and sighed, content. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

I beamed up at him, allowing my fingers to touch every inch of his pleasing face. "I love you, too."

He was about to say something when I noticed his eyes drift past me. I turned my head to see Carlisle standing there. He walked toward us with deliberate slowness, staring only at Edward. He didn't remove the hand he had placed on the small of my back. There was no need to, but I could feel it tense as if he were suddenly nervous he was doing something wrong.

But Carlisle only sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward," he began. "For everything I have ever done to you. For putting my work in front of you. For pushing you to do things you didn't want to. For making you feel like you weren't good enough. For living my dreams through you. For almost taking the woman you love away from you." He exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry for not being the father I should have been." And with a quick glance at me, I watched as he started to walk away, a sluggish dreadful path.

"Dad!" Edward called, getting his attention. Carlisle turned, glancing over his shoulder. Edward smiled and walked toward his father until he stood directly in front of him. "I forgive you," he whispered, leaning forward to embrace his father. It wasn't the awkward shake of hands that they normally exchanged. It was a father-to-son, heart-to-heart loving gesture.

And just like that, I felt like I'd witnessed a miracle.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that it's really short, but I felt as if there were no other words that really needed to be said. If I added more, it would have just been way too filling and blah. That's how my other chapter was. ****I was so scared of writing this the wrong way. I wanted this to be a WIN-WIN situation for both Carlisle and Bella. AND I wanted you guys to approve of it. So hopefully, you do, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review.**

**P.S. There will only be one more chapter. :(**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright guys. Here I am with the final chapter of Forbidden Romance. I'm really sad this is the last one, but after three months, it's finally coming to an end. You guys have been spectacular. Hopefully all of you will continue to leave reviews and if you haven't before, please do so for this one because it is indeed the end. It would mean a lot to me. **

**:(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Epilogue- Until Death Do Us Part**

**Edward's POV**

**_Six Years Later_**

I stared over at the woman lying next to me, marveling at how much had changed over the years. How much I had changed. I was a parent-pleaser and a young man who always made safe, careful choices. I used to hope that everything would fall into its perfect place for me. I was independent and so sure that the only person I really needed in my life was myself.

Then I fell in love with Bella, my father's girlfriend.

It was as if everything that was once on a perfectly, flat surface was suddenly tipping from side to side, knocking my life out of its place. But with time, I learned that you were to make your own happiness, that part of going for what you wanted meant that there was a chance you could lose something else. And when the stakes were high, the losses could be much greater.

But when you threw love into that complex equation, suddenly, they're no longer equal. It turned into a less-than or greater-than situation. Choosing one meant the possibility of losing another. But, for me, love had turned into everything I could have ever wanted, and if that meant my destiny was to be abandoned by my father, then so be it. I would risk it all for the love of the woman who proved that romance is possible in unlikely places.

Fortunately, my father and I were in the exact same situation. He was just as unfaithful as his year-long ex-girlfriend. So, criticizing each other would have made both of us hypocrites. So, what did we do? We both owned up to our mistakes and forgave each other while amending any previous disagreements and arguments we had in the past. If he was willing to change, then so was I.

Speaking of change, there was definitely a lot of that. Bella and I had moved out of my father's house a month after they'd both admitted to have fallen out of love with each other. Esme, my step-mother, moved in after Carlisle had to practically fight with everything he had to get her back. She wasn't very forgiving about the whole proposal-to-Bella-thing, so it took some time for her to cool down. Eventually, she realized that he truly was sorry, and they married.

As for Bella and I, well, we got married about four years ago. I proposed to her on a day when she had a bad case of bed hair and was running extremely late. I remembered her pacing around frantically searching for her shoes while tying her hair back. I couldn't help but admire her hurried appearance.

Halfway through the day, I'd arranged a singing telegram with an obnoxious guy in a Cupid outfit to show up at the elementary school during her lunch break. She didn't know that I was there to watch her embarrassed expression as the man continued to dance and sing romantic words to her. Everyone in the office laughed when three more came dancing and singing.

Finally, toward the end of the day, I dressed up in the silly, Cupid outfit, carrying a white rose in my hand. Around the stem was a small piece of paper that her fellow teachers made Bella read out loud. "A white rose symbolizes good intentions and purity," she'd said to them. Each of the women made and "Aw" noise, causing Bella to giggle. When she want to smell the rose, she saw the diamond ring and gasped. That was my cue to pull the mask off and ask her to be my wife.

When she agreed, it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Our wedding was small but still elegant. We only invited our closest friends and family because there was no need for any other guests. It was perfect and couldn't have been more amazing.

The honeymoon was just as wonderful. We spent it traveling to various places and spending time in different areas of the world. Bella made friends with the foreigners and spoke to them as if she'd known the people for years. It was amazing how magnetic her personality was to the others.

When we arrived back to the United States, two weeks later, I'd discovered that Bella was pregnant. Unfortunately, when she told me, I ended up fainting and smacking my head against a wall on my way down. When I woke up in the hospital, Bella was there, smiling down at me and running her skinny, pale fingers through my tousled hair. "I didn't mean to startle you like that," she apologized. But I just grinned up at her and grasped her hand in mine. "We're having a baby," I'd whispered to her.

Nine months later, we'd given birth to the most beautiful baby girl anyone could have ever laid eyes on. Renesmee. As she grew older, it became obvious that she had my bronze hair color but the curly ringlets of Bella's father, Charlie. And the little bundle of beauty possessed the chocolate brown eyes of her mother. She was the most perfect being that love could have ever made.

Now, Bella, Renesmee, and I lived a few blocks down from my father in a three bedroom home. The truth is, we could certainly have bought a much bigger house, but I was never eally a fan of not being able to find my way around. So both Bella and I agreed on something a little more low-key and comforting.

With time, I eventually took over my father's law firm due to the fact that he retired while Bella continued to teach at the elementary school. Renesmee was now four years old and in her last year of preschool. She was extremely smart for her age and practically had the brain of a fifth grader. I guess you had an advantage when your mother was a teacher.

But Renesmee also loved to challenge people and argue her way into getting what she wanted. She had the mind of her mother and the attitude of a lawyer. That's what you get when you mix your family with work. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Things couldn't have gotten any more perfect.

The sun began to shine through the curtains of the room bringing light to the once dark space. The beginning of another day. The beginning of something new. I shifted closer to the woman that had changed my life. Bella. _My_ Bella. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed shut and her lips slightly parted.

Beautiful. Perfect. _Mine_.

I couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and plant a kiss on those inviting lips. Gently, I pressed my mouth against hers, grateful that everything between us had turned out okay. Better than okay. Wonderful.

She stirred in her sleep and swatted my face away. I chuckled slightly, knowing that she was awake now. Bella hated to be up early and always resented me whenever I awoke her from her beauty sleep. I brought my face down to hers again, kissing her cheek and gliding it up to her still-closed eyelids.

Bella attempted to push my face away for the second time, but I grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to. Her eyes snapped open and met mine with a playful fury. "Is it really necessary to wake up this early on a Saturday?" she asked, her voice groggy. Bella turned her head to glance at the infrared numbers on the clock that read 6:47 a.m. "Honestly, Edward. It's not even 7:00 yet."

"You know, you're just as bad as a teenager who doesn't want to get up for school," I told her, laughing slightly. "Not even our four-year old daughter sleeps this late. I'm surprised she hasn't barged in here yet."

"Yeah, well, let's savor the time and go back to sleep before she decides to," Bella mumbled, throwing the covers over her head.

I yanked them down, earning an exhausted groan from her. "Wake up, sleepy head," I muttered against the column of neck while placing a string of kisses up the spine of her throat.

She tilted her head to the side, allowing me better access to her skin. I smiled victoriously, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist. "You're something else, do you know that?" she asked.

I nodded, chuckling to myself. "So I've heard."

Bella laughed along with me and snaked her arms up around my neck, tangling one hand into my hair and tugging my head down to hers. It was all the encouragement I needed to release my playful, gentle hold and wrap my arms possessively around her waist, melding our bodies together.

My lips caught hers over and over again, pulling at them, teasing them until I finally opened my mouth slightly and slid my tongue over her bottom lip. Her body acted instinctively, arching up against mine in a way that made this so much more exciting. Bella opened her mouth fully to me, and I took full advantage of pushing my tongue into the warm caverns of her mouth.

My hands acted on a whim of their own, moving downward as we kissed so that I was gripping the tops of her thighs and pressing her closer to my body. She hooked her legs over my hips so that her small frame was completely pressed against mine. I relished the fact that we fit perfectly together just like we did six years ago.

I was aware of the fact that Bella could feel the strong effect she was having on me pushing hard against her stomach, but just as I was going to slide my briefs down and allow her to take care of my erection, I heard the shrill sound of our daughter entering the bedroom.

Quickly, our lips tore away from each others, making a ripping sound in the process.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Renesmee's sweet voice called while she hopped onto the bed.

I groaned in frustration and rolled away from Bella. She wiped her mouth, laughing, and reached for our daughter. "Good morning, baby," Bella greeted, lifting Renesmee from under her arms and onto her lap as she sat up. "Remember what we said about knocking on Mommy and Daddy's door before you come in?" Bella asked.

Ah, yes. She was supposed to knock from now on. The reason for this was that Bella and I had been in a rather heated moment in the middle of the night when our clueless daughter walked into the bedroom without either of us noticing. Just as things were getting close to the end, we heard a sneeze and a child-like voice ask, "Why are you guys fighting?" Both Bella and I froze and jumped away from each other at the sound of our daughter. Hence, the knocking situation.

Renesmee shrugged once and flashed an innocent smile at both of us. "Sorry, I forgot."

Bella smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "That's okay. Just don't forget next time, alright?"

She nodded once, her curly hair bouncing. "Kay." She paused once glancing over at me and grinning. "Daddy, why are you making that face?" she asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's observation of my sexually frustrated expression. But before I could answer her, Bella spoke. "Honey, why don't you go watch cartoons, and Mommy will come downstairs and make you some pancakes."

"Kay, but hurry up 'cus I'm hungry." She patted her stomach once to make a more dramatic statement before hopping off the bed and bouncing out of the bedroom. "Don't take long!" she commanded, wiggling her index fingers at us.

"Yes, sir," Bella replied, saluting as if she were a soldier.

Renesmee giggled at Bella's response and hurried down to the living room where she would turn on her favorite TV shows.

Bella turned toward me and smiled. "That bad?" she asked with a laugh.

I shrugged once and pushed the white comforter off my body so that I could get off the bed. "Let's just say that having blue balls is definitely not a walk in the park," I said, heading toward the bathroom where I would take my shower.

Bella grabbed my wrist, forcing me back to her body. She pressed it flush against mine and smiled wickedly. "How about I make it up to you later?" Bella suggested, her voice laced with a sexy seduction. Her finger danced along the waist band of my briefs, making me harder and harder by the second.

"You better," I said before pushing my lips against hers chastely.

She giggled as she jumped off the bed and headed downstairs to make Renesmee her pancakes. I shook my head, a smile place at my lips, and walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and washed away my frustration.

**Bella's POV**

I glanced over at my daughter who was shoveling pancakes down her throat like she'd never eaten in her entire life. One thing that I loved was cooking for Renesmee and knowing that she would enjoy anything I made her. Thank goodness that she wasn't a picky eater. She would always comment on how I made the best treats for her school and the best breakfasts for her in the morning. With each word from her, my heart grew a little bigger.

"Mommy?" Renesmee called.

"Yes?" I asked, placing the butter back to its original place inside of the fridge.

She leaned forward onto the table, hovering over her breakfast. "Why is Grandma's stomach so big?" she asked with wide eyes full of curiosity.

I was sure that question was bound to come up. Apparently, Carlisle and Esme were now expecting a baby in about two months. Sure, they were a little old to be parents, but the look on Carlisle's face when she told him was so full of compassion that I was one hundred percent sure he couldn't have been happier. And he'd said that he wanted to be a better father this time around due to the fact that he'd "failed" Edward.

A smile danced at my lips as I went to go sit across from my daughter. "Because Grandma's having a baby," I replied.

With eyes so wide and the shock across her face evident, Renesmee asked, "Is the baby in her tummy?"

I nodded my head. "Yep. That's where they come from," I said, charmed by her innocent question.

But Renesmee still didn't seem satisfied with my answers. "Well, is it a good baby?" she asked while pushing some more pancakes down her throat and taking a quick sip of the orange juice she had.

I laughed slightly, reaching over the table to run my fingers through her long, bronze locks. "I'm sure they're going to have a really good baby."

She scrunched her nose up and brought her index finger to her chin, tapping it gently as if she were in deep thought. "But...if it's a good baby, then why did Grandma eat him?" she asked, clearly bewildered.

I opened my mouth to answer her but was surprised that I didn't really have one. If I tried to respond, then that might lead to an unwanted conversation with my four-year old daughter. I didn't know if I really was ready to get into the whole explanation of the "birds and bees" situation.

So what did I do? Ignored the question. "Just finish your breakfast, honey, okay?"

"But I'm already done," she replied.

"Okay, then go in the living room and watch some more cartoons," I commanded, picking up her empty plate and plastic cup.

Renesmee rolled her chocolate, brown eyes and hopped off the chair. "Fine. I'll just have to ask Grandma why she eated her baby."

I laughed to myself, watching her scamper off. She was getting to be so big. It was amazing how time was flying, and yet, I wanted nothing more than to pause it and stay like this forever. Pretty soon, she'd be in kindergarten and then high school, and before I'd know it, she'd have a family of her own. The thought made me sad, but I supposed it was part of life. Time passes even when you don't want it to.

Edward walked into the kitchen at that moment, his hair still damp from the shower. "Hungry?" I asked, gesturing toward the stack of pancakes I'd set aside for him.

He nodded his head, grinning wildly at me. "Oh, I'm hungry, but for something a little different than pancakes," he whispered. I watched as Edward moved forward and gathered me to him, wrapping one arm securely around my waist and gently cupping the back of my head with his other hand. I giggled at his enthusiasm and brought my hands to his muscular shoulders that were now covered with a plain gray T-shirt.

I pressed my lips to his but then pulled away from him, realizing that our daughter could walk in here at any moment. "Not now, Edward. Renesmee is in the other room," I told him, attempting to move away from him, but his grip was too strong and he held my to his.

Edward smiled and brought his mouth down to my neck and dragged his lips across the sensitive skin. "She's not going to come in here. You know how much she loves cartoons." I felt his teeth nip slightly at my earlobe. I was slowly but surely crumbling.

"Yeah, I do know that," I said. "But I also know that we told her that she had to knock before she came into our bedroom from now on, and what do you know? Renesmee didn't knock," I told him, shoving his chest away from mine.

He sighed longingly but nodded. "Fine, fine. But you owe me big time!" he called as I went upstairs to change.

I walked down the hall and into my room, wondering how things had turned out so wonderful. I had a daughter that I loved and a husband who seemed almost too good to be true. Edward and I had been through a lot, but then again, what married couple hasn't? I guess I just felt like I'd lucked out. There was always the huge chance of Carlisle and Edward never settling there differences and forgiving each other. That simple change could have affected how my life was now. Would I still have Edward? Would Renesmee be here? Would Carlisle have forgotten about Esme?

The simple things we do in life have a hold over crucial events. One man can change the lives of so many others. It's almost scary to think about it.

*** * ***

The doorbell rang around 6:00 p.m, allowing us to know that Carlisle and Esme had arrived. I don't remember how many times I'd told them that it was completely unnecessary to ring the bell when they could just walk in. They were our family so our home was there home, too.

"I'll get it!" Renesmee screamed, bouncing from Edward's lap where the two were still watching cartoons together.

I laughed at my daughter's enthusiasm as she practically sprinted to the front door to greet her grandparents. But she was cut off when Edward gripped her hips and lifted her into his arms. "Hey, take it easy spider-monkey. Remember what I said about answering the door?" he asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "Your supposed to look through the peeper-hole before you answer it just to make sure you know who it is," Renesmee quoted. "I know, Daddy, I know!"

He placed her back on the floor and allowed her to retrieve Carlisle and Esme. I was a few steps behind the two of them, watching as Renesmee peeked through the peep-hole that was meant for her height and smiled back at Edward and I. "See, I told you it was them," she stated victoriously.

"Well, then answer it," I told her. "Are you planning on leaving them out there in the rain?" I asked.

Renesmee smiled and turned the knob of the front door. "Grandma! Grandpa!" she cried, dodging into Carlisle's arms due to the fact that Esme was indeed pregnant.

"Hi Nessie," he greeted, lifting her into the air with one of his hands. In his other hand was a crate. He kissed the top of her forehead and hugged her close. "Grandma and I got you a present," he stated.

Just like that Renesmee's eyes grew wide with excitement and glanced down at the crate. "Really? Can I see it, please?" she begged.

Carlisle and Esme strolled into the house, closing the door behind them. "Of course you can," he told her, placing the crate on the floor.

Both Edward and I gave Esme a look that meant she had enough toys. She laughed a little and shrugged. Carlisle and Esme spoiled Renesmee a little too much for our liking, but what could we do? Every time the two of them came over, there was always a present waiting for her. Big or small, but mostly big.

Though, I was completely taken aback when the crate began to make barking noises. Renesmee hopped down from Carlisle's arms and opened the box. To both my and Edward's surprise, out walked a puppy with russet brown fur and dark eyes. Nessie's mouth opened wide as she squealed in delight.

"A puppy?" she cried. "You got me a puppy?"

Esme nodded and bent down to Renesmee's level. "Yep, and guess what his name is?" Nessie waited expectantly for her reply. "Jacob," Esme stated.

Renesmee grinned and hugged the wolf-like dog to her chest. "Aw, my Jacob."

"Dad, you did not have to buy her a puppy," Edward said.

Carlisle shook his head. "Nonsense. We wanted to. Besides, she's been asking for one for a long time," he said.

Renesmee looked up at Edward and I with big, innocent, pleading eyes. "Aw, Mommy, Daddy, can I please keep him? Can I? Can I? Pleaseeee," she begged while crossing her hands together and bending down on her knees.

I took another look at the dog and then at Edward who nodded. "Yes, you can keep the puppy. But you have to take care of him because if I find any of his doggy business in my house, then Jacob is going back with Grandma and Grandpa. Do you understand?" he asked Nessie.

She nodded wildly. "Yay! Thank you!" she told Carlisle and Esme.

"Your welcome, honey," Esme replied, rubbing the top of Renesmee's head.

I watched as Renesmee's eyes drifted from the dog and landed on Esme's stomach. "Grandma," she began, turning suddenly serious, "I think you and me need to have a talk about eating your baby." She grabbed Esme's hand and dragged her toward the living room. "Come on, Jacob," she called to her new puppy. He immediately obliged and followed closely behind Nessie.

Edward looked at our daughter with a confused expression and then at me. "Long story," I replied.

He nodded and turned his attention to Carlisle. "You look happy, Dad," he commented.

Carlisle smiled. "I am. I've never been so happy in my life."

"Good," Edward replied. "I'm glad."

There was a short silence between the three of us, but then I motioned for them to come into the kitchen where dinner would be ready. "I've been cooking all day with a recipe that Zafrina gave me. I can't wait to see how it turns out," I told them.

"Grandpa! Come and look at this!" Renesmee's voice called.

Carlisle looked back at us and then headed in the direction of her excited tone. "Sorry guys. Duty calls," he said to us with a laugh.

I watched as Carlisle walked toward where Renesmee, Esme, and Jacob were playing. Edward was right. He did look happy. And I, too, was glad. You see, happiness is hard emotion to find especially when so many things have gone wrong in your life. But when it does come, it's like nothing you've ever experienced before.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me close to him. I felt his soft lips press against my forehead and breathe in the scent of my skin.

"What was that for?" I asked, glancing up into his emerald-colored eyes.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my mouth. "For being who you are," he stated simply.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I definitely couldn't resist making Jacob the dog. LOL. Hope you guys liked that part.**

**Wow! I can't believe that this was really the final chapter of Forbidden Romance. Seriously, I just wanted to thank all of you so much for the astounding support that you all gave me. This story definitely wouldn't have been possible with out you guys. And believe me when I say that if it wasn't for all of the amazing feedback I received, I most likely would have quit this fic a while back. But because of each and everyone of my readers, I am proud have finished Forbidden Romance. I had so much fun writing this. **

**I can't wait to really get going on Corrupted Lives and other fanfiction ideas that I have in mind. Hopefully, I'll continue to hear from all of you in the reviews from my other stories. Once again, thank you so much for everything, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you all so much!**

**xoxox**

**Nicole**


End file.
